The Devil's Gonna Set Me Free
by jmd0820
Summary: As Walt tries to transition power, a case shakes Absaroka County Shifting POVs. Post Season 6 with variance from canon. See notes at top of first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As Walt tries to transition power, a case shakes Absaroka County

I adored most of season 6. It's probably my favorite season as a whole for obvious reasons. That said, there was one or two things I thought seemed a bit of a stretch. The biggest was Cady being sheriff. It just felt weird to me. I liked that Walt retired, just not Cady running for sheriff with no law enforcement training or experience. Admittedly, Cady was never my favorite character anyway. I get what they were trying to do but I would've almost preferred that left more open ended. Anyway, on that note, this story takes place in TV land but borrows from the books in what feels like a better resolution to that particular thread. It's set post "Goodbye is Always Implied" but diverts from portions of the storyline. For the most part, it is canon.

The devil's going to make me a free man, the devil's going to set me free

~Broken Bones by Kaleo

Ch. 1

"You're serious."

It wasn't a question. She could see by the expression on his face that he was serious. It was more just a statement, an observation. Vic turned the can of beer in front of her around in her hands. The condensation had left a dark circle on the wooden tabletop. The beaded perspiration on the cold aluminum surface left her fingers cool and damp. Walt nodded at her from across the small table in his kitchen. The remnants of dinner littered the plates in front of them. He had never excelled at timing so he had just sort of brought it up halfway through dinner. Now, the food sat forgotten and cold. His blue eyes settled on her with an intense openness.

"Yes, I'm serious, Vic."

Vic drummed her fingers on the table, her eyes shifting downward. They were aimed at the half empty plate in front of her but were not focused on anything in particular. Her mind was whirling with a multitude of thoughts. Walt leaned back in his chair and studied her with a practiced and patient eye. He had been hesitant to even have this conversation with her at this point. Everything was still so much in flux. Their worlds were still shifting, trying to find a place of balance. But, wasn't that always the case? Was there ever a perfect time for anything? There would always be some vague excuse to postpone the inevitable.

She stood up abruptly from the table and picked up her plate. Using her fork, she scraped what was left of her food into the trash and set the plate into the sink. It made a low clatter as the ceramic base hit the metal of the sink basin. Walt remained seated and let her move about. He knew her well enough to know that she couldn't be pushed. She needed time to process and react. After standing at the sink quietly for a moment, she retook her seat. Her hands returned to playing with the can. He figured by now, it was mostly empty but she needed to direct her energy. She returned her eyes to his. They were filled with questions and curiosity.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A while."

She tilted her head to the side, her hazel eyes taking him in. He had always found something in her stare that made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was the unusual color of her changeable eyes. It could have been the sharpness that lived there, not giving him a place to hide as he so often did. Walt was more inclined to believe it was the fact that she had always possessed an uncanny ability to know when he wasn't being completely forthright. She wouldn't allow him to hide behind the excuses he had relied on before. She never accepted his lack of communication. Vic was a force of nature with a dogged determination when her mind was set on something. That could be an advantage. Sometimes, it produced the same single mindedness she accused him of. Her stubborn streak could be a blessing and a curse.

"That's not an answer."

Her tone didn't betray any frustration with him. It was conversational. Walt sighed, his mind rewinding a host of scenes.

"Since the last election really."

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Was it Branch that made you run?"

That was something it had taken him some time to admit to himself. In elections past, he had made his intentions clear. That was his method. Honest and direct. After the death of his wife, his tether to his job had loosened considerably. He had drifted in and out of the station almost like an unpredictable breeze. He had tried to call it delegation. The truth of the matter was that he had nearly stopped caring. That had been his first glance of Vic digging her heels in when there was something she wanted to achieve. He had a hard time believing her appearance in Durant when he had needed someone to push him the most was a coincidence. He had never been a huge believer in fate. But, he had to admit, sometimes the universe seemed to know when something was needed.

He nodded.

"Yep. I was done. Or I thought I was. Until I saw his signs. Then I knew I wasn't ready to give it up."

She gave a slow nod indicating she understood his point. She had been there to witness the ever spiraling relationship between himself and Branch. It was one of the regrets Walt had in his life. It was one of the things he wished he could go back and fix. But hindsight is twenty-twenty and you can't go back, only forward.

"But you are now."

Again, it wasn't really a question. It was an affirmation of what she was reading in what he wasn't saying. Still, he gave a slight nod.

"A lot has happened."

A smile with no humor behind it ghosted across her face. She knew that better than anyone. A lot of it had happened to her.

"Yeah, no shit."

He leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table. When he spoke again, the tone of his voice had shifted and taken on a more intimate tone.

"You don't have to decide right away, Vic. There's not an expiration date on this. I want you to be sure."

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and continued to study him like he was a puzzle with a missing piece. Inwardly, he smiled. He was certain he had mentally catalogued all of her mannerisms in his mind. She was thinking.

"You know what people are going to say once everything comes out. He's only doing this because she's sleeping with him. That's how some of these small minded people think."

Walt nodded his head. That had crossed his mind, although he knew their relationship didn't affect anything. She was the most obvious choice in the department.

"Does that bother you?"

He knew it didn't.

She gave him a half smile.

"You know I don't give a shit what other people think. I almost like the thought of pissing them off."

He fought the urge to laugh at her predictable response. It was nice to see her return to form.

"That's what I thought.

Her eyes lingered on him.

"What would you even do if you retired, Walt? I mean…it's not like you're gonna sit around here and knit."

He smiled. He could always count on her being honest with him. She had never been afraid to ask him the tough questions.

"I have some ideas."

"But you're not sharing."

His shoulders rose and fell slightly in a half shrug.

"Nothing concrete. Just some thoughts."

Feeling like the conversation had run its course, he deposited his own plate in the sink and ran some water over it. He turned back towards her.

"Just let me know what you're thinking when you feel ready."

"Sure."

He nodded his head in the direction of the front of his house.

"Come on."

She knew what he wanted. Even with everything still relatively new, they had already developed something of a routine when she was here. Her chair made a scraping noise on the floor as she pushed back from the table and trailed him to his porch. He had quickly figured out how much she enjoyed looking at the scenery that stretched out around his cabin. Over the years, he had gotten accustomed to it. He would even admit with some reluctance, until he had been in danger of losing it, he sometimes took it for granted. In the uncertain time when her RV had sat on his driveway, she had come to take solace in the peace he had hoped she would find here.

It had been a weak excuse. Peace and quiet. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it hadn't been his primary motivation. Fear had pushed him to move her home without permission. Fear that she would face retaliation. Fear that she wouldn't be able to face her own losses. Fear that he would lose her in one way or another. He would find out later, the last one had nearly materialized in the most unthinkable way possible. There had been something selfish in the choice. He had wanted her close to him. He wanted access to her. He had needed her close as much as he thought she might need someone close. But, he knew her and she wasn't one to admit weakness. Walt was well versed in grief and his lessons had been learned the hard way. He had wanted to spare her that. He knew he couldn't carry her burdens for her, but he hoped to lighten the load somewhat. Or, at least, keep her company on her journey through the darkness.

The sun was low on the horizon when they sat down on the bench at the end of the porch. The days were still warm but they both knew that would end soon. The clouds were streaked with an array of colors as the light softened and faded into a blue and purple haze. Walt angled himself and stretched his arm across the back of the bench, knowing she would lean into him. They had learned quickly they shared a mutual need for physical contact from each other. More than likely from years of denying themselves that very thing. It didn't even have to be earth shattering or incredibly intimate. Whether it was laying solidly against him or simply her hand resting lightly on his thigh, her touch made him feel whole in a way he had longed for without knowing it. For Vic's part, his constant touching of her hair or his hand idly running over her back was like an anchor that kept her grounded and focused. Sure enough, she leaned against him and positioned herself almost in his lap. His arm relaxed around her and her head came to rest on his chest.

They sat in comfortable silence while the seconds turned into minutes that stretched on while the colorful sky melted into an inky darkness smattered with stars.

"You staying?"

His voice broke through whatever thoughts had been percolating while she sat. Vic turned her head so that she could see him under the white glow of the porch light.

"Do you want me to?"

Her smile was soft and unquestionably intimate.

She was teasing him. It was a sport for her.

"You know I do."

The truth Walt had not said out loud was that he wanted her to stay all the time. The solitude that had once been a harbor of safety for him now felt more like a gray walled prison. Since they had gone to bed for the first time, he hated being away from her. But, Vic's losses were more recent than his own. Her hurt was fresher. There were still times when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts or to escape them. Admittedly, those were occurring with less frequency all the time as she allowed herself to be happy in a way she had all but abandoned hope of.

Their union had been contradictory and inevitable all at the same time. They had been on this trajectory since the first time she had come into the station to fill out a job application. It was new and it was old. Feelings that were being confessed for the first time had existed for some time. The awkwardness that sometimes littered new relationships had never reared its head in theirs. They were, quite simply, too emotionally entangled with each other to be concerned with all the nuances one normally worried about in these circumstances. Vic had never been one to be shy about her feelings and Walt had known for some time that she cared for him. He had been afraid to admit it or let it in but he had known it all the same. In more recent times, he had attempted in his own Walt way to convey those things to her without seeming pushy. The distant and recent past had reminded them both that no one is guaranteed the gift of time and sometimes the present is all you have and should be seized.

His lips pressed onto the sensitive skin behind her ear without warning and she inhaled sharply. Her elbow jabbed into his ribs and she giggled. The sound always warmed him. They both carried a world weariness in their bearing and had for years. Partially born from being in law enforcement and in some ways from personal experience, neither excelled at optimism. So much of Vic was made up of pure gumption and sarcasm, it was easy to overlook the softer side of her. The side that wasn't a deputy or a badass. It was the part of her that was simply a woman. It was a part of herself that she protected fiercely and he felt honored that she had chosen him to reveal it to.

She twisted and muttered a curse that was lost when she pressed her mouth into his without preamble. Invading all of his personal space, she all but crawled into his lap and looped her arms around his neck pulling him to her. He hauled her up against him and stood, lifting her with him. The kiss broke off and she laughed against his neck when he laid her onto his bed and looked down at her with an unrivaled affection. Her eyes shone in the dim light of his bedroom as she pushed herself up and he lowered himself down and they met each other halfway.

xxx

The car sped over the dark roadway. The driver knew this part of the state well. It was less densely populated than some of the other counties. This time of the night, the roads were all but deserted except the occasional big rig that zoomed by. It should have never come to this. None of this should be happening but here they were. The driver's eyes scanned the tree line looking for the perfect spot.

A few miles down the road, it appeared. A narrow dirt road that turned off the main highway at a sharp angle. The driver nearly missed it completely. The headlights turned off as the driver's hand flipped the switch. No reason to call any undue attention to the vehicle. There was no illusion that this wouldn't make the news at some point. That was normally the mistake that was made. That one had committed the perfect crime. In all honesty, there was no such thing. Technology was becoming too advanced. Once upon a time, it had been easy to erase traceable evidence. Those days were a thing of the past.

The old car rattled to a stop. The exhaust smelled nauseating and it smoked. It wasn't far from winding up crushed in a junkyard somewhere. For the time being, it got the job done despite burning oil and guzzling gas. The driver got out. Pulling a flashlight, the beam clicked on and shone around the area. This little road was infrequently traveled. That was common knowledge for anyone who lived around here. The light bounced to the back of the car. The key slid easily in and the trunk popped open.

With a lot of grunting and tugging, the driver was able to pull the load free. It didn't seem like it should be this heavy. Chalk it up to fatigue. That would work. The driver carefully picked through the brush. There was no way to do this without some signs but the damage to the surrounding bushes and saplings could be kept to a minimum. There was no need to make anything more obvious than it needed to be. Leaving the heavy load on the ground off the road, the driver retrieved a shovel from the trunk. It scraped the ground with a metallic rattle.

It felt like hours had elapsed before the driver was satisfied that the load was securely hidden. A simple glance at the time would have proven that feeling untrue. Adrenaline pumped through the driver's veins. Despite the reluctance that had accompanied all of this, there was something oddly thrilling about all of this. It was reminiscent of a teen sneaking out and trying not to get caught by parents or breaking in and hoping the occupants slept through the invasion. The reaction was purely physical.

The driver lit a cigarette and took a long drag on it. With exhalation came a satisfying cloud of smoke. The flashlight clicked off and was tossed into the passenger seat of the old car. The driver pulled the door shut and cracked the window. Turning the key, the old engine sputtered to life. One of these days, it was going to be DOA but tonight it had not failed its owner. Putting the car into reverse, the driver managed to get the car turned around without the surrounding trees scratching the surface. A few more scratches wouldn't have mattered anyway at this point.

The driver waited until the car had pulled out onto the main road and gone a bit before the headlights turned back on. The speed limit was observed. Play it cool. Like nothing had happened. That was the plan. It was done now. There was no need to linger on anything that had occurred tonight. There was no taking it back at this point. The driver just wanted to go home and get some sleep. The entire thing had sapped any energy that was there beforehand. The car left a trail of smoke and the lingering scent of something burnt in its wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

6 Days Later

Vic tapped on Walt's office door as she came through it. She paused just inside and stood there with her hands resting at her belt.

"Got a minute?"

Walt glanced up at her and nodded his head.

"Sure."

Vic turned and pushed the door closed with a soft click. Crossing his office, she sat down in the chair across from him. Walt watched while she settled into her seat. Leaning back, he waited.

"What's up?"

She was quiet for a minute and he could almost see her trying to decide how to say whatever she had come to say.

"I've been thinking about your offer."

She fell quiet again. Walt nodded, encouraging her to go on. Vic's hands rested in her lap and he could see her picking at her nails.

"Okay."

"I'll do it."

She spoke the words quickly as if she were afraid she might change her mind if she didn't get it out.

He knew there was more. It was plainly written across her face.

"But?"

She smiled a little and he could see some of the tension leave her.

"I'll finish your term, Walt, but I can't promise to run when it's up. I'm just not sure about that yet."

He wasn't surprised by her answer. He knew that she had been questioning herself a lot lately. The decisions and choices that she had made in her life. He couldn't ask her to be anything but honest with him. He stayed quiet. There seemed to be more that she wanted to say. The smile dropped from her face and she grew pensive.

"Funny thing is that if you had asked me this two years ago, I would have said yes without thinking about it. But now…I can't make you any guarantees. It's a lot to think about."

He understood. He definitely understood.

"I know. Believe me, I've had this conversation with myself. A lot."

She looked down at her hands and then back up to Walt.

"There's something else, Walt. I debated even bringing this up here but…"

He could sense her discomfort. When she spoke again, her voice was quieter.

"I know that we haven't told anyone. About us. And, I don't want to push you into something that you're not ready for. Hell, I'm not sure I'm ready. But, we need to at least tell everyone here in the office. With all of this…I would feel better if everything was out in the open. I don't want it to come out later and make it seem like we were dishonest and like you were doing me some favor."

Walt nodded slowly.

"I've thought about that. Not real sure how to go about it."

"Yeah, me either."

Walt leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk.

"Let me think about that one."

She nodded.

"Sure."

Walt skimmed his hand across the papers on his desk.

"If you're sure, I'll need to start the process. I have to notify the mayor."

Vic made a face.

"Think he'll be happier to be rid of you or more pissed because he'll have to deal with me?"

Walt couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

He knew there was no love lost between either of them and the mayor of Durant.

"Toss up really."

Vic pushed up out of her chair. She lingered in front of Walt's desk. He looked up at her with questions on his face.

"Something else?"

She placed her hands on her hips and studied him.

"Are you sure this is what you want? To retire?"

Walt stood up and came around the desk to stand next to her.

"I am sure, Vic. The time is right."

"Okay."

She brought her hand up to rest on his side for a few seconds before letting it fall away and leaving his office

xxx

At least once every day, the driver would flip on the news. It was a habit born of curiosity. When would it be found? Would it be found? The answer had to be yes. It usually was. The driver didn't assume that it was possible to hide something so well that it would never be found. It probably happened once in a while. So far, there had been nothing reported on the subject. Obviously, the more time that elapsed between the hiding and the finding, the less likely they would be able to come up with any concrete physical evidence. It had been nearly a week. That was good. That was very good. The grave had not been very deep. It was possible animals had discovered it by now. The more tampering that occurred, the fewer traces there would be. It would be hard for police to piece together anything. The driver watched the local news. It was boring as usual. So little that was truly interesting happened around here. Once the headlines had finished and they swapped over to weather and sports, the television flipped off. No news was good news.

xxx

Vic snapped awake. A storm had rolled in. She could hear the beating of the rain on the roof of Walt's cabin. She heard a roll of thunder in the distance and assumed that was what had woken her up. The windows of the cabin lit up with the bluish white flash of lightning. Based on Walt's steady breathing, he was sleeping through it. She lay there for several minutes hoping the rain would lull her back to sleep. It didn't.

Carefully, she slid from the bed. It jostled slightly but Walt didn't stir. The air in the cabin was cool but not cold by any stretch. She opened the cabin door with a creak and wandered out on to the porch. She could smell the rain in the air. In a matter of a few short months, rain would be replaced by snow and ice and the temperatures would plunge. Right now, a pleasant breeze blew across the porch bringing it with a light spray of rain that just dampened her skin.

Vic leaned on the porch railing and looked out into the darkness. Her forearms rested on the rough wood. It was damp from the blowing rain. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the air. It seemed to be washed clean by the rain even more than usual. Lightning flashed again, giving her a brief glance of the storm soaked terrain.

Walt rolled over in the bed and stretched out his arm. It was met with an empty pillow. His eyes blinked open. His palm ran over the rumpled bed sheets. They were still warm from Vic's body heat. Walt looked around the room. It was dark and he could hear rain. A glance toward the bathroom told him she wasn't in there. Dropping his head back down onto his pillow, he sighed before tossing back the covers and planting his feet on the cool floor.

Vic's eyes were still on the rain. The wind had picked up making the rain slant to the side. She jumped slightly when she heard a sleep soaked voice behind her.

"What're you doin' out here?"

She turned her head to see Walt standing just outside the screen door looking bleary eyed. She hadn't heard him come out.

"Couldn't sleep."

He joined her at the railing.

"Raining pretty hard."

She nodded.

"Yeah."

He glanced sideways at her.

"How long you been up?"

She shrugged.

"Not too long."

Walt fell silent beside her as they both watched the storm. The thunder was growing more distant and the lightning was coming at longer intervals.

He pushed off the railing and his shoulder brushed hers as he moved closer. He ran his hand up the bare skin of her arm and pressed a kiss into her shoulder as he moved around behind her.

"C'mon."

Her eyes remained fixed on the now softening rain as though she hadn't heard him.

"Vic."

"Hmm?"

"C'mon. Let's go to bed."

She relented and nodded. Walt's hand slid into hers and entwined their fingers. The rain had dulled to a light patter. Walt settled onto his back and Vic slid all the way up to his side. Her skin was cool against his from standing outside. He felt her hand come to rest lightly on his stomach, her fingers moving slightly over the skin. After several minutes, they both drifted off.

When Vic opened her eyes again, it was morning. The faintest bit of light was coming in through the window. She rolled her head to one side to find Walt already up and gone from the room. She forced herself out of bed and dressed for work. By the time she ambled into the kitchen, Walt was setting a couple of plates on the table. Vic eyed him.

"What's this?"

He hesitated at her question.

"Uh…breakfast."

She gave him a long look.

"You usually make breakfast when we're off."

Walt looked at the food on the table.

"It's just eggs and toast, Vic."

He handed her a cup of coffee as she sat down.

Vic took a bite and looked across the table at him.

"Something up?"

Walt shook his head.

"No."

She nodded and lowered her eyes to her plate.

"One thing."

Vic raised her eyes back to his.

"What?"

He pushed the eggs around on his plate with his fork.

"If we're gonna tell everyone at work…I feel like I need to tell Cady. I would hate for her to find out by accident. There's been enough of that."

Vic swallowed a mouthful and took a sip of coffee while he watched for her reaction.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Vic laid her fork down.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to tell you not to tell your daughter?"

He met her eyes across the table.

"I wasn't sure."

Walt picked up his fork and started to eat again.

Vic picked at the crust on her toast.

"Walt, what are you going to do if she's not happy about it? Us?"

He ran his finger around the rim of his coffee cup.

"What do you mean?"

Vic sighed and pushed her plate away.

"I don't want you to have to choose between me and your daughter."

Walt shook his head at her.

"It won't come to that."

Vic looked skeptical.

"Sure about that?"

Walt looked as though he hadn't considered that Cady might not accept their relationship. The idea seemed to confuse him.

"Cady likes you."

"Yeah, as a friend. Not as someone who is sleeping with her dad."

Walt raised his eyebrows.

"I wasn't going to word it like that…but okay."

"How are you going to word it?"

He could hear the doubts in her voice.

Walt was quiet for a long moment, his eyes focused on some unknown point on the table.

"I was gonna tell her the truth. That we're together and I want to be with you. That I…I love you."

He lifted his eyes to hers. It was the first time he had said it out loud directly. Her eyes were fixed on him and wide.

"That's what you're going to say?"

He nodded slowly.

"I love you, Vic. What Cady thinks isn't going to change that."

He stood up and started to clear the table. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Don't worry so much."

xxx

He had never been one to mix his words. Straight to the point had always served him well. It wasn't always easy when it came to his personal life. Then, he sometimes just used the avoidance tactic. He knew it hurt his daughter when she found out things from a secondary source. As though she didn't warrant an explanation from him. He was determined not to make that mistake again. When he and Vic had first started this, he knew how insecure she had felt. So, he waited. He needed Vic to understand his feelings before he could express them to anyone else. Now, they seemed to be in a good place. The official announcement of his retirement would be coming soon and that would free him to live any life he chose. He wasn't lying when he had told Vic he had been considering retiring for some time. The thought had crossed his mind more and more frequently in recent times. The moment had never seemed quite right. But, now that they were really doing this, it seemed like the time had revealed itself to him. It would eliminate any issues of them working together and alleviate her continuing concerns for his safety.

"Hey, dad."

Cady greeted him cheerfully as she approached the table he had snagged at the Busy Bee for their lunch.

"Hey, Punk."

He smiled at her as she sat down across from him.

"Hungry?"

She shrugged,

"A little. Think I'll just have a salad."

They placed their orders and were brought their drinks. Walt stirred the straw around in his iced tea. He could feel his daughter's eyes on him.

"Something up, dad? Been a while since we had lunch."

"Too long."

She smiled.

"I agree."

Walt shifted in his seat. Getting started was the hard part.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

She nodded and leaned back as their food was placed in front of them. He waited until Cady had poured the small cup of dressing onto her salad and taken a bite. She looked across the table at him expectantly.

"So…what is it?"

Walt pushed his own food around on the plate.

"I uh…I'm seeing someone."

Direct. He reminded himself.

He could see the surprise on her face. He wasn't sure if it was because of his news or the fact that he had actually told her this time.

"Oh…that's…that's great, dad."

Cady had acknowledged difficult feelings about him moving on. She had also expressed a desire to be more positive about the idea. He hoped that was true.

"It's…it's not like before, Punk. It's serious this time."

Cady gave him a small smile.

"Okay. Are you going to tell me who it is?"

Walt looked down at this plate and forced himself to speak. His throat felt dry.

"It's Vic."

For what felt like an eternity, she sat looking at him and saying nothing. The words hung in the air between them. When she finally spoke, her voice was surprisingly even, but quiet.

"Vic. I wasn't expecting that. And you say it's serious?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I love her, Cady. It's…the first time since you're mom…that I've been able to say that."

Her face softened. She was aware of what that admission meant.

"How long has this been going on? Is that why her RV was parked at your house?"

Walt shook his head.

"No, that was because she had been shot. This started right after we brought down Malachi Strand and arrested Jacob Nighthorse."

Cady considered his words.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Walt smiled a little at her comment.

"There's more that you should know."

"Okay."

"I've decided to retire."

Cady let out a breath.

"Wow. Why now? Vic?"

"Yes and no. I've been thinking about retiring for a while. Especially since Lucian died."

He paused searching for the right words.

"I'm proud of my job but I don't want it to be all that I have."

Cady stared at him.

"That's…that's a lot to take in."

"I know but I wanted you to know before it becomes public knowledge."

She took a sip from her water glass.

"Are you going to finish your term?"

Walt shook his head.

"No. Vic will be interim until the next election. She's the one with the most experience."

"Is she planning to run in the next election?"

All he could do was shrug.

"I don't know. That's up to her and she hasn't made any decisions about that."

Cady looked genuinely curious.

"I always assumed that was her goal."

"Vic has been through a lot recently. Things that aren't my place to tell. It's changed her."

Cady gave him an understanding smile.

"I think we've all changed a lot, dad."

"Me too, Punk."

She finished off her salad and rested her arms on the table.

"So, that was an interesting lunch. A lot to think about."

She looked him over carefully.

"You look happy."

He felt the edge of his mouth turn up.

"I am."

She smiled.

xxx

In the end, it was nature that revealed the secret. The driving rain and the gusty wind. It had been one storm. But it had been enough. Enough rain to soften the ground in certain spots. Enough wind to blow a single tree across a two lane road. The pickup truck came to a stop at the tree and the young man driving it cursed at his luck. He backed up and looked around. His eyes came to rest on the narrow dirt road. He had grown up here. He knew this area. He knew that road well enough. It briefly cut across private property but it would come out where he needed to be and keep him from being later than he already was.

Putting his truck in reverse again, he backed up a little farther. Glancing at the glowing blue numbers on his dashboard clock, he shifted into drive and turned onto the dirt road. It would be muddy but he didn't care about that. He was confident his truck could handle the softness of the road. What was a little mud? Half a mile down the road, he realized his mistake. There was one low spot where the water had washed out a small portion of the road. It was too late to turn around now. He would waste even more of his time.

The young man cursed again. Slowly, very slowly he started to inch across it. His front tire managed to cross the watery mud without issue. It wasn't until his rear passenger tire started to sink that he realized he had a problem. He pressed his booted foot on the gas trying to give it one last push across. Mud splattered as the tire turned uselessly in the slick mud. He was stuck.

He climbed out and slammed the door. Bending down, he examined the tire. It had sunk close to halfway down into the mud. The young man looked around and didn't see anything that could help him. With a frustrated sigh, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He was scrolling and trying to decide who to call when something caught his eye. Something just beyond his tire that didn't look right. A thick piece of black plastic sticking up from the ground off the shoulder of the road. He kicked at it curiously while he considered calling his older brother.

It was deeply embedded in the ground. Almost as though it were buried. He lowered his phone and bent over. Extending his hand, he tugged at it but it didn't move. Shoving his phone into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled harder. A portion of it pulled free of the ground. The young man studied it. A tarp. He kicked at it and more of the muddy dirt fell free.

The piece of tarp dropped from his hands. The young man stumbled backwards away from the mess. He forgot about the hurry he had been in. He forgot about his half buried tire. He forgot about calling someone to help him pull his truck out. His only thought was of the fingers sticking up from the loose tarp.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

It was just before dinnertime when they rolled up. The Bronco pulled in followed minutes later by Vic in her truck. Walt started to survey the scene as Vic walked up, sunglasses firmly in place and the camera bag pulled cross body style over one shoulder.

"What exactly happened?"

Walt stood with his hands on his hips.

"Kid called it in a little while ago. Said his truck got stuck. While he was trying to get it out, he noticed this."

He pointed towards the brush and mud near the side of the road.

Vic removed her sunglasses as she knelt down and hooked them onto her shirt. She tilted her head and squinted before looking back up at Walt.

"Shit."

She stood up and looked around.

"Where's the kid?"

Walt motioned off to the side.

"Last time I saw him he was throwing up."

Vic pulled the camera bag over her head and set it down on the nearby grass.

"I'll get some pictures before we dig it out?"

Walt nodded. He heard the camera begin to click as he made his way away from the scene. The young man who had called Ruby stood over by the trees, bent over.

"Feeling better?"

He looked up at Walt and nodded.

"Uh…yes, sir."

He straightened up wiping a hand across his mouth. Walt took the kid in.

"I'm Sheriff Longmire. You are?"

"Oh…uh…Dusty. Dusty Dixon, sir."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Dusty swiped his hand over his longish brown hair and nodded.

"Yeah…uh…I was going to a job interview. There was a tree down so I took this way. It's a shortcut, you know. My truck…my truck got stuck. When I was looking to see how bad…I saw it."

"The hand?"

The boy's face looked green.

"Yeah. Well…a tarp. I noticed a piece of tarp sticking up out of the ground. I don't even know why I did…but I pulled on it. Part of it came out and then I saw the fingers."

His voice shook.

Walt nodded sympathetically.

"Someone coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah…my dad is on his way."

Walt nodded towards Ferg.

"Leave your contact information with my deputy over there. We'll need to have you come in and give a full statement."

Dusty nodded and walked off with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

Vic was putting the camera back into the bag when he walked back over to her. He squatted down next to her. Vic pulled on a glove and extended her hands toward the protruding fingers.

"Hard to tell from just this little bit but looks like we might be looking at some serious decomposition here."

"Yep."

She sighed and looked around.

"This is gonna take some time, Walt. We need to be careful to preserve everything possible for the autopsy."

Walt stood up, stretching out his legs. He removed his jacket. Walking over to the Bronco, he chucked it inside and rolled his sleeves up.

"Well, then, let's get started."

xxx

It was close to midnight before they trudged tiredly into the cabin. Vic started to flop on the couch and then looked down at her muddy boots and pants and thought better of it. She slid her feet from her boots and set them down with a thump by the door. Walt appeared from the kitchen with a can of beer.

"Want a beer?"

She looked his way and shook her head.

"No, but I may want something stronger. God, my back hurts. I'm gonna take a shower."

Walt nodded as she left him standing there. His own clothes were as muddy as hers so sitting down was out. Walt set his can down and walked slowly into the bedroom. He could hear the water running in the shower. Carefully, he stripped off his dirty clothes and piled them up in the corner. He walked back into the living room in his boxers and t-shirt and sat down. By the time he had drained his can, he could hear the bathroom door open. She smelled good was his first thought. He really wanted to bury his face in her clean hair and just lose himself. He hated days like today. It reminded him of all the reasons he wanted to leave this behind.

Fatigue was etched into her face as she sat next to him. Walt nodded towards the kitchen.

"There's whiskey if you need it. On the shelf."

She nodded at him, her eyes unfocused.

"Okay."

He patted her leg and went to take a shower. The hot water felt good on his achy muscles. Had he been home alone, he would have stayed until the water ran out and then collapsed onto the bed to sleep everything away. Instead, he washed and rinsed himself and his hair. Drying off, he pulled on clean sweat pants and a clean t-shirt that didn't reek of mud and death. By the time he made his way back into the living room, Vic had collected the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. One she held, one sat empty on the table.

It was clear from the glass and her expression, she had already had some. She didn't look in his direction until she felt the couch shift under his weight. She finished off the glass she was working on and reached for the bottle to pour another. Walt tilted his head.

"How much have you had?"

She shook her head at him as she filled the tumbler and set the bottle down heavily.

"Not enough. Here."

She poured him a healthy glass.

"I don't want to drink alone."

Walt watched as she downed the glass and made as face as the whiskey burned its way down her throat. He tipped his own glass and drank about half in one swallow. Vic set her glass down and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Jesus."

He knew exactly what she meant. He finished off his glass and set it next to hers on the table.

"Are you hungry?"

Her face was still in her hands. She merely shook her head.

He wasn't either. He felt like he was going through the motions. He knew tomorrow wouldn't be any better.

Lifting her head, her eyes settled on the bottle. He could almost see the debate in her head. She poured herself one more glass and offered him the bottle. Walt shook his head. With a dismissive shrug she put the cap back on and held the bottle while she downed the glass. Standing up, she wobbled slightly before she walked into the kitchen. He could hear glass clinking as she put the bottle and her glass away. With a quiet shuffle she reappeared before him. She was right on the edge of being drunk.

Walt forced himself up from the couch. His shoulder brushed hers.

"Let's go to bed."

For some reason, she looked like she might argue. Then she shifted gears and nodded at his request.

He would have been okay going straight to sleep. But Vic had other ideas. She knew exactly what buttons would get him started and it didn't take her long. He wasn't surprised. He was well versed in Vic 101 and he knew from her own admission that sometimes she used sex to forget what was bothering her. He didn't mind. It was an escape that helped him forget as well, even if only temporarily. Her fingers bit into the skin of his back as she pulled him closer to her. The smell of whiskey blew across his neck with every exhale as they teetered on the edge of oblivion.

xxx

Vic woke up with a headache.

She knew it would set the tone for the day. She came into the kitchen, squinting at the light both in the room and coming in through the window. Walt was pouring coffee and he gave her an amused look.

"Feeling it?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up."

He stifled the urge to smile and brought his cup to his lips. It was the safest course of action. Vic got herself some coffee and Walt winced at the amount of sugar and milk she poured in. He had never understood how she could drink it so sweet. Taking the cup, she sat at the table and stretched her legs out in front of her.

Walt leaned his back against the counter and faced her.

"We should be getting the autopsy report late this morning. Need to get out and start looking for witnesses and get an ID."

Vic held up her hand.

"Can this wait until we're actually at work?"

Walt frowned.

"Vic, I need you to take the lead on this. If you're going to take over as sheriff…"

"I know."

He fell quiet when she snapped at him. She flexed her jaw and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I would just like to have my coffee in peace before dealing with this shit storm."

Vic rubbed at her forehead.

Walt nodded.

"Fine. When you get to work, I want to see you in my office. Maybe by then, you won't be so hung over."

His words were clipped. He lifted his cup and drank from it.

She leaned her head back and looked up at him.

"Walt…"

He looked at his watch and swallowed the rest of his coffee.

"I have to get going."

Setting his cup in the sink, he grabbed his hat and pressed it onto his head. Grabbing his rifle, as usual, he glanced at her.

"See you at work."

With that, he was gone. Vic leaned over and rested her head on the table.

"Fuck."

xxx

She was less hungover by the time she opened the door to the office. Ruby was already at her desk. Ferg and Zach were nowhere to be seen. Vic put her things down at her desk. Ruby glanced up at her.

"Walt wants to see you."

Vic sighed.

"Don't I know it?"

His door was closed so she knocked twice before sticking her head inside. He looked up, his face neutral. Vic closed the door behind her as she came in.

"You're late."

That was his greeting?

"I stopped to get something to eat."

She sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"So, what's up?"

Walt leaned back in his chair.

"Ferg and Zach are out trying to see if anyone in the area heard anything. Vic, I need your head in the game. If you don't want this job…"

"I told you I would do it, Walt."

She cut him off. He looked at with an intense expression.

"But do you want to do it?"

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"What is it that you want from me? I will finish your term. I never made you any promises beyond that. You were fine with that."

There was something he wanted to say. She could see it. He looked down and when he met her eyes again, it was gone.

"We should be getting the autopsy report in a couple of hours. Until then, we don't have much to go on."

She nodded.

"I know we need an ID. I'm going to run the description and see if we get any hits on missing persons. Do you want me to take the statement?"

He gave her a quick nod.

"Yes."

"Okay."

She started to stand up. Walt leaned forward.

"Vic?"

She paused and their eyes met. When he spoke, his voice was softer.

"I want you to run this investigation. People need to see you taking control and solving this. Especially if you plan to run."

She inhaled and let the breath out deliberately. He waited for her to say something but she just gave him a nod and stood up. She left his office with an uncharacteristic quietness.

xxx

"So no one saw anything? Naturally."

Vic was back in his office. She was seated by the door with her boots propped up on another chair. The remnants of a pizza sat in an open box on Walt's desk. Vic had set her greasy paper plate aside and was rubbing a nearly useless napkin over her fingers.

Walt sat with his elbows resting on his desk.

"No luck with missing persons?"

"Not in Wyoming. Checking the surrounding states but nothing so far. She wasn't exactly a kid, though, Walt. I mean…maybe no one knows she's missing. Maybe she disappears on the regular and no one suspects anything is wrong."

He sighed heavily. It had always been one of the more bothersome aspects of his job when dealing with a situation like this. How did people wind up so disconnected from the world around them that no one knew they were dead. Parents? Siblings? Friends? Someone should notice. It made him sad in a way few things did.

"She was someone's kid."

Their morning had been spent taking statements and canvassing the area where the body had been found. So far, their frustrations had mounted at the lack of anything concrete. The area was sparsely populated but someone had to have seen something.

Walt stood up and started to collect what was left of their late lunch. Vic dropped her feet to the floor.

"Did you ever get the autopsy report?"

Walt shook his head.

"Weston called and said he had been wrapped up in an emergency and he would get on it as soon as possible. I guess the dead take a backseat when you're trying to keep someone alive."

Almost as if on cue, there was a tap on the door and Ruby came in carrying a large envelope. She held it out to Walt.

"This just came from the hospital."

Walt wiped his hands across the leg of his jeans and took it from her.

"Thanks, Ruby."

She nodded and left as Walt opened the envelope. Vic waited in silence while his eyes scanned the pages in front of him. When he was done, he held it out to her.

"Preliminary report. He's running toxicology."

Vic took the report. She hated reading how people had died but it was a necessary part of her job.

"Cause of death…strangulation. Defensive wounds."

Her voice fell silent but her lips moved slightly as she read through the report. Finally, she stood up and tossed it on Walt's desk.

"Jesus."

Walt collected the report and slid it back into the envelope. Vic paced in front of his desk.

"So…we've got a young woman. Let's say…twentyish. Strangled and buried on the side of the road. No obvious signs of sexual assault. Been dead for about a week and no one seems to be missing her. Decomp make some things hard to tell but she was dressed well enough to not be homeless. Decent dental work. This isn't someone from the street, you know."

Walt nodded. Vic stopped her pacing and studied him.

"What are you thinking?"

He sat down in his chair.

"Strangling someone takes time. It's not a quick death. It's up close and personal. It's not something you can do from a distance like a gunshot. It just…it makes you wonder what kind of person did this."

Vic tilted her head to the side.

"A bad one."

Walt sighed and rubbed his face.

"I remember when things like this were so rare in Durant. Now, we've had to deal with drugs and organized crime. Used to be about the worst thing we dealt with was a domestic violence call or a fight at the Red Pony."

"Guess that's why no one locks their doors."

He smiled the slightest bit, knowing Vic was from a different world.

"When I was young, we never locked our doors."

The edges of her mouth turned up.

"We had two dead bolts. Walt, this shit had always happened. But…when you have more people, it happens more. With the casino and more tourists, this isn't going to get any better."

Walt nodded.

"I know."

There was a melancholy in his tone that made her heart constrict.

"Maybe once we get the full report, there'll be more to go on."

"Right. Until then…let's stick to good old fashioned police work. Let's go and talk to some more people. I don't believe that no one saw anything. Someone knows something. Even if they don't know it."

xxx

When the local news came on, the lead story was on the recovery of a body. The driver sat down in the worn out old chair and leaned forward with interest. The minute, the camera showed a glimpse of where, it was clear it was her. It was a fairly short story. The police had not identified the victim yet and would not comment on ongoing investigations. It was the same spiel they gave about every case when they had nothing to go on. But you could bet, when they solved a crime, they loved to talk about it and go through all of the details of how they had brought someone to justice. The driver grimaced and rolled his eyes. Absaroka County was small. The sheriff department wasn't very big. The driver had no real personal contact with them but there had been some rumblings in the news about some legal the department had faced fairly recently. Clicking off the TV, the driver stood up and walked over to the window of the house. Peering out at nothing. There was nothing in this state. All that could be hoped for at this point was that tracks had been properly covered and this would remain and unsolved case. What was done was done. There was no going back.

xxx

The house looked oddly low. Almost like it had partially sunk into the ground. Vic put her truck in park and cut the engine. She surveyed the residence through the dark frames of her sunglasses. Trash littered every part of the yard. Old bikes, plastic bins, dilapidated furniture, discarded beer cans. She wasn't much of a housekeeper herself but it would take years to accumulate this kind of mess. Vic slid from the truck. As she approached the unstained wooden porch, she removed her sunglasses and hung them on her shirt. The door was black and the paint was peeling revealing gray underneath. Vic knocked.

She had about given up when the door swung open. A greasy haired man appeared and squinted into the afternoon sunlight. He raked his gray eyes over her in a manner that forced to fight an eye roll. He wore a stained white t-shirt and jeans with grease stains spattered across them. He was thin. Too thin. The type of thin she normally associated with drug use.

"Yeah?"

This was one of the houses Ferg had not hit on his questioning.

"I'm Deputy Moretti with the Sheriff's Department. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

He folded his arms across his chest.

"About?"

"A body was found about a mile from here. On a dirt road."

"I know the place."

"Have you seen anything odd in the last week, Mr…?"

He shook his head at her.

"No mister. Name's Dirk."

"Do you have a last name, Dirk?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah…it does."

Her attempts at being polite had faded. His entire bearing was surly and he had a keen dislike for either cops, women, or both. It was one of those things that she had learned to pick up on over time.

He sighed. She was sure it was to let her know he saw this as a waste of his time. Vic folded her arms over her chest.

"We can always talk about it at the station."

People always loved that one. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Tillman. Dirk Tillman."

"Have you lived here long?"

"Long enough."

Vic could feel what little patience she had waning rapidly.

"So have you noticed anything unusual in the past week or so? Say last weekend?"

He shifted his weight to his other foot.

"I haven't seen anyone burying a dead body if that's what you're asking."

Vic felt the first pangs of a headache. Either people were so eager to help, they literally made things up or treated her like she had the Plague. There didn't seem to be any middle ground anymore.

"See any cars that looked out of place?"

He looked at her as if she were the dumbest person on the planet.

"I don't sit here and keep track of cars, Deputy."

The way he said deputy made her skin crawl. Vic had to mentally remind herself not to roll her eyes. It was clear she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. She nodded.

"Okay. If you think of anything, give us a call please."

He made a non-committal grunting sound.

Without another word, he closed the door. Vic sat in her parked truck staring at the house.

xxx

"Do you ever wonder why some people are complete assholes?"

Walt looked up at her from his desk as she came through his office door.

"In what way?"

"Just a general observation."

He leaned back in his chair.

"I take it you had no luck."

She shook her head as she dropped onto his couch.

"Nope. Talked to, at least, eight people. Nothing."

Walt sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think?"

His voice was low.

Vic considered him for a long minute before speaking.

"I think we should release a description to the public and see if anyone knows her. We've run her fingerprints and nothing has popped up."

He nodded slowly.

"Tomorrow."

Vic looked around his dimly lit office.

"I'm going home."

Walt looked at her with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"Home?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I do have one of those, you know. I'm tired and I need to check on things."

She stood up.

He did a poor job of masking his disappointment.

"Okay."

His voice took on that tone it did when he was trying not to reveal what he was really thinking. She sighed. Walt held up his hand.

"I didn't say anything."

Vic planted her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to. Walt, I can't stay at your place every night. I do need to go home once in a while."

"Okay."

"It bugs the hell out of me when you do that."

"What?"

He looked somewhat helpless now.

"Just say okay but I can tell you're not happy. If you have something to say, say it."

He stood up and came around his desk.

"Do you want me to apologize for wanting to be with you?"

She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"No, but saying what you actually think once in a while would be nice. You just say okay. It's annoying."

"So I've heard."

He extended his hand and lightly tucked some loose wisps of hair behind her ear. Then his finger trailed down her cheek and to the portion of her sternum that was visible through the open top of her shirt. He felt her shiver slightly.

"Mmm…I know what you're trying to do."

He smiled then. A soft smile that made her stomach do flips and her heart beat faster. He stepped closer to her and lowered his face closer to her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath when he spoke again.

"I was just saying goodnight. That's all."

She could hear the lightness in his voice. He was messing with her. Trying to beat her at her own game. She smiled to herself.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It lasted longer than it should have and she knew it was intentional. She dipped her face away and closed her eyes. His breath washed over her due to his proximity.

"Goodnight then."

He stepped away and smiled at her again.

"See you tomorrow."

Vic nodded, opening her eyes and taking a breath.

"Right. Tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Walt paced his office. On his desk, he and Vic had spread out everything they had so far on their Jane Doe. Toxicology reports were still pending from the hospital. They had been holed up all morning going over the evidence. Vic flipped through the autopsy pictures for what felt like the one hundredth time. She had one hand over her mouth and her eyes were scanning over the pictures. He'd had Ruby release a physical description to the public and all they could do on that front was wait.

"No tattoos or anything."

Walt looked over at her.

"Huh?"

"Just thinking out loud. There is literally nothing on this girl we can use. She clearly has no record because her fingerprints didn't hit on anything. She had no ID. She wasn't raped or assaulted, except for the strangulation. She doesn't have any tattoos or even any piercings other than her ears. So how does she wind up buried off some dirt road?"

Walt sat down in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"And no witnesses?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. Both Ferg and I have talked to everyone who lives in that area. No one saw or heard anything. Or so they say. One of the guys I talked to was a real ass. He probably wouldn't tell us if he knew who did it."

Walt tapped his fingers on the top of his desk.

Silence fell over them that was broken by Ruby knocking on Walt's door. She cracked it and stuck her head in.

"Sorry, Walt, but you have a phone call. He insisted that he will only speak to the sheriff."

He nodded.

"Thanks, Ruby."

She ducked out, closing the door behind her. Vic looked at him from the side of his desk.

"Want me to go?"

He shook his head at her as he lifted the phone. Vic could tell the other person was doing most of the talking. Walt's answers were characteristically short and revealed nothing about the conversation. She perched on the edge of his desk and waited for him to finish the phone call. When he finally hung up, he looked up at her.

"Our luck may be changing?"

Her eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Oh?"

"Yep, that was a man who thinks the missing girl may be his girlfriend. We may have a name. He's coming in to see if we can get a positive ID."

xxx

Vic wasn't sure what she had been expecting but this man didn't fit it. He had come into Walt's office with his head bowed and introduced himself as Will Jessup. She would have guessed him to be in his early thirties with blondish hair that was cut neatly and combed perfectly. His eyes were a watery blue and his complexion was pale. He didn't spend much time outside. She was pretty sure about that. He wore a neatly pressed plaid shirt and clean jeans that looked fresh off a store rack with loafers.

He extended a hand to Walt.

"Sheriff Longmire, I'm Will Jessup."

Walt took his hand and nodded.

"Mr. Jessup. This is Deputy Moretti."

He turned his eyes to Vic and nodded in her direction.

"Deputy."

He pulled a picture from his shirt pocket and extended it to Walt.

"This is Kat."

Walt took the picture.

"Kat?"

The man smiled as though he were remembering something.

"Katrina. Everyone calls her Kat. I haven't been able to reach her for over a week now. Close to two, actually."

Walt looked at the picture and then extended it to Vic. His face revealed nothing. She looked at it and felt a rush of sadness. She handed the picture back to Walt and turned her attention towards the man in front of them.

"What's her last name? We will need to verify her identity with dental records if possible."

Will Jessup looked at her as though he had forgotten she was even there.

"Daniels."

Walt grabbed a pen and scribbled the name down.

""May I keep this for the time being."

He held up the picture.

Jessup nodded.

"Sure. Is it her, Sheriff?"

Walt kept his face a mask of neutrality.

"Can't say for sure. You have to understand….there was some level of decomposition with the remains. We need a positive ID before we can say with certainty that it's her. I think there's a good chance it is."

Walt gestured towards the chair in his office.

"Sit, please Mr. Jessup."

Jessup sat down and looked up at the two of them with his hands in his lap. Walt sat down at his desk and leaned forward, laying the picture down.

"When exactly was the last time you saw Katrina?"

The man was quiet for a long moment.

"Nearly two weeks. Thursday before last. We had dinner. That was the last time I saw her."

"She from Durant?"

"No…we're actually from Sheridan."

Walt picked up a pen and tapped it on his desk.

"Do you have an address for her? Next of kin? Maybe her parents."

Jessup shook his head.

"I've never met her parents. She doesn't live with them and hasn't since she was seventeen. She didn't currently have a permanent address. She had been pretty much couch surfing amongst her friends."

Vic folded her arms.

"How long have you been together?"

He angled his face towards her.

"Uh…a few months."

"If she's homeless, why not let her stay with you?"

His face reddened slightly.

"I'm in the middle of a divorce. It wouldn't look good. You understand."

Vic tilted her head to the side.

"Did she have anything to do with your divorce?"

His hesitation answered the question for her. Vic cut back in.

"So you left your wife for her?"

He shifted in his seat.

"Not exactly. My marriage was already in trouble."

Vic nodded her head without speaking.

"We're going to need to speak to your wife."

The comment had come from Walt.

"Ex-wife. Well…almost. She didn't have anything to do with this."

Walt leaned back in his chair.

"Still, we need her name and address if you don't mind."

He slid a pad and pen across his desk. After a long moment, Jessup stood up and scribbled something on the pad. He dropped the pen and sat back down. He looked at Walt expectantly.

"Is there anything else?"

Walt shook his head.

"No, I think that's it for now. We'll be in touch."

Jessup stood up and nodded at them both. They watched him leave the office. Vic moved around and took the seat that he had deserted. She leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Well, that was interesting."

Walt nodded his head in agreement.

"Yep. We need to get his ex-wife's version of events and see how they match up. First we need to make sure it's her."

Walt stood up and stretched his back.

"I'll give her a call and see if she'll come in. You see if you can get an ID. We'll go from there."

Vic nodded and pushed up from her seat.

"Sure thing."

xxx

The daylight had faded the slightest bit. Vic had opened the blinds once the sun was no longer shining directly in her face. She sat at her desk scribbling away. The office was quiet except for Ruby typing away. She heard the office door open and glanced up. She offered Cady a smile as she appeared but felt an uneasy feeling start to twist through her stomach. She hadn't seen Cady since Walt had told her about the two of them.

Ruby smiled at her.

"Cady."

Cady half waved.

"Hey, Ruby."

She moved beyond Ruby and her blue eyes settled on Vic.

"Hey."

Vic looked up at her from her desk chair.

"Hey, your dad's not here."

Cady looked around the quiet office.

"That's okay. I'm here to see you."

"Me?"

Cady nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay. What's up?"

Cady glanced back at Ruby.

"Can we talk in private?"

Vic swallowed.

"Uh…sure."

Vic stood up and walked into Walt's office, closing the door behind her. She leaned on the desk and faced Cady with her arms folded across her chest. Cady set her bag down on the couch. She looked as uncomfortable as Vic felt.

"We're…friends…aren't we? I mean…you lived with me for a while and it seemed like we were friends."

"Um…yeah."

"Then I would like to have an honest conversation with you."

The sense of dread in Vic's gut grew.

"This is about Walt?"

Cady nodded. Her eyes shifted to the floor.

"Yeah. He told me about the two of you."

Vic remained quiet. It hadn't been meant as a question.

"I know you stayed with him for a while after you were shot."

"Yeah."

Something sad passed across Cady's features.

"He feels like he needs to take care of everyone."

Vic began to fidget.

"Cady, nothing happened then. It wasn't like that."

"That's what he told me. I just…I'm curious as to why you're interested in him."

Vic was confused. It wasn't the question she had expected.

"What?"

Cady shifted her stance.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"He told me that he loves you. He seems to believe that. But…I worry about him. For obvious reasons."

Vic narrowed her eyes a little.

"You think what? This his feelings aren't genuine? That I don't return them?"

"I didn't say that."

Vic shrugged and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Then…what?"

"I just don't want him to get hurt."

"And you assume I'm going to do that. Do you think he can't hurt me? That we're not both taking a chance with this?"

Cady shook her head.

"I don't mean it that way."

Vic held up her hand.

"Cady, Walt and I have been through a lot. Separately and together. There are things that you don't know. Personal things. But these feelings…they're not new. And…it's not easy for either of us. We both have a lot of shit in our pasts that we've had to work through to get to this point. But…we're trying to move forward. Together. And it's good. It's really good. And it's healthy. For both of us."

Cady considered her words.

"Fair enough. Thank you for talking to me. I know it's…not easy."

Vic smiled a little feeling her mood lighten at Cady's reply.

"I'm curious about something."

Cady cocked her head.

"What's that?"

Vic's eyes flicked to the door that led to the outer office and then back to Cady.

"He doesn't know about you and Zach. Does he? That you're involved."

Cady's mouth dropped open a little.

"How did you…?"

Vic's smiled widened a bit at the acknowledgement that her recent suspicions had been confirmed.

"I've seen the two of you when you come in here recently. Especially when Walt is around. You know, trying to act like you're not looking at each other when you clearly are."

A blush crept up Cady's face. She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I haven't said anything because I'm not sure what it is exactly. I mean…neither of us are really looking for anything serious. Or we weren't. I'm still not sure if we are or what this thing between us even is. But it's been nice. It's something I haven't had in a long time. You won't mention it to dad, will you? Not yet. I'll tell him when I have more answers to the questions I know he's going to ask.

Vic shook her head.

"I won't say anything. Word of advice, though. Don't wait so long that he finds out by accident or someone else tells him. He's been trying to be more open with you lately. That's why he wanted to tell you about us. Do the same for him. Please.

Cady gave her a grateful smile.

"I will tell him. Thanks, Vic."

xxx

Vic came into the cabin and slid her boots off.

"I just got off the phone with Weston."

She slid her holster, cuffs, and badge from her belt and laid them on the coffee table before she sat down next to Walt. He turned his face towards her, waiting for her to continue.

"And?"

"He was able to positively ID the victim. It's Katrina Daniels."

She leaned back and let her head fall against the back of the couch.

"Twenty-one years old. And she winds up strangled and buried in a shallow grave in the middle of nowhere. I was able to get an address for her parents. Do you want me to do the notification?"

Walt let out a heavy sigh. That had always been the worst part of his job.

"I can do that, Vic."

She nodded and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Want me to come with you? They're going to have to be questioned."

He nodded.

"Sure. According to her boyfriend they're estranged."

"Yeah, according to him."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe him?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. They seem like a very odd couple. I'm curious how they hooked up."

He smiled.

"People will say the same thing about us?"

She laughed a little.

"True. But, I'm not twenty-one years old with my entire life ahead of me. Who knows? Maybe there's more than meets the eye there. Speaking of which, Cady came to see me today."

His face grew somber.

"About us?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. I don't think she's entirely sold on this."

She gestured between the two of them.

Walt frowned.

"She told you that?"

Vic sat up and shook her head.

"Not in so many words. She was nice about it. But I think she's got some reservations."

"She didn't say anything about that to me."

Vic rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"You're her dad, Walt. I'm sure it's all a little weird for her."

"What else did you talk about?"

Vic waved a hand at him.

"That's between us. Don't worry about it."

"You brought it up."

"I just wanted you to know that we talked. It wasn't bad. She's just being honest. Can't fault her for that. She loves you. She worries about you. That's not a bad thing."

Walt ran his palm over his jeans.

"I know. We have a ways to go. I haven't been there for her like I should."

Vic moved her hand to his knee. He could feel the warmth of her hand through his jeans.

"You're trying. I think she knows that. I'll give you a piece of advice…as a daughter with an overbearing father. Let her live her life without judgement. All she really wants is to feel like you trust her to make the right decisions. Trust that what you gave her while she was growing up was enough. She's smart, Walt. And, she's grown. Treat her that way. I know she's your little girl, but she's also a woman with her own life. And she really needs for you to accept that."

He placed his hand over hers and entwined their fingers together.

"Is that what you tell your father?"

She nodded and smiled humorlessly.

"Yeah, but he doesn't listen."

A wry smile crossed Walt's face.

"Must be genetic."

She smiled and elbowed him in his side.

"Don't be a smartass."

He looked at her with an affection that made her heart speed up.

"Staying tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"You know I do."

She smiled at him widely.

"I know. I just like to hear you say it."

xxx

Walt had done too many notifications in his career. In all honesty, one was too many. But, it was a necessary part of the job. Now, he was facing parents who had not spoken with their daughter in quite some time. Like everyone else, they had fooled themselves into believing time was on their side. Now, they would never get the chance to fix whatever had gone so wrong between them and their only child.

Vic leaned on a chair, her arms braced. She spoke in a gentle tone.

"Do you know if you're daughter knew anyone in Durant?"

The mother shook her head and wiped at her nose with a tissue.

"No, but we haven't seen her in six months. She never called us either."

Vic glanced at Walt and pressed on.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Will Jessup? He's a man that she was seeing."

Again a negative shake of the head. Walt turned the brim of his hat around in his hands. He knew from experience what it felt like to be shut out of your child's life. He remembered the dark period when Cady had disappeared and he had no idea where she was. He met Vic's eyes over the seated couple. She shook her head. They weren't going to get anything useful here.

He placed his hat on his head.

"If you do think of anything, please give me a call."

The father nodded, holding his wife's hand.

"Sure."

Walt tipped his hat.

"We're sorry for your loss."

Vic trailed him out of the house and down the sidewalk to his Bronco.

"Well that sucked."

He nodded as he slid behind the steering wheel.

"Always does."

Walt started the Bronco and pulled out onto the street. Vic looked out the window at the houses as they drove through the quiet neighborhood.

"You just never know."

Walt glanced at her and then turned his eyes back to the road.

"Never know what?"

"When you're gonna see someone for the last time. Her parents probably thought she would be back. Maybe had a fight or something. More than likely over something that seems stupid now. But pride…you know. They probably thought they had all the time in the world to make it up."

Walt's hand tightened on the steering wheel as she continued.

"Now their child is dead and they'll never get the chance. This shit will haunt them forever."

She fell quiet, her eyes turned toward the window.

"You okay?"

She kept her face turned away from him.

"Yeah, fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded her head quietly. Walt kept his eyes on the road and let it go for the time being.

xxx

Walt paused when he came out of his office. He hadn't realized she was still working.

"Kinda late isn't it?"

She looked up at him with a startled expression.

"You're still here."

He smiled a little at her come back. He leaned on her desk.

"Want to get some dinner?"

She shook her head and her eyes roamed over her desk, which was cluttered with case files.

"Not hungry."

He watched her for a long moment as she started sifting through papers. Vic paused and looked back at him.

"What?"

Walt walked around and sat at Ferg's desk across from her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He could tell she was trying to keep herself occupied.

"About what?"

Walt leaned on his elbows.

"What's bothering you."

She paused her movements momentarily.

"Nothing is bothering me. I'm just trying to piece all of this shit together."

He could hear the growing agitation in her voice. He knew that was a sure sign he was on to something. Walt glanced around at the empty office. He sighed.

"Vic. Look at me."

She kept her head bowed towards the desk. Walt stood up and walked back around to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Vic."

He said her name with more force. She finally stopped and looked up at him.

"What?"

She wasn't making this easy. But, what else was new. Nothing with Vic had ever been easy.

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

She shook her head. She stood up abruptly, forcing him to take two steps back. She walked over to the water cooler and started to fill her mug with water. Walt trailed behind her. When she started to return to her desk, he blocked her.

"Hey, stop. Okay."

He could see her jaw tighten. He took the Flyers mug from her hand and set it aside.

"What is it about this case that bothers you?"

She shook her head.

"The case doesn't. I mean…not any more than any other case like this we've worked."

"Then what is it? And don't tell me it's nothing."

She looked up at him. He could see the battle raging across her face. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I felt bad for them. Her parents. I actually thought that I might understand, you know. But, it's not the same. Losing a baby like I did…it's not the same as losing a child you've raised. I know that but…"

Her voice faltered. Walt placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Vic, your pain is yours. You don't have to downplay it because you don't think it's as bad as someone else's. It's not a contest."

Her face dipped towards the floor. He sighed heavily.

"I didn't think about that when we started this case."

She looked back up at him and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, Walt. We still have to solve it. You know that. We can't let personal feelings get in the way of doing our jobs."

He nodded.

"You're right. We do. But…if you need to take some time…that's fine."

His voice was soft. She took a step forward and her forehead bumped his chest. He lowered his face closer to hers.

"Come home with me."

She glanced at her messy desk. Walt shook his head before she could protest.

"Leave it and come with me. I don't want you to be by yourself tonight."

She finally gave him a nod. Walt grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and held it out for her while she slid her arms in. She was quiet in the Bronco on the way to the cabin. He glanced at her across the dark cab, her face momentarily lit up by the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Sure you're not hungry?"

Vic looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm sure."

He nodded and drove straight home.

xxx

He knew she was still awake. She had been fidgety and restless since they had lay down over an hour ago. She lay on her side facing away from him. Walt had curved himself around her back and his hand rested lightly on her side. Every so often, she would move a little. He could faintly smell her hair. A few strands tickled his nose when she moved her head.

He had just about dozed off himself when the mattress shifted from her moving yet again. His eyes opened and he watched her in the dark. She rolled onto her back. Her eyes found his in what little moonlight slipped in through the window.

Her voice was hushed.

"I thought you were asleep."

Walt cleared his throat.

"I almost was."

"Sorry."

He shook his head and then propped it up on his hand so he could see her more clearly.

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Something on your mind?"

Vic lifted a hand and rubbed it across her forehead. She let it come to rest there.

"You're too good to me."

Walt's brow wrinkled at the comment.

"How's that?"

She let out a sigh and let her hand fall away from her face.

"You're always taking care of me, Walt. I feel like I don't do enough of it for you."

The words hung between them in the darkness. Her eyes held his. Walt reached out and placed his free hand on her arm. It felt cool to the touch.

"That's what you do when you love someone."

Vic pushed herself up to a sitting position and leaned her back on the headboard. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"But it seems like it never ends."

Walt sat up.

"Vic, like it or not, you're still recovering. Your leg is healed but the mental wounds take longer."

She sighed in frustration. He pressed on.

"You helped me more than you know during the wrongful death suit. I should've said something. I should've told you what your support meant to me. What having you here meant to me. The night you were shot, you saved my life. You saved it again during that whole mess with Malachi Strand."

She cut her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been standing in front of a speeding car."

He smiled a little at the sarcasm in her voice. He had received quite the lecture once everything had settled down. She had let him know exactly how stupid she thought that particular move was with her usual colorful vocabulary.

"The point is…being here for you now is the least I can do."

She smiled at him then accepting his words. Walt slid back down and gestured for her to do the same. She lay back down and rolled herself into his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Vic couldn't necessarily blame the woman for being bitter. Having gone through a less than friendly divorce herself, she understood how complicated things could get. Hurt feelings and injured egos could lead to all kinds of accusations being thrown around. In his calmest moments, Sean had acknowledged he didn't believe she had been unfaithful with Walt. But, in the heat of the moment their complicated relationship had been the first thing he would fling at her in order to stoke a reaction.

She had introduced herself as Liz Jessup dressed smartly in pressed slacks and a casual button down top that was pale blue. Her shoulder length blond hair looked perfectly in place despite the circumstances. Vic mentally wished she had been so put together during her own divorce. But, she knew appearances could be deceiving.

Liz had shaken Walt's hand and taken the seat he offered with a tight, polite smile.

"Mrs. Jessup, can you tell us how you know Katrina Daniels."

"It's Liz. I'll be dropping my married name once the divorce is final. A legality I cannot wait to straighten out. I didn't know her very well. I only met her on a couple of occasions. She was seeing my husband. Soon to be ex-husband."

Walt sat behind his desk and nodded his head letting her know that he was listening.

"Your…Will tells us that his relationship with Ms. Daniels didn't end your marriage. That it was already over when they started seeing each other."

A trace of a smile crossed over her face.

"I guess it's all in your perspective, Sheriff. Will and I have been having marital problems for quite some time. We were, however, still trying to work through them. Or so I thought. I can see now it was all an act on his part and his sentiments weren't genuine. He told me he was moving out for good and that he was seeing someone. I was hurt but not particularly surprised. He had been growing more and more distant."

"Was he unfaithful during the marriage before this?"

She shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge. I have to admit I was somewhat taken aback when I found out she was barely old enough to order a drink. I can understand his interest in her. I suppose most men his age would love the attention of a younger woman. I could never quite pinpoint what she saw in him."

Vic spoke up.

"You don't think her feelings were real?"

She glanced over to Vic.

"You tell me, Deputy. He's thirty-five and has a mediocre job with little prospect of advancement and the lack of motivation to go with it. That was one our biggest problems. He's not wealthy. He's not exactly the type of man a younger woman would go for."

"You're assuming she would've been trying to gain something in this relationship."

Liz shrugged.

"Who knows? Isn't that why women go for older men?"

Vic glanced over at Walt with an amused expression. He shook his head and turned his attention to Liz Jessup.

"Do you think your husband is capable of hurting someone?"

The woman turned her calm gaze back to Walt.

"We were married for eight years and I can count on one hand the number of times he lost his temper. I have a hard time believing he would be capable of murder. But, then I guess you never know."

xxx

"That was interesting."

Vic looked at Walt as he closed the door to his office.

"How so? Seemed about what I would expect considering their situation."

He ran his hand over his hair.

"She seemed oddly calm and almost disconnected."

Vic tilted her head.

"She's going through a divorce. At least, she didn't throw him under the bus and accuse him of crazy shit."

Walt smiled a little.

"Still, there was no love lost between any of them. That much is obvious."

"That doesn't mean she's involved."

Walt nodded.

"I agree with you on that. I suppose we can't rule anyone out just yet."

He sat behind his desk and rested his hands on it.

"What do you think about the husband?"

Vic chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I think he made a mess for himself. Not uncommon in divorce, though. Emotions run high. Things get said. Things you don't always mean. Sometimes you do stupid shit."

Walt looked at her with a raised brow.

"Speaking from experience?"

"Some."

"Do you think he's capable of murder?"

She let out a breath.

"Everyone is capable of murder under the right circumstances. You know that."

Walt took out a legal pad and began to scribble on it.

"So we've got our victim. Her parents supposedly didn't speak to her at the time of her murder."

He jotted their names out to the side.

"Her boyfriend was a married man. His wife."

He wrote down all the names and studied the yellow sheet of line paper. He tapped the pen against the paper. Vic rested her palms flat on his desk.

"There has to be more."

He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Because?"

She straightened up.

"Because someone strangled her, Walt. First of all, someone would have to be strong enough to actually hold her down long enough. Second of all, that takes something I haven't seen in any of these people yet. Unless the husband has a temper we haven't been privy to."

"You think she may have been involved in something dark?"

Vic let out a sigh.

"I think it's possible. She's got a clean record. Not even a speeding ticket. But… it's possible she got involved in a situation and didn't realize it until it was too late. It's also possible her boyfriend got really pissed over something and killed her. She wouldn't be the first to get in over her head."

Walt nodded.

"There was no sign of sexual assault so they didn't kill her to keep her quiet about that. That rules out that motive."

Vic sighed.

"That still leaves a hell of a lot of questions."

xxx

Vic sat at her desk shuffling through paperwork. Ferg sat across from her. His mind had wandered from his work and his eyes had drifted to the window. The office was empty except for the two of them. He shifted his gaze to Vic, who didn't seem to notice that he was looking at her.

"Vic?"

At first she didn't look up. He wasn't even sure that she had heard him.

"Vic."

He said her name louder. She glanced up at him briefly, before returning her eyes to the papers on her desk.

"Hmm?"

He planted his elbows on his desk and studied her.

"Can I ask you something personal?'

She heard that.

Vic looked up, her eyes landing on him with a skeptical expression.

"Personal?"

Her voice was heavy with reservations.

He nodded and leaned in as though they shared a secret. Vic leaned forward and rested her elbows on the mess that littered her desk.

"What?"

He hesitated for a moment before he spoke, keeping his voice low.

"It's about Meg."

Vic felt a mix of relief and dread surge through her. Relief it was about his own life. Dread because she was hardly the person to ask for relationship advice.

"Okay."

He waited a beat before speaking.

"I uh…I asked her to marry me."

Vic's eyes widened slightly.

"She say yes?"

He made a face.

"Not exactly."

"She said no?"

He could hear the surprise in her tone.

"Not exactly."

Vic sighed in frustration.

"Jesus, Ferg, give me something to go on."

"She told me she wasn't ready. So…I'm not sure what to do?"

Vic cocked her head.

"Not sure?"

"Yeah, I always thought when I proposed to someone, she would just accept. I mean…that's what's supposed to happen. And, now, I don't know what to do."

Vic considered him for a moment.

"Why on earth are you asking me about this?"

He shrugged.

"You're a woman. You've been married. All my friends are guys. They would just…"

His voice faded out.

"Be assholes?"

He smiled a little as she offered up the phrase.

"Yes."

Vic fell quiet and studied him. She wasn't aware of everything that had gone on in their relationship. There had been a lot going on at the time she knew they had hit a roadblock. She remembered witnessing a few uncomfortable moments in person at the station.

"Didn't you break up for a while?"

He frowned.

"Yeah. But I thought everything was like it was before."

Vic shook her head at him.

"That's not how it works. I mean…you went through something. It's great that you were able to work your way through it, but it still changes things."

"Okay."

He sounded unsure. She remembered how things with Sean constantly felt stale and restraining.

"What exactly did she say to you when you proposed?"

"That she wasn't ready and she needed more time."

Vic waved a hand at him.

"There's your answer. She told you what to do."

Ferg looked confused.

"Give her more time. If she's not ready and you push her, then you're only going to push her away. You don't want to come off like you're trying to control her. Believe me."

"How will I know when she's ready? What if she never is?"

She smiled a little and hoped it was somewhat reassuring. Advice on relationships wasn't exactly her forte.

"Ferg…I've seen the two of you. She'll get there. Just keep being there for her and give her what she asked you for. Time. Space if she needs it. You can't rush it. You wouldn't want to, would you?"

"I guess not."

Vic started to stack up the files on her desk.

"She's being honest with you. It makes her feel vulnerable but she trusts you with it…so be careful. Take your time."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Huh? I thought maybe I should go bigger."

She paused in her motions.

"Bigger?"

"Maybe a more elaborate proposal."

Vic smiled at his eagerness. Even though he had matured, and even hardened a great deal over the last year or so, glimpses of the more excitable Ferg showed through every once in a while. She just shook her head.

"If the answer was yes, she would have said yes. Time, place, and all that wouldn't have mattered. When she wants to marry you, you'll know."

"How?"

Vic chewed her lower lip.

"Trust me. You'll know. Meg doesn't seem all that shy about her feelings."

He nodded a little. Vic finished stacking up the papers in front of her and stood up.

He smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Vic."

She returned his smile.

"Sure."

Turning, she saw a shadow hovering in the doorway of Walt's office. He must have used his private entrance. Neither of them had heard him come in. Ferg stood up and collected his things. He gave her a half wave.

"Goodnight, Vic."

"Night."

She waited until the door had closed behind him before she took the few steps to Walt's office door.

"Eavesdropping?"

He smiled the tiniest bit and shrugged, his head dipping down.

"Just listening to your relationship advice. Never thought I would see the day."

She lightly punched his arm.

"Smartass."

He turned and went into his dim office with her walking a couple of steps after him. Vic sat down across from his desk and stretched her legs out.

"How did I do?"

He sat down in his chair and leaned back.

"I assume you were speaking from experience."

Vic smiled.

"Some. The rest sounded good to me."

He smiled.

"I believe you hit the nail on the head."

She grinned at him.

"Who knew?"

She leaned her head back a little and drank him in.

"How did you propose?"

A wistful smile crossed his lips.

"We eloped."

"Wow, Walt Longmire, rebel."

He could hear the teasing note in her voice. His smile widened and then he grew more serious.

"What about you?"

"He took me out to dinner. Pretty conventional."

Walt tilted his head to one side.

"Not a fan of conventional?"

Vic shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not that. I said yes for the wrong reasons. I was trying to find some stability and Sean offered that. If I had been honest with myself and him, I could have saved us a lot of trouble."

His voice softened when he spoke to her.

"I don't know. If you hadn't been married to Sean, you wouldn't have wound up in Durant. Maybe things happened for a reason."

"Oh, so now you believe in fate?"

Walt shook his head.

"Didn't say that but sometimes I do think the universe gives us a nudge."

She nodded slowly.

"I think people are too concerned about doing things the so called right way. They let it blind them to what they really want."

"Meaning?"

Vic sighed a little.

"Like Ferg. He has it in his head…this is the way things are expected to happen. Date, get more serious, get engaged, get married, move in, pop out kids, and live happily ever after."

"What's wrong with that?"

She knew he was playing the devil's advocate and humored him.

"Nothing if that's really what you want. But he's so concerned about his proposal being right, he missed what she actually needed from him. Too much planning and not enough being in the moment. I mean…it's important to him to get married. That's cool but he should consider what she wants, too."

"And if they're not exactly the same?"

Vic wondered who exactly he was talking about now.

"Then you find a compromise. I mean…when you love someone…you want to meet their needs as well as your own. Right? You're not always happy when I go home instead of staying at your place, but you deal with it."

He gave her a soft smile.

"That your idea of compromise? Deal with it."

She shook her head.

"You know what I mean, Walt. I know you don't like it but you know that I need it."

His face had taken on a thoughtful expression as his blue eyes stayed on her.

"Not to change the subject, but, are you hungry?"

She gave a slight nod of her head.

"I could eat."

"Red Pony?"

Vic stood up and approached his desk. Planting her palms flat on the surface, she leaned in slightly. His eyes shifted upward to meet hers.

"Sounds good…but with all this talk about love…I was thinking it might be more fun to stay in."

Walt swallowed hard. She knew exactly how to press his buttons.

"Want me to pick dinner up?"

Her smile took on a feral edge.

"Sounds even better."

He nodded, feeling a little like her prey.

"Does this mean you're not going home tonight?"

The edges of his mouth turned up. She laughed at his expression.

"Compromise. Right?"

"Right."

xxx

Vic's fingers moved mindlessly over the sensitive skin of his abdomen. The soft, repetitive motion let him know she was still awake even though he couldn't see her face. She was sidled up to him, using his chest for a pillow. The easy rise and fall of his breathing, along with the steady thump of his heart under her ear had relaxed her tremendously.

Walt's hand moved lightly up and down her bare back. Every so often, it would wander into her hair and play with the long, soft strands. Neither had any idea how long they had been lying in the silence of the bedroom. It was Walt who finally spoke and broke the trance they both seemed to be under.

"I'm sending my retirement paperwork to the mayor tomorrow. Guess word will travel after that."

Vic turned her head and looked up sleepily.

"Have you talked to Ruby, Ferg, and Zach about it yet?"

"No, I'm doing that tomorrow morning. Before I let the mayor know."

She held his eyes for a moment and then returned her head to its previous resting spot.

"I'm riding out to talk to Will Jessup again tomorrow."

"I know. Go ahead. I'll take care of everything here."

She nodded, her hair brushing against his skin.

"Are you sure that you're ready for all of this?"

His hand paused between her shoulder blades and he was quiet. She lifted her head again and their eyes met. She could read the question in his eyes before he spoke it out loud.

"Are you?"

His words were hushed. She sighed lightly.

"Guess we'll both find out."

xxx

Will Jessup wasn't as composed as he had been when he had come to the office to meet with them. Vic knew the value in catching someone off guard. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book.

He looked less than happy to see her standing at his front door.

"I already talked to you and the sheriff."

Vic nodded her head.

"We're still trying to piece together some things. Is it a bad time?"

Her tone was casual and nonchalant. His guard was already up enough.

He looked around and shook his head.

"Uh…no. Come in. Please."

He didn't sound at all sincere.

She followed him into the modest house. He looked around anxiously.

"Excuse the mess."

She gave him an understanding smile, hoping to put him at ease.

"No problem. I've been through a divorce. I get it."

Her admission got his attention.

"How long ago?"

"Been a while."

He led her into a small, messy living room. His eyes drifted to her hand.

"Not remarried, huh?"

Vic looked at her own hand and shook her head.

"Nope. Is that what you had hoped for yourself and Katrina?"

He sat down on a sofa and Vic sat across from him in a chair. He looked down at his hands.

"Uh…not sure really. Like I told you and Sheriff Longmire, we had only been dating a few months. She was young. I don't know if marriage was something she wanted. We didn't really talk about it."

Vic tilted her head slightly.

"So, you ended your marriage over someone you weren't serious with."

"Kat had nothing to do with the divorce."

His voice went up in volume.

"That's not what your wife told us. She said the two of you were working on your marriage. At least, that's what she thought."

His face flushed a little red.

"My marriage would have been over regardless of whether or not I was seeing someone else."

"Where did you meet?"

"Through friends."

"Do you know if she had any issues with drugs?"

He stiffened a little.

"I never saw her use any drugs. I don't use drugs."

"Do you know of anyone who might have wanted to hurt her?"

Another shake of the head.

"We covered all of this the other day, Deputy. Why are you here?"

Vic leaned back and studied him.

"Because someone killed her, Mr. Jessup. And, then, they buried her on the side of the road like an animal. So there must be something. And you seem to have been the closest person to her at the time. None of her friends have been able to come up with much. But you had a more intimate relationship than just a friend."

He looked at his feet and then lifted his eyes back up to hers.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Vic stifled the urge to laugh.

"What difference does that make?"

He held up a hand.

"Don't take it the wrong way. You're not my type."

He waited. Vic smiled a little.

"Yes."

"Do you know everything about your boyfriend?"

Vic cringed internally. She hated the word boyfriend. It seemed juvenile and reeked of high school or college relationships. It seemed enormously inadequate to describe what she and Walt had.

"I'm pretty sure I would know if he was doing drugs if that's what you're insinuating."

He shrugged.

"Just saying…I wasn't with her 24/7."

Vic stood up.

"So you can't think of anyone who would want to hurt her. No one who had any problems with her. Or someone she might have crossed."

He shook his head resolutely.

"No, I can't."

She nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Jessup. We'll be in touch."

xxx

"He actually said that? That you weren't his type."

Walt looked over at her with a glint in his eye. He was more than a little amused.

"Yep. Not sure how my ego will handle that blow."

Walt smiled at her from his end of the couch.

"I don't think he could handle you anyway."

She rolled her head towards him.

"Handle?"

He gave a slight shrug and a sheepish expression.

"You're not exactly a demure little housewife."

"No, I guess I'm not. Is that what men really want?"

"I'm sure that's what some men want."

They sat at opposite ends of his couch. Vic had her feet in his lap. His hands were rubbing them gently. Her head was propped heavily on the arm of the couch. Her eyes looked dark in the low light of his living room as they stayed on his.

"But not you."

He shook his head.

"I like a challenge."

"Hey!"

She kicked at him with one sock clad foot.

He chuckled.

"It's a compliment, Vic."

"Really?"

She pulled her feet from his lap and slid herself to the middle cushion. He turned towards her.

"Anything else would be boring."

It was her turn to laugh.

"Right. Boring. Wouldn't want that."

He smiled at her affectionately. It was the smile that seemed to have the power to stop her heart. She was certain that no one had ever looked at her with such tenderness before.

After a moment, she grew more serious.

"So…how was your day? We haven't had much of a chance to talk."

He nodded.

"It was okay."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with the short answers."

"The mayor is happy that I'm retiring. He's not happy that you will be the interim. Really not happy."

"Figures. But…you know that's not what I'm asking about."

He tilted his head.

"Was there something else?"

She shoved at his arm.

"Walt!"

He smiled a little.

"Oh yeah…I told everyone at work about retiring."

She gave him a questioning look.

"And?"

"And they were surprised but mostly supportive."

"Mostly."

"Yep. They did agree that you're the obvious choice to take over."

"Is Ruby retiring with you?"

"Don't think so. I think she knows you'll need her."

Vic smiled.

"Always. I was afraid she would jump ship."

"Well…someone has to keep you in line."

She faked a laugh.

"Funny."

He grew quiet and she could tell there was something under the surface. More that he wanted to say.

"What is it?"

He hesitated before he looked down, averting his gaze.

"Don't get mad."

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I uh…I know we didn't talk about it before…not really…but I told them. About us."

He lifted his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Oh."

Walt waited for her to react. For a long moment, she sat there looking at him. Finally she spoke.

"And?"

Walt looked confused and maybe a little relieved.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm the one who told you we needed to tell them, Walt."

"I know…but we haven't talked about it since. We got wrapped up in this case."

She moved a little closer to him and turned so that instead of facing him, they were side by side.

"What did they say?"

He ran his hands over his jeans.

"They weren't as surprised as I thought they would be. I guess we're not great at hiding our feelings."

She offered him a smile.

"So no one is mad?"

He shook his head.

"No."

Her face lit up as her smile widened.

"That's a load off."

"Yep."

He glanced at his watch.

"Staying tonight?"

Vic shook her head.

"I wasn't planning to."

His face fell slightly.

"Okay."

She felt her own mood dampen at his poorly masked disappointment.

"Okay."

She echoed him. Walt looked at her wordlessly. Just when she thought he wasn't going to say or do anything, he stood up and crossed his living room into the kitchen. Not sure what he was doing, Vic stayed where she was. A beat passed and he returned. Walt held out his hand.

"Here. For you."

Vic held out her hand. She felt cool metal hit her palm when he opened his hand. She looked down.

"A key."

He nodded.

"For here. The cabin. I want you to be able to come and go as you want. Even if I'm not here."

Her eyes continued to hover on the key. Walt shifted uncomfortably waiting for her to react.

"Vic?"

When she looked up, her eyes were watery. Walt felt his heart thump hard in his chest. She swiped at her eyes with her empty hand.

"Sorry. I just…wasn't expecting that."

She knew there was more he wanted to say but he just smiled at her in that shy way he did so often and dropped his face down. She stepped to him and slid her arms around his neck, tugging him down closer to her. She pressed a kiss to him and then her mouth hovered near his ear.

"Thank you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Vic wasn't sure what she expected when she arrived at work the next day. She had been out of the office most of the previous one interviewing and doing legwork on the case. Walt rarely, if ever, looked at the paper. He said it was almost always inaccurate in an attempt to sensationalize everything. Vic couldn't disagree with that assessment. But, she had glanced at it. Local news outlets had picked up the murder and were running with it. She wondered where they even got their information because Walt never made statements about cases. So far, they weren't painting the investigation in the best light. That was one of the biggest frustrations. Modern crime shows made it look easy to wrap up a murder investigation and tie it with a neat little bow rather quickly. Real law enforcement knew that was far from the truth. Rarely were they lucky enough to solve a crime quickly. It took time to interview people, collect evidence, get test results, and reconstruct the details of what had happened. It was a tenuous and painstaking process. It frequently involved going over the same clues over and over until they started to fit into a discernable pattern.

On a more personal note, the day before had been one of revelations for the rest of the office. Walt had assured her that everything was fine but she was somewhat apprehensive when she came through the door. Ruby was already at her desk. She glanced up at Vic with a customary smile.

"Morning, Vic."

"Morning, Ruby."

Vic set her backpack down near her desk and poured herself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, she sat down at her desk and started to spread the case files back out. Before she could get started good, Walt's office door opened and he stuck his head out.

"Vic."

It was his come in here tone. She sighed and took another swig of her coffee before she stood up and ambled in. He closed the door behind her. Vic's hands rested on her belt.

"What's up?"

Walt ran his hand over his hair.

"The Mayor called me first thing."

"About this case?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep."

"And?"

"He wants it wrapped up ASAP."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Don't we all? Why is he up our asses lately? He's probably still pissed because he couldn't push you out with all his bullshit accusations."

Walt shrugged and leaned on his desk.

"I don't know but I have a meeting with him this morning."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I need all the files."

Vic sighed.

"I was just getting them out."

"It'll have to wait. I have to be over there in thirty minutes."

Another eye roll. Walt fought the urge to smile.

"In the meantime, ride over to the hospital and see if the toxicology is back yet. Weston assured me he would rush it."

"Sure."

She hesitated for a minute.

"That all?"

"Yeah."

With a quick nod, she had one hand on the door knob.

"The file will be on my desk."

He smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Vic."

xxx

The driver looked at the paper spread out on the small breakfast table. So far, according to the news, the police didn't have much in the way of leads. They had not made any public comments about the case. With a little luck, they would stay in the dark and the role the driver played would remain a secret. The driver stood up and carried the paper to the small window that overlooked the backyard. It wasn't much of a view. It was a rundown house in an already dilapidated neighborhood and the surroundings reflected that. Taking one last glance at the newspaper, the driver turned and dropped it into the banged up metal trashcan with a resounding thump.

xxx

"These tests take time, Deputy."

Dr. Weston looked at Vic over his glasses. She nodded, acknowledging her own impatience with the process.

"I know. But we really need them."

He looked at his watch.

"Let me check the ones that were brought in this morning. I did put a rush on yours for Walt."

Vic nodded hopefully and smiled more genuinely.

"Thanks."

He smiled briefly and left her alone. Vic checked her phone while she waited and wondered if Walt was done yet with the Mayor. She rolled her eyes just thinking about the smug asshole. She missed the days when he had, more or less, stayed out of department business.

"You're in luck."

Vic snapped out of her thoughts. Weston was holding a file as he came back in.

"Looks like it was just finished up this morning."

He extended it to Vic. She took it with a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Weston."

He nodded.

"You're welcome."

Vic stuffed it under her arm and left the hospital.

xxx

"So you've made no progress. That's what you're telling me."

Sawyer Crane stood in his office with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm telling you our investigation is ongoing."

Crane sighed deeply.

"Have you seen the paper, Walt?"

Crane turned and gestured towards a newspaper on his desk.

Walt shook his head.

"I learned a long time ago to ignore the news, Sawyer."

"Well, I don't have that luxury. I have people to answer to. You're retiring. I suppose you can afford to be lackadaisical about your job."

Walt frowned.

"I have always taken this job seriously. Retiring hasn't changed anything. I'm still the Sheriff."

"Then maybe you should start sheriffing."

Walt placed his hands on his hips. Since Crane had tried to force him out during his wrongful death trial, their relationship had bordered on hostile. He knew Crane resented him for still wearing the badge they had tried to take from him by force.

"Are we done here?"

Crane smirked at him.

"So Deputy Moretti will be taking over your job until the next election."

Walt nodded, his face a mask of neutrality. He knew the man already had an antagonistic relationship with Vic. He wouldn't add fuel to that fire.

"That's what the paperwork says."

"Interesting choice."

"She's the most obvious choice in my department. She has the most experience and she's been my lead deputy for quite some time."

Crane smiled and Walt could tell he was thinking about something specific.

"Not much of a people person. Quite a temper. I seem to recall her threatening to punch me once."

Walt fought the urge to smile. He'd had that urge himself. But, Vic wasn't one to hide what she was thinking. Walt had always considered that one of her better qualities. He knew a politician like Sawyer Crane wouldn't appreciate the value of unfiltered honesty the way Vic doled it out. Crane had also been unhappy with the loyalty she had shown to Walt during the investigation into the death of Tucker Baggett. In his world, loyalty was bought and not a constant. The faith Vic had always displayed in him put her squarely at odds with those trying to bring him down. She couldn't be bought or bullied into turning on him. Walt had learned, over time, that was a dying quality in their current world.

"She gets the job done. That's what matters."

Crane smiled a little.

"When you're in an elected position, we both know that's not completely true. Does she plan to run once she's served the remainder of your term?"

Walt maintained his neutral facade.

"She hasn't decided as far as I know. She agreed to finish my term and that was the extent of it."

Crane nodded in thought.

"I expect you to keep me updated, Walt. I don't want murderers wandering my county."

Walt stopped at the door and turned.

"Last time I checked, I answered to the public. Not the mayor's office."

Crane frowned.

"Let's just work together on this. Hopefully it'll be the last time."

xxx

"God, he's such an ass."

Walt couldn't help but smile at her assessment. His eyes moved from Vic back to the papers in front of him and his expression grew serious.

"So no illegal drugs were found in her system."

Vic shook her head.

"Nope. Just a sedative. Not even a particularly strong one."

Walt sighed.

"High amounts. Could have been used at some point to make her easier to handle."

Vic nodded and leaned her head back on the wooden chair.

"Yeah."

Walt closed the folder and studied it for a long moment. Vic watched him with curious eyes. She could see his mind turning and processing.

"What are you thinking?"

He looked over his desk at her.

"What can we rule out as motives?"

Vic sat forward.

"Assault for one. She wasn't raped or even beaten badly. We don't know about robbery because she didn't have a wallet on her. Could have been stolen or just tossed to make it harder to Id her. No drugs so drug deal gone bad is out."

He nodded.

"This was a personal crime."

"Yeah. You're thinking it was someone she knew."

"Yes, I do. I think something happened and either she found out something she wasn't supposed to or she angered someone."

Vic chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Crime of passion?"

"Maybe."

Vic stood up and began to walk around the office.

"Her boyfriend didn't seem to have much in the way of passion or anything else. He seems like a guy who fucked up his marriage and was trying to make himself feel better."

Walt nodded. Vic tapped the legs of her jeans with her hands while she paced.

"His wife…I could see. She was kind of tightly wound. Maybe a little too put together. She tried to act like she was ready to be rid of him but maybe she wasn't. Frankly, she seems a little out of his league. I doubt she would actually kill over him. Ferg talked to some of the friends. She didn't seem to have many. Zach talked to the parents again and they seem to be completely in the dark about her life."

Walt drummed his fingers on his desk.

"Not everyone knows that road. It's well off the main highway so it's not one you would just happen on. I would think it's someone who is familiar with that part of the county. Lives or lived there or just has a reason to frequent it."

Vic stopped her pacing and turned to him.

"We could look back through everyone we interviewed who lived in the general vicinity. Maybe she had more than one boyfriend. Wouldn't be the first time. That's sure as hell led to murder before."

xxx

The middle aged looking woman held the picture and looked at it for a long moment. She extended her hand and held it back out towards Walt. She sighed and took a long drag from the cigarette perched between two fingers of her other hand. They could both tell by her body language that she had something to say. Walt shifted his stance and tucked the picture back into the pocket of his coat.

"Ma'am, if you've seen her, we need to know."

The woman looked around her yard and swiped at her nose.

"I can't say for sure that it was her."

Walt nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Anything you could tell us would be helpful."

She inhaled from her cigarette again and then exhaled a stream of smoke.

"I saw a girl who favored her down the road."

"When?"

She thought for a moment, her eyes growing distant.

"Wednesday before last maybe. Can't be too sure of the day."

Vic chimed in.

"Where down the road."

The woman pointed towards the two lane street that ran by her house.

"Bout three houses down. Guy who lives there is a douche. In his yard."

Vic cut her eyes at Walt.

"Why didn't you say something when the other deputy was here before?"

She shrugged unaffected.

"Wasn't here. My husband talked to him. He didn't know anything about it. Told your deputy as much."

"What's the guy's name?"

Her eyes returned to Vic.

"Dirk. Don't know his last name. Don't care to."

xxx

"I already talked to her."

Dirk Tillman gestured at Vic, who stood next to Walt on his crumbling porch. Walt had his hands on his hips in a pose Vic was very familiar with. His patience with this man was already waning.

"We can talk here or we can talk in town."

Walt's tone left little room for any kind of argument. Dirk's eyes moved between the two of them. He relented and stepped back from the door to allow them inside. The first thing that hit Vic was the smell. The potent smell of overflowing garbage nearly made her eyes water when he closed the door behind them. To say the house was messy would have been a gross understatement.

Walt glanced at Vic briefly and then back to the man standing in front of them. There was nothing welcoming about him. Walt pulled the picture of Katrina Daniels from his pocket and held it out.

"Have you ever seen this young woman?"

The light gray eyes barely rested on the picture in Walt's hand before he answered.

"No."

"Take another look. For more than a half second this time."

Dirk Tillman inhaled and bolstered himself up in frustration. He made a show of bending over to look at the picture before straightening back up and looking back to Walt.

"Never seen her. That the girl was killed out here?"

"What do you know about it?"

He glanced at Vic and shrugged.

"Just what I've heard around."

She nodded.

"Still selling drugs, Dirk?"

His eyes flashed with anger.

"That was years ago and it was planted anyway."

Vic huffed under her breath.

"Right. What would you say if I told you we have a witness that put this young woman, or someone who looks very much like her, in your yard right around the time we believe she went missing?"

He wasn't rattled. They knew from his record that he was no stranger to dealing with police questioning.

"I'd say they were wrong."

Vic tilted her head.

"Does your parole officer know you're smoking pot?"

He glared at her.

"Only thing I've been smoking is a cigarette."

"So that smell isn't weed. Guess you won't mind if we give him a head's up to drug test you early."

He sighed and some of the attitude drained from him.

"There was some girl here couple of weeks back. I don't know her. Never saw her before. Haven't seen her since. She kinda looks like the girl in the picture. Can't say for sure. I'd had a few."

Walt rubbed at his jaw.

"This girl have a name?"

"Didn't ask?"

"What did she want?"

"She was looking to score. I don't manufacture anymore and I told her that. She left. That was it."

Walt frowned.

"She was looking to buy meth from you?"

Dirk nodded.

"Yeah."

"Is that a regular thing? For people you don't know to show up and ask to buy drugs?"

He shook his head at Vic.

"No. Don't know where she got my name. Been at least two years since I've been involved in that."

Vic folded her arms across her chest.

"Why didn't you tell me this when I was here before?"

He shrugged.

"Don't wanna get involved. You know how it is."

She shook her head.

"Well, like it or not, you're involved now."

xxx

"According to everyone…literally…she wasn't on drugs. Also not found in her system."

Walt nodded his head.

"Yep."

"So, why would she be at Dirk Tillman's looking to buy meth?"

He leaned slid his hand across the top of his desk.

"Maybe she was buying it for someone else."

Vic chewed on her bottom lip.

"Will Jessup was pretty adamant that he doesn't use drugs. But, isn't everyone until they get caught. He really doesn't seem like a meth head though."

"No, he doesn't. This could lend some credence to there being someone else we don't know about."

"Ferg said all of the friends they've talked to seem pretty straight."

Walt frowned a little.

"I can remember when there was never a drug problem in Durant. Just random kids who snuck beer and smoked a little pot."

Vic smiled at his comment.

"Only thing about drugs that changes in Philly is what the hot one is right now. I think we've seen it all."

He sighed and looked up at where she was halfway perched on his desk.

"Do you ever get bored here?"

"Bored?"

"Yeah, compared to what you saw with the Philadelphia police?."

She smiled again.

"I wouldn't use the word bored. I mean look at some of the shit we've dealt with. The Irish mob and the likes of Nighthorse and Malachi Strand. It's just different. I miss the technology we had in Philly."

He smiled, knowing that was a direct dig at his well-known dislike of most modern technology.

"Having to do things the hard way makes you better at your job."

That got a laugh out of her complete with eye roll.

"Okay. That's your opinion and you're entitled to it."

Walt grew serious. He was looking at her in that way he did when something was bothering him. There was something he wanted to say. Vic cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

He was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"Do you ever regret staying here?"

She hadn't been expecting that. Truth be told, it had been quite a while since the last time leaving Absaroka County had crossed her mind.

Vic frowned.

"Where did that come from?"

His shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.

"I know you miss it."

She slid off his desk and sat down on the couch in his office. Leaning forward slightly, she rested her forearms on her legs and clasped her hands. She studied them before lifting her face back towards him.

"I do miss it. I think that's natural when you live somewhere most of your life and then move. Wouldn't you miss Wyoming if you left?"

He nodded.

"Yep."

"It doesn't mean I don't want to be here. So much shit happened before we left. I'm not sure I could really go back even if I wanted to. Besides, I've built a different life out here. My job is here. I have friends here. You are here."

His expression was pensive. She had hoped her response would relax him. It didn't appear to have worked that way. She sighed, trying not to sound impatient. Pulling thoughts out of him could be exhausting.

"Walt, what's wrong?"

He stood up and moved to sit beside her.

"I just know that your family would love to have you back home. That's a powerful pull."

Her eyes moved back to her hands.

"I guess."

"Your father certainly wants you back home."

She sighed with a humorless smile.

"My father wants me back home so that he has some say over my life. My parents are…controlling. They like for their children to do what's expected of them, regardless of how old we are. What makes us happy doesn't necessarily matter."

She paused before continuing.

"I didn't realize until Sean and I had moved here how much they affected my choices. Even if I really didn't want to admit it. My brothers are the same way. Except Al. He runs a restaurant with our uncle. My father was not happy when he gave up being a cop to do that. But, it's what he always wanted. And he was so much happier after he made that choice for himself."

He nodded slowly as though he were mulling her answer in his head.

"Did you want to be something else?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

She looked at him inquisitively. It wasn't like Walt to need reassurance. Normally, that was her issue.

"What started all this, Walt? Really? Are you afraid I'm gonna leave?"

His silence answered the question. Her brow furrowed.

"Why?"

He shifted in his seat a little.

"When your dad was here and he came to my office, he told me you wanted to go home. I wasn't sure what to believe because I was sure you would have told me if that was true. But, it scared me to think that you might go. It still does."

She placed her hand over his between them on the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere. I mean…all I can do is tell you that. It's up to you to believe me."

He nodded his head slowly.

"I love you, Vic. I don't want you to make your decisions based on me, though. I want you to be happy."

He couldn't quite define the look that crossed her face.

"I am happy. I thought you knew that."

Uncertainty crept into her voice.

"I do. I just…"

He shook his head. Words had never been his strong suit. He felt her hand close over his wrist.

"I love you. I…don't want to be anywhere else."

She leaned into his side and rested her cheek against his arm. The soft fabric of his well-worn denim shirt brushed her skin.

xxx

The driver pulled the chirping phone from his jacket pocket. No name appeared on the screen but he knew the number. He held it up to his ear.

"Yeah?"

He heard breathing before the moron said anything. He must be in a panic. Seemed like he was always in a panic.

"Hey, man, the cops were here today?"

He rubbed his forehead.

"Didn't they already talk to you?"

He heard sniffling.

"Yeah, but they were back with more questions. They know, man."

He sighed. Dramatics made him impatient and served no useful purpose.

"What did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell 'em nothing. You know that. I'm not snitch."

The driver smiled a little.

"Good, then don't worry about it. If they didn't arrest you, they're probably just grasping at straws and hoping someone lets something slip."

"I don't know. They seem pretty convinced that I'm involved somehow. Brought up my drug history. Told 'em I don't do that that no more."

This whole conversation was giving him a headache.

"Just stay calm and stick to the plan. Shit won't hit the fan unless you crack."

"I don't crack."

Yeah right.

"Good. Just stay steady. Don't give yourself away."

"Right."

Pressing end, he slid the phone back into his pocket. That dumbass was the only one who could truly ruin this for him. He had the nerves of a wishy-washy damn schoolgirl. The driver sighed and leaned back in his battered chair. His gaze was drawn out the window. He was close to being done with all of this. A few more weeks and he would be out of this hell hole for good. He sure as hell wasn't looking back either.

Durant had brought him nothing but trouble in every form. He slid a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and shook one loose. Tossing the crumpled pack onto the table next to him, he held the cigarette between his lips and flicked his lighter to life. He watched with satisfaction as the cigarette lit up and he tucked the lighter away.

He took a long drag and exhaled a trail of smoke. He really didn't like smoking. But, it steadied his nerves so he resorted to lighting up from time to time. He figured it was better than the hard stuff. The kind of stuff everyone wanted but he knew fried your mind. He didn't want that to be him. Some reject addict who couldn't string together a coherent sentence.

He tapped the cigarette against the ashtray next to his chair and lay it down. He ran his hand over his hair and shook his head. The idiot was proving to be untrustworthy. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this but it could be a problem for him. It should have ended with the girl. Kat. That's what she told them to call her when she had come to them. She seemed like a good enough kid. But, around here, that didn't necessarily mean anything. The driver had dealt with that particular problem.

Now, there was another one that looked like it needed handling as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Vic snapped awake. She glanced at her cell phone thinking it might have been what woke her. But the smooth screen of her phone was dark. It was the landline at Walt's cabin. She frowned at the sleeping figure next to her. The phone ringing had not woken him. He was sprawled on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow. She nudged him with her elbow. He groaned lightly and lifted his face to her, sleepily.

"Hmm?"

Vic was lying on her back.

"Your phone is ringing?"

He sat up groggily, trying to get his bearings. By the time he had planted his feet on the floor. The ringing had stopped. Vic rolled onto her side.

"Never mind."

She shifted her eyes to her cellphone.

"Guess I'm next."

On cue, the screen of her phone lit up with "WORK" and it buzzed on the nightstand. Vic snatched it up. Walt rubbed his hands over his face and listened to her end of the conversation. She hung up and laid her phone back down.

"Shit."

She rolled off the bed. Walt turned slightly.

"What is it?"

His voice was gruff with fatigue.

She was fishing her jeans off the floor.

"We got a body."

He stood up and turned all the way around.

"A body?"

He couldn't mask the surprise in his voice.

"Yep. Get dressed."

He started to pull on clothes. Vic was already ahead of him and buttoning up her uniform shirt.

"That's two bodies in a little over a week."

Vic flipped on the bathroom light and started combing her fingers through her hair and pulling it back in a band she pulled from the back pocket of her jeans.

"Yes, it is. I would be willing to bet there is a connection."

Walt frowned.

"If there's not, then there's two killers in Durant."

She nodded as she came from the bathroom.

"Yep. I think I would rather deal with one myself. I'm going. See you there."

He nodded as he threaded his belt through the loops on his jeans and shoved his feet into his boots.

xxx

Vic's truck was parked with her headlights shining on the side of the road when Walt pulled up in his Bronco and slid out. Ferg had the Charger parked at an odd angle, headlights also illuminating the area.

In the glare of the lights, he could just see Vic stooped down in the grass. She was pulling on the latex gloves she always carried in her pockets. She stood up when she saw him walking towards her.

"You're not gonna believe this shit."

He pushed his hat back on his head.

"Recognize the victim?"

She nodded and gestured for him to follow her. Just off the shoulder of the road, he could make out a dark form in the grass. Walt bent down. He looked at the crumpled body.

"Hit and run?"

Vic met his questioning eyes.

"Could be. Check out the face, though."

He bent over further and let out a breath. Vic voiced his thoughts for him.

"It's Dirk Tillman, our local friendly meth manufacturer."

Walt was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"And the last person we know saw Katrina Daniels."

Vic nodded and moved the body around with her hands. Walt watched her study it this way and that before standing up.

"No obvious signs of foul play. Does look like someone might've hit him. That's an awfully big coincidence, though. Don't you think?"

Walt sighed with a tired nod. Retirement was looking more attractive by the hour.

"Yes, it is. Let's get him loaded in the Bronco and get him to the hospital for autopsy. Let's make sure we cover all of our bases since he's connected to an ongoing case. I'll drive him over to the hospital. You and Ferg go over everything here with a fine tooth comb."

She pulled the gloves off her hands with a nod and a sigh.

"Should've brought coffee. This is going to take the rest of the night."

Walt pulled his keys from his pocket and took a step towards the Bronco.

"I'll bring some back for you and Ferg after I drop Tillman off."

She offered him a small smile.

"Thanks."

xxx

Walt heard the exterior door open and close from his office. He caught a glimpse of Vic as she pulled her jacket off and draped it over her chair. She came into his office, hands across her lower back.

He looked up from his chair.

"Good morning."

She gave him a fake smile.

"Funny."

She winced, her hands still on her lower back. Walt frowned.

"Back hurt?"

Vic nodded.

"Yep. Bending over bodies and crawling around a crime scene for hours tends to do that."

He stood up and came around his desk.

"I asked them to get the autopsy done as quickly as possible. I doubt they'll find anything other than he was hit. You know…it is possible it was an accident."

Vic's eyes were sharp.

"Yeah right. We both know better than that. But, I get it. Open minds."

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the desk.

"So what are you thinking?"

She eased down into a chair.

"That he is somehow involved and that's why he's dead. I mean…he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer so I don't see him masterminding some big crime but…I've been doing this job too long to believe in coincidences. I'm guessing you have, too. I mean, as far as we know, he was one of the last people to see her alive. Now, he's also dead under suspicious circumstances."

Walt's eyes took on the slightly unfocused look they did when he was thinking.

"That would mean there's someone else involved as well. Whoever hit Dirk…assuming it was intentional."

She nodded up at him.

"Yeah…but that's no surprise. All these degenerates flock together. We don't' know that Dirk actually killed her. Now, I'm inclined to think he didn't. Maybe he just knew who did. Maybe whoever actually did it wanted to tie up loose ends. Wouldn't be the first time."

"No, it wouldn't. You and Ferg find anything on the scene."

She shook her head.

"Nothing particularly useful. He's asking around to see if anyone saw anything. You know, Walt, if someone did hit him on purpose, they would've had to have known he was walking on that road at that time."

"Yep."

"Walter?"

He looked towards the door to see Ruby standing there. She gave him a sympathetic look. He knew that meant she had something to tell him that he wasn't going to like.

"The mayor is on the phone for you."

Vic shook her head as she stood up and moved towards the door.

"Have fun with that one."

She walked out of his office, pulling the door shut behind her. Vic sat at her desk and rested her head in her hands. She could already tell it was going to be a long day. It hadn't even been a couple of minutes before Walt's door opened and he came out, stopping next to her. He placed his hands on his hips with a sigh.

"The mayor wants an update on this case in an hour."

She rolled her eyes.

"He's really up your ass isn't he?"

"Our."

Vic paused.

"Our what?"

"He wants you there, too."

She could almost swear he sounded somewhat satisfied dropping that little bomb on her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Me?"

Walt gave her a nod.

"Yep. As the interim sheriff when my retirement becomes official, he thinks you should be included."

She sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't suck more."

xxx

Sawyer Crane hadn't changed since the last time Vic had dealt with him. She still felt the urge to punch him. She could only assume that would never go away. He still wore the same smug expression she remembered from her last face to face with him.

"Walt, Deputy Moretti, thanks for coming."

Walt nodded.

"Hard to tell the mayor no."

Crane smiled at that comment and Vic fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was determined not to let him get to her. Easier said than done.

"I hear another body was found."

"Yes, last night on the side of the road."

Crane tilted his head to the side.

"Another murder?"

Walt shifted his stance.

"We're investigating."

Crane stood up and came around his desk.

"Is that police for you don't know?"

Vic shook her head.

"It means we're investigating. It's what we do. You know, as opposed to making assumptions."

She could have sworn she saw the edge of Walt's mouth tilt upward.

Crane turned to her.

"But you don't know. Do you?"

Vic tensed and Walt interjected before she could respond.

"She's right. We're investigating. The body is waiting for autopsy at the hospital. We'll know more then. I'm not willing to comment when I simply don't have the evidence yet."

Crane was quiet for a moment as he took them both in. Walt sensed there was more he wanted to say. In the end, he gave a curt nod.

"I trust we'll know when you have something."

xxx

Walt could feel the irritation rolling off of her in waves as they walked down the sidewalk back towards the department. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"You shouldn't let him get to you. That's what he wants."

"Sorry, he just really pisses me off. I don't get why he thinks we answer to him. I mean, you're elected. You answer to the people who elected you. Where does he get off acting like he's your boss?"

Walt shrugged.

"He's been that way since the day he took office. I've heard rumors that he's looking at running for a state office. Maybe he will and move on."

He heard her huff a little.

"Sounds too good to be true."

"Politics has always attracted his kind. They're more concerned with how much power they can get. They have agendas. It's all about image and not the truth."

Vic glanced at him.

"How've you put up with him for so long? I have the urge to punch him every time I see him."

Walt smiled a little at the image.

"Guess after a while, you get used to it."

She shook her head.

I've never been able to get used to assholes. We had them in Philly, too. Guess they're everywhere."

When he spoke again, his voice was quiet. Serious.

"If you're gonna be Sheriff, you're going to need to figure out how to get along. Think before you speak. That sort of thing."

She nodded her head but kept her eyes straight.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I can't commit to running. If I hate it, I can't keep doing it. It's not worth being miserable."

The rest of the walk was quiet. Walt removed his hat and coat as he came back into his office and hung them up. Vic sat down at her desk and busied herself with what they had on the case.

xxx

He lost track of time. That wasn't unusual for Walt when he became engrossed in something. Martha always teased him about his ability to finish a book in a day or two and shut the entire world out while he did so. Not much had changed since those days. He looked up when he heard a light tap on his door frame.

Vic stood there. She looked tired. He felt a twinge of guilt tug at him. She was working too hard. He supposed they all were.

Walt rubbed his eyes.

"Hey."

She smiled at him tiredly.

"Hey, yourself. Spending the night here?"

He glanced at his watch.

"Didn't realize it was so late. I've got a few more things to finish up."

She leaned against the doorframe.

"Ok, I'm gonna go."

His eyes lingered on her.

"Home?"

Her eyes held an almost teasing look. It did things to his gut.

"I thought about trying out this new key I got."

He smiled in return.

"That would be a good idea. Make sure it works."

Vic's smile widened.

"Right. So…I'll see you later."

She always had a way of getting to him. He had no clue how she managed to do it so effectively. He dipped his face, almost shyly.

"Sure. Shouldn't be too much longer here."

Vic pushed herself up off the doorframe.

"Later."

xxx

She must have been as tired as she looked in his office. Walt closed his cabin door and turned the lock. He slid off his boots and left them by the door. Removing his hat and coat, he set them aside. The cabin was quiet and dark. If her truck hadn't been sitting out front, he wouldn't have known she was here. Walt stepped into his bedroom.

Vic was on her side, facing away from him. He could tell by her steady, even breathing that she was sound asleep. She didn't even stir when he sat on the bed to remove his socks and shirt. Walt turned and looked down at her. She seemed peaceful. That hadn't happened much lately with their current caseload.

He could just see her in the dark bedroom thanks to the whitish moonlight streaming in through the window. Strands of her hair had fallen across her face and the rest spread out behind her on the pillow. She normally came here when he did or when he was already home. It was the first time, he'd come home to find her asleep in his bed. It caused his heart to swell with the comfort level of it. Coming home to her was something he had only dreamed about before now. The reality was so much more than anything he'd conjured up in his mind.

He wanted to touch her. The silkiness of her hair and the softness of her skin beckoned to him. Walt resisted the urge. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. He gave her one last look and rose. He quietly readied himself for bed and then slid between the cool sheets next to her. She radiated warmth. Walt curled himself up behind her and inhaled the scent that was uniquely Vic. He fell asleep quickly, himself, with her filling all of his senses.

xxx

Vic stood in Walt's office holding the newly delivered autopsy report on Dirk Tillman. Walt watched as her eyes scanned through the report with speed only accomplished by a lot of practice. She stood opposite his desk. He sat in his chair, leaned back and waiting.

"No shit."

He shook his head.

"Nope."

She looked back at the report and then tossed it onto his desk.

"So, he had the same sedative in his system. Wasn't expecting that."

Walt shook his head again.

"Me either."

Vic's hand landed on her hip.

"You just doing short answers today? Or do you plan to elaborate at some point?"

He smiled as he sat forward in his chair and planted his elbows on his desk.

"That's a pretty concrete connection."

"Yes, it is. Pretty damn concrete. It would also make him an easy target to hit. If he was out of it, you know."

Walt nodded.

"Yep."

She gestured at the file on his desk.

"Call the mayor yet?"

"No."

She laughed a little.

"Don't blame you."

Sitting in an empty chair, she leveled her eyes at him.

"So, maybe Tillman was going to give up someone. Or maybe they thought he was. That would be enough reason."

"Yeah, once you've killed a young woman, what's a meth head after that?"

"Ferg find any witnesses?"

Walt shook his head and ran his hand across the top of his desk.

"Only the person who called it in. They found the body after the fact. Claim they never saw a car."

She looked at him with a skeptical expression.

"Cause everyone has been so forth coming with information in this case. This whole set doesn't want to cooperate. Makes everything way harder than it needs to be."

"People don't want to get involved."

"They wouldn't feel that way if it were their sister or daughter lying in the morgue. Actually, they might. Lord knows some of these assholes don't even care about their own mothers."

Walt's expression turned somber.

"Maybe if Katrina Daniels went to Tillman for drugs, he was telling the truth. Let's say he did tell her he didn't have anything to sell her. Did he really send her away?"

"Or did he send her to someone else who could hook her up? There weren't any signs he's been manufacturing in his house. Only drugs seemed to be for personal use. Looks like he was being honest about that. So we need to try and figure out who his associates are. Where would he send her if she had the money but he didn't have the product."

Walt bobbed his head a little in agreement with her train of thought.

"Where's the best place to come up with that information?"

"Clients. One thing, though."

Walt gave her a curious look.

"What's that?"

"The picture everyone's been painting of this girl is that she was basically homeless. Her parents hadn't been in contact. She had no job to speak of. No means of supporting herself. Her boyfriend seems to have been less than helpful in that respect. So…where would she have gotten the money to buy drugs? That's not exactly a cheap hobby."

"Do you think the boyfriend is telling the truth?"

Vic gave her head a slight shake.

"Not completely. I still can't believe he was sleeping with her and wouldn't have known about a drug problem. Unless she was living a double life and there's another boyfriend or friend we haven't found out about."

Walt stood up and reached for his hat.

"Let's go have another chat with Will Jessup. Maybe we've been too nice so far."

A smile crossed Vic's face. Walt shook his head. He knew that smile well enough to know it meant bad news for Jessup if he had been withholding information.

xxx

Will Jessup was anything but happy to see them.

"I've told you everything."

Vic crossed her arms.

"Really? You know…it's looking more and more like your girlfriend might've been trying to buy drugs."

He shook his head.

"I never saw her do any drugs."

Vic nodded with an added eye roll.

"Yeah, we know. You don't associate with that kind of people."

He looked like a scolded child.

"I don't. If she'd done it around me, I would've ended it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Vic took a step closer, invading his personal space.

"Does the name Dirk Tillman ring any bells?"

He hesitated and then shook his head.

"No. Should it?"

"Maybe. If you've bought any meth from him. He was once quite the producer in this area."

Tillman swallowed.

"Then I wouldn't know him. I've never bought drugs. From anyone."

"Did you send your girlfriend to do it for you?"

His face reddened.

"No!"

Vic dismissed him with a shrug.

"The interesting fact is…we have a witness putting Katrina, or someone who looked very much like her, at his house. Right before she went missing."

Jessup had no reply for that. He glanced at Walt, as though he thought there might be some help there. Walt had been quiet up until this point.

"How often were the two of you together, Will?"

Walt's voice was steady and calm. A reprieve of sorts from the sharpness of Vic's questions.

"What do you mean?"

Vic rolled her eyes.

"You were having sex?"

Jessup blushed.

"Yes."

"How often? I mean…did she spend the night a lot or was it just a quickie here or there."

Jessup shifted.

"A little of both, I guess. Depended on my work schedule."

"How many nights a week did she spend with you?"

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes unfocused.

"Maybe one or two."

"And the rest of the time?"

He sighed.

"She would come over and leave after. It always had to be here since she didn't have her own place."

Vic chewed her lower lip and glanced at Walt. He gave her a quick nod. She turned back to Jessup.

"Were you exclusive?"

"I wasn't seeing anyone else. We never really talked about it. I assumed that we were."

"But you don't know that to be a fact?"

He moved his eyes to Walt, who had posed the question in his same steady tone.

"Does anyone really? I mean…you're taking someone's word for it that they're not cheating on you. Can't be with someone 24/7."

"Ever cheat on your wife?"

He shook his head at Vic.

"No. I mean…technically I'm still married. But…I told her about Kat. And that it was over between us. I never went behind her back and slept with another woman."

"She never mentioned any other men or friends?"

He smiled at Vic.

"That's not exactly pillow talk as I know it, Deputy."

Vic started to speak when she noticed something pass across his face. She glanced at Walt.

"What?"

Jessup looked confused.

"What do you mean what?"

"You look like there's more. Something you're not saying."

He hesitated. Vic took another step closer to him and he took one back.

"What is it?"

He looked at the floor.

"Will?"

Her tone had changed. He looked back up at her. She could read the uncertainty in his eyes. Walt also took a step closer.

"If there's something that can help us, you need to tell us."

He looked between the two of them.

"She might have mentioned a guy once. A friend. That's what she called him. Seemed kind of secretive about it. I didn't think much about it at the time."

Walt narrowed his eyes.

"This friend have a name?"

Jessup was fidgeting now.

"We only talked about it the one time. It was…Holland? Hollis."

"That a last name or a first?"

Jessup shrugged.

"Couldn't tell you. That's what she called him. Hollis."

xxx

Vic leaned back in her chair as Walt approached her desk. It was dark outside through the blinds next to her. She shook her head before he even asked her anything.

"No mention of anyone named Hollis anywhere that I can find. I went through Ferg and Zach's notes. Nothing."

She rubbed her eyes.

Walt nodded slowly, his eyes drifting to the street below them. It was dark, except for streetlights.

"You look tired."

"I am tired. That was a lot of shit to go through. Do you really think this guy's connected?"

He shrugged.

"Don't know. I would like to, at least, find out who he is. Maybe talk to him. Even if he doesn't have anything to do with it, he might have some insight."

"I'm going to run the name and see if I get any hits. Maybe he's got a record."

Walt frowned.

"That can wait until tomorrow, Vic. Wrap it up. Have you eaten?"

She shook her head.

"Forgot about it."

He smiled softly. He definitely understood that. He was guilty of forgetting to eat a lot. More than he cared to admit out loud.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep."

Vic started to clear away the files and put them away. Walt returned to his office for his hat and coat. By the time, he returned, she was pulling her own jacket on and zipping it up. Walt glanced at the clock.

"Only thing open is the Red Pony."

Vic made a face.

"What's your fridge look like?"

Walt smiled at the question.

"I have eggs, milk, and beer."

She gave him a nod.

"That'll do. Let's just go to your place and eat. Not really in the mood to be in public."

Walt trailed her down the stairs. He heard her keys jingle as she pulled them from her pocket.

"See you there."

He smiled.

xxx

Walt knew she was awake. She wasn't quite relaxed enough to be asleep. Stray strands of her hair were tickling his chest and chin where her head was propped.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She jerked slightly in surprise when he spoke.

"You can have them for free anytime."

He smiled and then grew more serious.

"Everything okay?"

He felt her shrug, but she remained quiet. Walt placed his hand on her back.

"Vic?"

"My uh…my mom called me on the way over here."

"Okay."

Vic sat up, her hair falling across her shoulders.

"My parents are coming in a couple of days."

He looked up at her.

"Here?"

"To Durant."

"That's what has you so quiet?"

She nodded.

"You know what my dad is like, Walt. Or did you forget?"

"No, I remember. He's a hard man to forget."

She gave him a humorless smile.

"You haven't met my mother. She's…a whole different experience."

He sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Why are they coming now?"

Vic shrugged.

"Who the hell knows?"

"Do they know about us?"

She shook her head.

"No."

Walt nodded slowly.

"Do you plan to tell them?"

She looked frustrated.

"I hadn't planned on doing it in person. But…I suppose this changes that. I mean…right?"

He could hear the uncertainty in her tone.

"If you're ready…tell them."

She looked at him like he had two heads.

"You make it sound so easy. I guess, in theory, it is. My dad's gonna flip."

"Yeah, guess he's not my biggest fan."

She smiled humorlessly.

"That's putting it mildly."

"What about your mom?"

Vic made a face.

"I try not to get in her head."

He smiled a little.

"Maybe it'll turn out better than you think."

She gave him a long look.

"Optimism doesn't really work for you, Walt."

He chuckled.

"How long are they staying?"

"Few days I think."

"That's not too bad. We'll get through it. Together."

He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into him. He felt some of the tension leave her and she murmured into his chest.

"Right."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The driver looked at the newer vehicle sitting on his driveway. New was a relative term. It was newer than the last hunk of junk he had driven. In light of Dirk's threatening deviation from their plan, he felt little choice but to take action. It was a disappointing turn of events and he had been forced to think quickly. He liked Dirk. He really did. They had been friends for a long time. Sadly, over the years, he watched the person he once knew vanish under a haze of drug and alcohol abuse. A once promising mind was stolen by one bad life choice after another. Now, it was all over for him. In a way, the driver felt he'd done Dirk a service. Physical ailments had plagued him the past few years. He was more than likely headed for a premature death anyway at the hands of some health problem he was too young to worry about.

Unfortunately, with a quick plan needed, he decided to use his car. It probably wasn't the best decision he ever made but it would have to do. What was done was done. That was rapidly becoming his motto for life. There was so little in this world one could really control. You could encourage other people to make the right choices. But, in the end, it was up to them. When they failed, sometimes extreme measures were needed. This was only the second person he had ever killed. He didn't like it. But, like an uncontrolled animal, sometimes it was necessary.

He flicked the ashes from the end of his cigarette and ran his hands over the hood of the car. The other one was sitting in a junkyard and would soon be crushed. Hopefully, that would take care of that little issue. As much as he cursed the old car over the years, he had been oddly fond of it. He knew it well. All of its quirks and imperfections. It was like an old companion that he was able to predict fairly simply. Not always dependable but he was always able to get it rolling again. Now, the process would begin again. The issue with most people was their resistance to change. Sometimes, change was not easy. But, it could be incredibly necessary. If you were unable to adapt and change to new situations, then you would never make it in this world.

That was a lesson he had learned when he was ten years old.

xxx

"Find anything?"

Ferg shook his head.

"Not yet. Still working through some things, though. Had to stop and go on a call with Zach. I'll let you know if I get a hit."

Vic nodded.

Ferg was eager to sink his teeth into the case. So, it had been fairly easy to ask him to run through past arrests and try to find someone with the name Hollis. The biggest issue was Walt's aversion to technology. Lately, things had been changing. But, many of the older files were having to be looked through manually. Ferg had promised to recruit Zach to help as soon as he came in.

Vic knocked on Walt's door and stuck her head in.

"Busy."

He looked up and shook his head.

"Not really."

She went all the way in.

"Ferg is looking through older files and trying to find someone named Hollis. Be easier if we knew if it was a first or last name but beggars can't be choosers."

He smiled.

"True. He's been chomping at the bit to get in on this case."

Vic nodded.

"I know. I'm heading out to check local body shops to see if someone has been in the past day or so with a human sized dent in their car."

"Okay."

Walt paused.

"There's a junkyard on the north side of the county that takes old cars. Might want to check there, too. It would be one way to dump a car and be rid of it."

"Okay, I'll go by there, too."

xxx

She was on her third body shop and was quickly growing tired of the smell of old tires and grease. Vic pulled her truck to a stop and slid out, her sunglasses in place. The noon sun was unforgivingly bright today. This place looked as dead as the other two places she had visited. She wondered why a town as small as Durant needed this many auto shops. Vic shrugged to herself as she approached the door to the office. It was propped open with a chunk of broken brick.

The inside was as worn out looking as the outside. Again the smell of grease permeated everything. She wondered how many times she was going to need to wash her hair to get the smell out. Vic walked up to the counter and looked around. It was quiet.

She was about to head towards the garage area when she heard shuffling. A dark head poked in and offered her a lopsided smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm the only one here today."

The rest of the man appeared. Vic's eyes moved over him, taking him in. He had a curly mop of nearly black hair. It reminded her of her brother Tony for a second. He had the deeply tanned skin of someone who spent most of their time outside. He wore coveralls that were dirty and stained with all manner of grease and who knew what else. Average height and weight. Mostly average all the way around, except for his eyes. They were green. Very green. They stood out in bright contrast to the darkness of his hair and skin.

"Can I help you, deputy?"

Vic smiled in a friendly manner.

"Maybe. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

His face grew serious.

"Something happen?"

Vic tried to keep her manner light.

"I'm investigating a case and I just have a few questions."

He gave her a nod.

"Sure. Willing to help anyway I can."

"Were you here yesterday?"

He shook his head.

"No, been off the last couple of days. Just came back in today."

"Do you know if anyone brought in a car to be fixed that was dented or looked wrecked?"

He was quiet for a moment, like he was thinking. Another shake of the head.

"No, ma'am. Only cars been brought in this week are for pretty routine stuff. Oil changes and tires. Nothing unusual. Nothing wrecked. Is uh…is something the matter?"

Vic studied him. On the surface he seemed eager to help, polite. But his eyes betrayed a maturity that told her wasn't a naïve young man working on cars. He had boyish good looks but she was almost certain he was older than he looked.

"Just asking all the shops in the area. Can't really discuss much."

He smiled. It almost looked genuine.

"Understandable. There's only one other guy who works and he's off until the weekend. We have two cars in right now. You're welcome to have a look but they're both here for new tires. Decent looking cars. No dents."

She returned his smile.

"Thanks for your time. I didn't catch your name."

"Jason."

"Jason…?"

He paused for a split second before answering.

"Jason Hollister."

xxx

She blew into the station like a hurricane storming the beach. Ferg looked up at her in question as she grabbed a pen and jotted a couple of words before she pulled out her laptop and began typing away. After a few minutes, she stood up and headed for Walt's office.

"I may have a lead on this Hollis person."

His interest was piqued.

"Really? Who?"

Vic sat down but stood back up. She was radiating energy.

"Guy named Jason Hollister. Maybe Hollis isn't the actual name at all. Maybe it's a nickname."

"Possible. Where did you meet him?"

"He works at one of the body shops."

Walt ran his hand over his chin.

"How did he seem?"

She shrugged.

"Helpful. Nothing out of the ordinary but…I don't know. He gave me a weird vibe if you know what I'm saying."

Walt nodded slowly.

"We need more than a vibe."

She rolled her eyes.

"I know. I'm running his name to see if there's anything there."

"Did you check the junkyard?"

Vic shook her head.

"They were closed. Sign posted said they'll be back day after tomorrow. Couldn't find a number or anything to call."

Walt nodded.

"Okay. Let me know if you get anything on this guy."

"Sure."

A while later he heard her again.

"Hey, Walt, we got something."

Vic was holding a sheet of paper when he emerged from his office. He looked at her in question.

"Jason Hollister. Thirty-five. We've never arrested him but he was picked up in Sheridan for selling stolen goods. Car parts. That's been eight years ago. Dropped statutory rape charges from ten years ago."

Walt took the paper from her and scanned it.

"Let's go have a talk with him. See if we can get some kind of connection."

She nodded. Vic had her hand on her jacket when the department door opened and everything stopped.

"Vic."

She would have known her father's voice anywhere. He smiled as he came through the door, her mother right behind him.

"Dad? Wh…I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

He shrugged.

"We got an earlier flight."

He pulled her into a hug. When he released her, she found her mother's eyes on her.

"Victoria."

"Mom."

Vic felt a sense of unease begin to creep into her stomach.

Walt stood halfway between her desk and his office, where he had been headed to get his hat. Victor Moretti's eyes fell on him.

"Sheriff."

Walt turned back around and nodded at him.

"Chief."

Vic's mother moved around her husband and offered Walt her hand.

"Sheriff Longmire. I'm Lena Moretti. It's so nice to finally meet you. Don't worry. I don't believe everything my husband tells me about you."

Walt felt red creep up his face as he shook her hand. She held it a bit longer than necessary before releasing it. He swallowed the surprise of how much Lena resembled Vic. She was older of course. She looked similar in age to her husband. But she had aged well. Her dark hair was cut short and held only a trace of gray around her temples. Her skin had the same light tone as Vic's. He could see where Vic had inherited her eyes. Lean wore a simple white blouse with a floral print skirt that seemed to flow with her. Where Vic tended to be rougher around the edges, her mother possessed a strong femininity.

He could almost immediately sense the tenseness in Vic.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Moretti."

She waved a hand at him.

"Lena, please. Mrs. Moretti was his mother."

She gestured at her husband.

Vic shifted her feet and cleared her throat.

"So you just decided to come a day early?"

Her mother smiled at her.

"The opportunity presented itself."

Vic swallowed.

"And, of course, you took it. Where are you staying?"

Her father spoke up.

"The casino. Seems like the nicest hotel in town. You know how your mother is."

Walt could almost feel the eye roll coming on.

"Right. Do you need directions or…"

Her mother gave her a sharp look.

"I would have thought you would be happier to see us, Victoria. It's not like you ever come home."

Her jaw tightened.

"I am happy to see you. Really. But…I'm at work. And in the middle of a murder investigation."

Victor looked interested.

"A murder?"

Lean shoved at his arm.

"Don't start, Victor. You're not involved. Your father wants to have dinner tonight. Will you be available then?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Her mother smiled again.

"Excellent. The restaurant at the casino is supposedly excellent so let's meet there."

Vic nodded her agreement.

"Sure."

"7:30."

Another nod.

"I will be there."

xxx

Walt drove and she had no problem with it. He could tell. She rolled down the window and looked out at the passing landscape as Walt drove towards the body shop. He glanced across the seat of the Bronco at her.

"Something wrong?"

Vic turned her face towards him. Her eyes were hidden by the dark lenses of her sunglasses.

"Just looking forward to dinner."

He could detect the distinct lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Can't be that bad, Vic."

She shook her head.

"It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

She sighed.

"You've seen what my dad is like. I mean…he was literally packing my stuff without asking. Telling me what I was going to do. You know that's why they're here. It drives them crazy that I'm not in Philly anymore. Easier to exert control when you're under their thumb."

"It's because they care about you, Vic. They worry. I've made similar mistakes with Cady. It always came from a place of love."

She shook her head again.

"It's different with them, Walt. Trust me. You don't know them. They're oblivious to how old we are. That we all have our own lives. Or our actual happiness."

"You and your brothers."

She nodded.

"Yeah. They were always harder on me. Only girl. You know. Expectations were set accordingly. I have spent most of my life trying to screw up their expectations of me. Got a pretty good success rate, too."

He smiled a little. That sounded like the Vic he knew. He could tell the day he hired her that she had a wild streak. Untamed was the word he would use. It gave her an edge. Made her slightly unpredictable at times. It could also give him a headache when it would rear its head at work and she would tell him exactly what she thought. He had always valued that honesty in her character. He knew Sean didn't like it. He suspected maybe the man had before they were married and had expected her to settle down more. But, some people needed a little more room to be themselves. Maybe that's what drawn them together in the beginning. He understood her. She understood him. A mutual respect had always existed. Over time, it had changed and evolved into something more. Walt would never ask her to be less than she was. He loved what she was. All of it.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She turned her face back to him and shook her head.

"No. No reason for you to go through all that."

He kept his eyes on the road.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you'll get yours soon enough when they find out about us."

A beat of silence passed.

"Do you plan to tell them tonight?"

She was quiet again. Her silences made him uneasy. It wasn't natural for her. She was a person of motion and activity.

"You don't have to, Vic. It's okay."

"Yes, I'm going to tell them tonight. That should make dinner fun. What in the hell are you thinking getting involved with that man? He's your boss for God's sake."

Walt flinched at the way she raised her voice. She glanced at him with a smile.

"That's what it'll sound like. Maybe I should call ahead and warn Henry so he can prep his staff."

Walt pulled into the parking lot of the body shop Vic had visited a few hours before and cut the engine.

"The offer stands. You don't have to do this by yourself."

She smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt. Her hand paused on the door handle.

"Thanks, but I got this."

Jason Hollister looked up as they came through the door. His eyes landed on Vic, moved to Walt, and then back to her. He smiled warily.

"Deputy, did I say something that made you bring back up?"

There was a disarming charm about him. It was one of the first things she noticed on her first visit.

"I'm Sheriff Longmire, we're investigating a murder."

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"The young lady? I saw that on the news. Sad."

He shook his head.

Walt pulled a picture from his pocket and laid it on the counter between them. He slid it towards Jason.

"Her name was Katrina Daniels. Do you recognize her?"

He lifted the picture up and looked at it.

They were both expecting him to say no. He lowered the picture and met Walt's eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes I do, Sheriff."

He extended the picture out and Walt took it, sliding it back into his coat pocket.

"From where?"

Jason leaned on the counter with his elbows.

"She came in with some guy. He was needing the oil changed in his car. Real clean cut looking type. Probably never gotten his hands dirty in his life. Anyway, we were a little busy and he didn't want to wait. So, they left."

"That's it?"

He turned his green eyes to Vic.

"No. She came back later and…well, I guess she was hitting on me."

"And?"

He smiled a little.

"Well…I mean…she was a pretty girl. We went out and had a few drinks. Took her back to my place."

Vic tilted her head.

"You slept with her?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, a few times. That night and then a couple more. Wasn't anything serious."

"Did you know her to do drugs, Jason?"

He made a face at Walt at the suggestion.

"Uh…no. I don't do drugs myself. Don't mind some drinks and cigarettes. No drugs. Screws people up. I never saw her take any drugs. But…then…I honestly didn't know her that well. She seemed like she was pretty straight to me. Bored with her boyfriend…but otherwise a nice girl."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Maybe a month ago. Can't remember the exact date."

Walt nodded and offered him a smile.

"Thank you for your time. We appreciate it."

Jason returned the smile.

"Glad to help, Sheriff. Hate this happened. She was a sweet kid."

Vic glanced at Walt and then back to Jason Hollister.

"I have one more question. Do you ever go by Hollis?"

She could tell the question caught him off guard. The rest of the visit he seemed perfectly composed.

"Uh…yeah. Old nickname. Why?"

"Just curious."

She trailed Walt out of the shop and to his Bronco. Walt started engine as she pulled her door closed.

"What do you think?"

She looked back towards the building.

"That he's way too confident."

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Guess her boyfriend didn't know she was sleeping with this guy on the side."

Walt scratched at his neck.

"Didn't seem to. Someone isn't telling the truth."

Vic put her sunglasses back on as he pulled out onto the highway.

"Got that right."

xxx

"How are you, Victoria?"

Vic ran her finger over the rim of her water glass. Beads of condensation ran down the glass leaving tiny tracks.

"Good."

"You've recovered, I trust."

Vic moved her eyes away from her glass and to her mother who was watching her closely.

"Yes. My leg is fine."

Her dinner sat mostly untouched. Constant questioning had a way of ruining her appetite. They had held back until the main course. Probably afraid she would bolt before they had a chance to bombard her fully. Lena lowered her voice.

"Your father told me about the baby."

She felt her jaw tighten. She had been hopeful her mother would have the tact to not bring this up at dinner. She should've known better.

"I don't want to talk about it now."

Her mother leaned forward a bit.

"Victoria…"

"I don't want to talk about it at dinner."

Her voice increased in pitch. Lena held up her hands in surrender.

"Fine…but you can't run away from it forever."

"I'm not…"

Vic paused and lowered her voice.

"I'm not running away from anything. If you were really that concerned, you could have picked up the phone and called."

Her mother grew quiet and her father interrupted the exchange.

"How is work?"

"Busy."

"Working on a murder case, huh?"

Lena rolled her eyes.

"Really, Victor. You want to discuss work with her."

She turned her attention to Vic.

Before she could say anything, Vic cut in.

"Why are you here? In Wyoming. All the time I've been here and no one ever came until after I got shot. So…why are you here now?"

Her parents exchanged glances. It was Victor who spoke up.

"We're worried about you, Vic. The kind of life you're living out here."

She gave him a questioning look.

"The kind of life?"

"What your father means is…your lifestyle, Victoria. Your father tells me you're living in an RV in a trailer park."

Vic rolled her eyes. She could hear the disapproval in her mother's voice.

"Not to mention getting knocked up. Is that where you're going with this?"

She felt heat rush to her face in anger. Vic slid her chair back.

"I'm not doing this."

She caught her mother by surprise.

"What?"

"I'm not doing this anymore. Justifying myself to you. Thanks for dinner."

xxx

Vic walked into the office and slammed the door behind her. Flopping into her desk chair, she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. She heard the quiet shuffle of feet and looked up to see Walt standing in the doorway of his office.

"Vic?"

She leaned back in her chair. In her anger, she hadn't noticed his Bronco parked on the street.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here."

She looked around at the empty station.

"Why are you here?"

He smiled a little.

"I was going to ask you the same question. Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with your parents?"

She stood up and walked by him into his office.

"I was. I left."

Walt followed her in. Vic hoisted herself up onto his desk, sitting on the edge facing where he stood. He cocked his head on to one side, studying her.

"Went that well?"

She sighed.

"Do you realize that I have spent most of my life being expected to explain my decisions to other people? It's bullshit. I'm not doing it anymore."

Walt moved closer to her, speaking in a low voice.

"What happened?"

She looked down at her feet.

"They started the same shit they always do. They disapprove of my job. Of where I live. And of how I live."

Walt frowned.

"What do you mean how you live?"

She looked up at him.

"Living in an RV. Unmarried and pregnant. I don't think there's much about my life they approve of."

He winced a little.

"They brought up the baby?"

She nodded and swallowed a swell of emotion.

"My mother just had to. And not even privately. At fucking dinner."

Her voice cracked slightly. Walt covered the few steps that separated them until he was directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Vic."

She huffed a little.

"You didn't do anything. You know…Sean was the same way. He always wanted me to explain myself and what I was doing. And then I was supposed to listen to his opinion of it. Funny how I hated that about my parents but then married someone who did the exact same thing. It's like a cycle you can't really break."

He placed a warm hand on her right knee and gave it a squeeze.

"But you can, Vic. And it looks like you are. Did you tell them how you feel?"

She nodded with a slight smile.

"You know I did. I just…why can't they just be happy for me? Or, God forbid, proud of anything I do. I mean…I've got a decent job. I got out of a shitty marriage. I didn't even get around to telling them about us."

Walt shook his head.

"Don't worry about that, Vic."

She smiled ruefully.

"It'll be one more thing they can be pissed about."

Walt took one more step to her. Vic parted her knees and he stepped in between them. Leaning her head forward, she let it come to rest on his chest. His chin sat on the top of her head. She could feel the tension draining out of her. Vic couldn't have said how long they stayed that way. Unmoving. Not talking.

After a while, she looked up at his.

"You never told me why you were here so late."

He shrugged.

"Not much else to do. I was looking over this case."

Vic inhaled deeply.

"Mmm…you work too much. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"The cabin."

He hesitated.

"What about your parents?"

"I'll call them later."

Walt stepped back and she slid off his desk, her feet thumping softly on the floor. Walt grabbed his hat and his coat and followed behind her. They were about five steps from the door when it opened. Vic stopped and Walt nearly collided into her back. Vic felt all of the tension come back when her father walked into the office.

"Dad?"

He smiled at her.

"I thought I might find you here."

"What are you doing here?"

He paused and looked over her shoulder at Walt.

"Sheriff. Working late?"

"I was. Done now."

Victor's eyes moved back to Vic.

"Can we talk?"

Vic sighed.

"About what?"

"What happened at dinner."

Vic shook her head.

"I was gonna call you tomorrow. We can talk about it then."

Victor looked back to Walt.

"Don't let us hold you up, Sheriff. I would like to talk to my daughter alone."

Walt seemed unsure. He could almost sense Vic steeling herself for whatever her father had to say. He wondered if this was how he made Cady feel every time he questioned a choice she made in her life.

"Dad, I really don't want to do this now. It's late and I'm tired."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Victor stepped clear of the door.

"Just a few minutes, Vic."

She glanced at Walt and nodded. He returned the gesture and planted his hat on his head.

"Nice seeing you, Chief. Vic."

Walt pulled the door closed behind him. Vic turned to her father, crossing her arms over her chest. He started before she could speak.

"Vic, I'm sorry."

She couldn't help but look surprised.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Yes. We shouldn't have made you feel like we were attacking you. It's concern, Vic. That's all it's ever been."

"You know…we had this conversation the last time you were here, dad."

"I know. I told your mother as much. We need to be more supportive. I know that. It's just…it's hard. You would understand that if you were a parent."

She ignored the last comment.

"Well, there's something I was gonna tell you tonight. But you can't freak out."

"What is it, Vic?"

She gestured towards her desk.

"Sit."

He hesitated and then sat in her chair. Vic leaned on her desk.

"I'm seeing someone."

Her father raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Well, that's good news. Who is he and when do we get to meet him?"

"You already have."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"Who…"

She cut in before she lost her nerve.

"It's Walt."

For what seemed like an eternity, silence stretched between them. Finally, Victor stood up. His face had reddened slightly.

"Walt Longmire?"

"Yes."

"You…you're dating your boss? The man who nearly got you killed."

She shook her head.

"See, this is why I haven't told you. He did not almost get me killed. Jesus, dad. How many times do I have to go over that with you? That was a choice I made. I have to live with the consequences. Walt is the one who got me to the hospital. He saved my life that night."

"Vic..."

She held up her hand.

"No. This is not up for debate. If you…if you want to be part of my life…then it has to be my life. You can't swoop in here and pass judgement when you don't even have the whole picture. Now, it's late and I'm gonna go. Sleep on it and then we'll talk tomorrow. Okay?"

He nodded and she could tell that he was unhappy.

Vic forced a smile to her face.

"I will see you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Walt gave her an amused look.

"You really said that?"

Vic nodded. He could tell she was pleased with herself.

"Yep. He's not happy, though. Gotta warn you about that."

Walt smiled at her.

"I think I can handle myself."

She returned the smile.

"I know you can. It's just…it would be nice if everyone could get along."

He ran his hand over the soft skin of her back. She was stretched alongside him in bed on her stomach. Her head was propped up on her hands so she could see his face. He offered her a reassuring smile.

"It'll work out."

Vic snorted.

"Right. I figure…they'll be gone in a few days and things can get back to normal. At least, our version of normal."

Silence fell over them. Vic lowered her head and let it rest on his upper arm. His skin was warm under her cheek. He thought she had fallen asleep when she spoke again. Her voice was unusually soft in the quiet of his bedroom.

"Walt, can I tell you something?"

He could hear the vulnerable tone in her voice. It was a tone he had become accustomed to in the time they had been together. She had been vocal about her insecurities and concerns from the beginning. Walt had done what he could to address and allay her fears. He understood her reluctance to open herself up. After he lost Martha, he had gone through the same thing. Sometimes he was still guilty of it. He looked at it as a kind of defense mechanism. He knew it was hard for her to reveal these parts of herself to him. The same held true for himself. It wasn't easy to let someone in after keeping people at a distance for so long. That it was Vic did make it somewhat easier. He hoped he offered her that in return.

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

Walt tried to counter what she had grown accustomed to dealing with from the people in her life. Judgement and disapproval. People pushing her to change and be something she wasn't. He liked to think he offered a reprieve from all of that in the same way she did for him. He had fallen for the person that she was, not who he thought she should be.

She moved a little, her face rubbing against his skin.

"I never thanked you for everything you did for me. After I got shot. I don't think I could've gotten through that alone. So…thank you."

Walt smiled softly, tightening his arm around her.

"You thanked me when you were in the hospital. But, that's not the kind of thing I expect to be thanked for. I did what anyone would have done, Vic."

She shook her head slowly.

"No, you did…you did more. Way more than you had to. Bringing me here and all the meals you made me. The support. All of it."

He ran his hand over her hair.

"It's nothing you haven't done for me, Vic. That night…when I was driving you to the hospital…I was so afraid you weren't going to make it. And I had all these thoughts in my head. Things I never told you that I should have. After that…I wasn't gonna let it go anymore. I should've known better in the first place."

She lifted her head again and smiled at him before she pushed herself up and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

Sliding up and over, she moved to straddle him, planting her hands on either side of his head. Walt smiled up at her, his hands running up and down her sides. Bending her elbows, Vic lowered her face closer to his until her breath tickled his face.

"I still have a lot of tension to work out, you know."

He couldn't help but smile more.

"I can help with that."

xxx

When her eyes opened, the first thing that struck Vic was the smell of bacon. It made her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten much at dinner and her body was reminding her of that. Rolling onto her side, she looked at the time on her cell phone. It was still fairly early. They rarely had much time on work mornings to actually enjoy breakfast.

Vic shoved the blanket off and fished for a pair of jeans. Pulling them on, she tugged a clean tank top over her head and walked slowly into the kitchen. Walt stood at the stove, scrambling eggs and turning bacon strips. He glanced her way when he heard her behind him.

"Morning."

Vic inhaled.

"Good morning. What's all this?"

He shrugged.

"Breakfast."

She leaned on the counter next to him.

"You must've gotten up early."

He nodded as he concentrated on cooking.

"Yeah, woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Something on your mind?"

"Nah, just couldn't sleep."

She shrugged.

"Least you made good use of your time."

She smiled and then started to pull plates from his cabinets. Walt removed the food from the stove top. While Vic poured coffee for them both, he scooped eggs and bacon onto their plates and set the plates on the table. He watched with a smile as Vic doctored her coffee with sugar and milk. He had always teased her about her diluted coffee.

Vic's phone buzzed next to her on the table. She glanced at it and shrugged off the call.

"I assume it's not work."

She shook her head as she swallowed a sip of coffee.

"No, my mom. I'll call her after breakfast."

She finished her food and set her plate in the sink. She picked up her coffee cup and drank the last of it.

"That was good. Thanks."

He smiled.

"My pleasure."

Vic rolled her eyes at his too nice tone.

Grabbing her phone, she tucked it into her back pocket and started toward the bedroom.

"Smartass. I'm gonna finish getting ready for work."

Walt nodded. He stood up to set his own plate in the sink. The dish clattered against Vic's. He turned at a knock on the door. Frowning, he glanced at his watch. He rarely had company before work.

When he opened the door, he was more than a little surprised to see Victor Moretti standing on his porch.

"Chief Moretti?"

Victor nodded his head.

"Sheriff. Can I come in?"

Walt nodded and closed the door as the older man entered.

"What can I do for you, Chief?"

"You can tell me what exactly you're doing with my daughter."

Walt's brow furrowed.

"Excuse me."

"I assume she told you that she told me about the two of you."

Walt nodded, his jaw set.

"She did."

"I'm curious as to your interest in her."

"My interest. Are you asking about my intentions with her?"

Victor nodded his head.

"Yes."

Walt placed his hands on his hips.

"That's between me and Vic. She's not a child, Chief."

"She's my daughter."

"And I respect that. But, she is a grown woman. More than capable of making her own decisions."

Victor started to say something when a voice broke in.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?"

Walt turned to see Vic, fully dressed down to the gun and badge on her belt.

Victor turned to her.

"Having a man to man conversation."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"You can't just show up at someone's house and give them the third degree. Jesus, dad."

Walt stepped back and looked at his boots. He hated to see her in this position. Vic looked at him, anger seeping into her features.

"What did he say to you?"

Walt glanced between the two of them, not wanting to stoke the fire he saw burning in her eyes. But, also wanting to be honest with her.

"He wants to know my intentions."

She scowled ever farther and turned to her father.

"His intentions? What the fuck does that even mean? What year do you think we're living in?"

Her father held up his hand.

"Vic…"

She shook her head and brushed off his attempt to interrupt her.

"Don't Vic me. Where do you get off coming here, behind my back, and asking him questions like that? Like…like we're teenagers sneaking around or something. And you wonder why I never tell you anything. It's because of shit like this."

Her father shifted on his feet.

"I didn't know you were here. Your truck isn't out front."

Vic folded her arms across her chest and pinned her father with a glare.

"Obviously. That makes it worse."

Victor's eyes moved between the two of them. She could see him trying to size up the situation and fit the pieces into place. He was not a man who was easily deterred.

"Are you living with him, Vic? Is that what this is?"

He nodded at Walt. Her jaw was set. Walt could see she was more than prepared to square off by her stance.

"That's none of your business."

"You're my daughter."

"You seem to forget that I'm grown. I don't owe you an explanation. Sure as hell not when you're acting like a cop and trying to interrogate me. Or Walt."

Victor doubled down and pressed forward seeking answers.

"Was he the father? Of your baby?"

Walt could almost hear her deflate when she exhaled sharply. He felt his own anger rising up in his gut. His eyes fell on Vic, who had gone somewhat pale in the face. Walt stepped in front of her, his shoulder brushing hers.

"That's enough."

His voice came out stern with a tinge of warning behind it.

"Wh…what?"

Walt glanced over his shoulder at Vic. Her eyes were shifting between her father and him.

Victor honed on Walt.

"I want to know if you got my daughter pregnant and then let her get in the line of fire of a federal fugitive. I seem to remember the papers implying that you killed him when it was Vic. Did you use her in order to save your own career?"

Walt started to take another step forward when Vic moved around him. He felt her lay her palm flat on his chest and push him back just a little. Their eyes met briefly before she turned her attention to her father. Her voice was more even now, steadier.

"Dad, you need to go. Now."

The anger had left her voice. It was quiet. Quiet in a way that gave Walt pause.

"Vic…"

Victor tried again.

She shook her head at him, her face resolute.

"Now. Please."

Victor nodded. Walt trailed him out to the porch.

"Chief Moretti."

Victor turned.

"I respect that you're Vic's father. But…don't ever treat her like that again."

He could hear the quiet anger in his own voice. Turning, he went back inside without waiting for a response. He found her sitting on the couch. She looked up at him as he approached.

"Walt, I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

She stood up.

"I'll tell him that you weren't the father. It's not fair for them to think that of you."

Walt placed his hands on her shoulders.

"That's your business, Vic. I don't care what people think of me. Don't feel like you need to do anything on my account."

She tilted her head forward and rested it on his chest.

"I'm sorry that you've been pulled into this shit."

His hands slid from her shoulders to hers arms. He ran his palms up and down them.

"I can handle your father, Vic."

She shook her head at him.

"But you shouldn't have to. I'm going to talk to them both. Tonight. This will get sorted out."

She had regained her equilibrium. He nodded, his eyes searching hers.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Vic shrugged. He could read the doubt on her face.

"I don't expect you to deal with this, Walt. They're my parents. I'll handle it."

He lowered his voice a little, trying to make her see she didn't have to do everything on her own.

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it by yourself, Vic. Let me come with you. We'll talk to them together. Can't hurt to have someone in your corner."

He smiled at her causing a small smile to play across her features in return. He knew she was about to give in.

"Ok. Sure. But you can't punch my father. No matter how much you might want to."

He laughed a little, feeling her mood lighten some.

"I think I can handle that."

xxx

This time, Will Jessup had been willing to come to them. Funny how cooperative people could get when they didn't feel like suspects and the heat was clearly on someone else. He looked down at the mugshot picture that Vic handed him and studied it carefully. He raised his eyes back to hers.

"I don't really remember him. We were there for maybe five or ten minutes. Haven't been back."

He handed the picture back to Vic. She laid it on Walt's desk and then leaned on the desk facing Jessup.

"This is the man Kat was talking about. The one she called Hollis."

He nodded slowly, his eyes on Vic. She could see the questions creeping across his features.

"So she was friends with this guy?"

Vic glanced at Walt and shook her head.

"According to him, she came back to the body shop later on and they went out."

She saw Jessup's jaw tighten slightly. He swallowed.

"She sleep with him?"

Vic nodded slowly, trying to gauge his reaction.

"He says she did. There's really no reason for him to lie about that."

Jessup was quiet, absorbing the information. Digesting it.

"How long did it go on?"

Vic felt a tinge of guilt at having to tell him these things about his deceased girlfriend.

"He said it was just a few times and then it ended. That it was never serious."

He ran his fingers along the seam on the leg of his jeans, picking at the threads.

"Do you think he had something to do with it? Her being killed."

Walt spoke up.

"We can't really say. The investigation is ongoing. We were just curious if you had any information on this man. We have to look at every angle. Even if it's uncomfortable."

He looked to Walt and sighed heavily. His expression was troubled.

"I wish I did, Sheriff. I really do. But, like I said, I've only been to that place once. I mean…I kind of remember talking to him but nothing really stood out. I was the one asking him questions. I didn't even notice Kat taking any real interest in him. Feel kind of stupid now."

Walt sighed as he stood up and came around his desk. He stopped next to Vic and looked down at the man sitting in his office. It could be a struggle, in their line of work, to keep feelings and opinions at bay. Their job was to solve the crime and sometimes that meant uncovering information that could hurt the people who remained behind. It was an aspect of his job he had never liked. But the truth was a necessity in situations like this one.

"We're sorry to have to keep asking you the same questions. I understand it's hard to hear these things. But, sometimes, people don't even realize a piece of information is significant. Go on home and think about it. If something comes to you, anything at all, give us a call. Even if you think it doesn't matter."

Jessup nodded as he pushed up out of the chair.

"Thank you, Sheriff. I will."

He walked slowly out of the office, his feet shuffling lightly over the floor. They watched him go in silence.

Walt sighed and sat back down. Vic sat in the chair that Will Jessup had vacated.

It was Vic who broke the silence.

"So she wasn't quite as clean as everyone thought she was."

She planted her elbow on the arm of the chair and propped her chin in her hand. Walt shook his head sadly.

"She was too young to be with men like this. A girl her age should have been in college or having a good time with her friends. Not getting involved with a married man and getting pulled into a mess like this. Kids always want to grow up too fast. They never know how good they have it."

Vic nodded her head in agreement. A knowing expression had washed over her features while he spoke. She knew all too well that he was right.

"Walt, she wasn't any different than most girls her age. I was the same way. Shit, worse, when I was twenty or twenty-one. I mean…she was dating a guy who…well doesn't seem like the type a girl her age would go for. Then she sees this hot guy who works on cars. Fo…"

"You think he's hot?"

She paused, her train of thought broken by his question.

"What?"

His eyes were on her and mildly amused.

"You think Jason Hollister is hot? That's what you just said."

She smiled a little and shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"Well, I mean…he kind of is. And he has an edge that Will Jessup does not. Girls like that. All I'm saying is that I can see the allure he would have on a young woman."

She smiled at him teasingly, a trace of surprise in her voice when she spoke again.

"Are you jealous?"

Walt gave her a look.

"No."

He said it in a matter of fact tone. Too much so.

Her smile widened.

"I think you might be."

He shook his head.

"No, just concerned that you think a murder suspect is hot."

Vic rolled her eyes and stood up. She could see the beginnings of a smile on his face as she planted her palms on his desk and leaned down closer to him.

"Don't worry. He's not my type. Maybe once upon a time."

She could see him fighting the urge to smile. Vic laughed and then grew serious.

"So Ferg and Zach are out running down some things on Hollister. Trying to find some connection with Dirk Tillman, drugs, or anything relevant."

Walt nodded his head slowly.

"Sounds good."

xxx

Vic was determined to keep things right this time. She had asked her parents to meet them at the Red Pony. She figured she might as well be on familiar territory. She sat in the Bronco looking towards the door. Walt tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You okay?"

She nodded without looking at him.

"Yeah. Just ready for this to be over with."

He reached across the seat and place his hand on her arm.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Vic."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Right."

She pulled on the door handle and stepped out onto the gravel parking lot.

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

She and Walt were early. She liked that. She was going to make this conversation different. She was going to feel in control of the situation and wasn't going to allow her parents to make her feel off kilter and out of sorts by catching her off guard. She hadn't expected them to bring up the baby so abruptly. That was still a sore spot in her heart. An ache that never quite went away.

Walt trailed her to a table in the corner. It would be quieter here. Allow for more privacy. She could feel his eyes on her. Taking her in and surveying her. He would know that she was uneasy. She was trying to be confident but Walt always saw through her tough exterior.

Sitting down, they both ordered a beer and waited. Vic took a sip and peeled a little of the label from the cold bottle. She saw her father appear first, followed by her mother. Both looked around like they had landed on another planet. Vic waved them over with an apprehensive smile. She could tell her father was unhappy to see Walt with her. He paused when they reached the table, his eyes moving between the two of them.

"Bring back-up?"

Vic looked up at her father. She was glad Walt had persisted in coming with her. His presence gave her the boost she needed now that they were all face to face.

"Something like that. Sit."

She waited until her parents had drinks. Vic turned her own bottle around in her hands. Walt was a model of calm. Vic was watching him in her periphery. Her mother started the conversation.

"You father told me about the two of you."

Vic nodded.

"I figured he would. I know he's not happy about it."

Lena nodded.

"No, he's not. But you know your father and I don't always agree."

Vic shifted her eyes to her father.

"There is something that you need to know, dad. Before anything else is said. Walt wasn't the father. He didn't even know I was pregnant until right before I was shot. That's on me. Not him. He tried to keep me safe, but I wouldn't listen. Blaming him for that, like you've been doing, is unfair and it isn't right. That was a choice I made and it's something that I have to take responsibility for and live with. Alright?"

Victor gave her a long look and then moved his eyes to Walt.

"I apologize for my assumption."

Walt nodded his head.

"I understand, Chief. I do. I have a daughter. I can't say that I would react much differently were it her."

Vic took a swallow from her bottle, relieved that part was out of the way.

"Dad, I know you don't like this."

She gestured between herself and Walt.

"But, I'm not asking for your approval."

Her father smiled a little.

"You never have."

Vic continued.

"I would like for everyone to get along. But…that's up to you. You've never even given him a fair chance. You have all these ideas in your head about the kind of person he is. And, none of them are right. I told you when you were here before…you don't know him."

"Fair enough. But…do you think it's wise to be involved with your boss, Vic. That can get messy fast. You know that."

Walt interjected.

"I'm retiring, actually."

Victor leaned back in his chair and turned his attention to Walt.

"Really. Because of Vic?"

Walt glanced at Vic. That had been a topic of much discussion between the two of them.

"Yes and no. I've been considering retirement for some time. There were some things…of a personal nature I wanted to resolve first. That's all over and done now. This is something that Vic and I have talked about a lot. It wasn't a decision that was reached lightly."

Her father returned his eyes to her.

"Where does that leave you, Vic?"

She ran her fingers over the scarred surface of the table.

"As acting Sheriff."

That got Victor's attention.

"Really?"

"Yes. For now. I plan to finish his term."

"Then what?"

Vic shrugged.

"Then, I don't know. Haven't decided. We'll see how this goes first."

Victor sighed.

"You know…back in Philly…you're potential for advancement would be limitless."

She shook her head.

"Not after everything that happened. And…work isn't everything. It's not my life like it's yours."

Lena smiled at Walt.

"What are your plans after you retire?"

"I'm not completely sure. I've been thinking about that. I'm not much for sitting around so I'll find something. I'm only retiring from being Sheriff."

She nodded her head.

Vic was watching Victor.

"What is it, dad. I can tell you've got something to say."

He sighed.

"Vic, I just don't understand why you're still here. There are so many more opportunities for you back East. Even if you don't want to come home…there are other cities. Bigger than this, where you could do so well for yourself. In all areas of your life. I mean…I understand why you and Sean moved out here but time has passed, Vic. A lot of the people who gave you a hard time aren't even around anymore. You could come home. You know that."

She shook her head.

"It's…it's not that simple. I mean…when we first moved here, I hated it. Everything about it. But…I've built a life here. And no…it's not Philly. Nothing ever will be. But, my life here…it's mine. I did it all on my own. I like my job. Mostly. I have friends here. Life isn't about how far you can go in your career or how much money you can make. It's about what makes you happy. Being here…makes me happy. I've…I've been through a lot and I've changed."

She glanced at Walt.

"Walt makes me happy. Dad, you were always the one who hated my boyfriends. You didn't even like Sean. You were always telling me I could do better. He is better. You just don't see it because you don't want to. He treats me with respect. And...I run my own life. My own choices. And he's supportive of that. He's not like…other men, dad. I wish you would see that. Maybe…maybe it's not traditional or what other people think it should be…but it's good. You want me to be happy right?"

Her father sighed.

"Of course, Vic."

"I can only be happy on my terms. You know that. I'm sorry if I'm not living up to your expectations but…my life is finally what I want it to be. What I need it to be. And, Jesus, it was a lot of work."

Her father leaned on the table.

"I do want you to be happy, Vic. We both do."

"Then let me be. I told you before. You've got to trust that I can make the choices that are best for me."

He nodded slowly.

"I would still like the chance to talk to Walt one on one."

Vic rubbed her face.

"You know you can do that without bombarding him at home."

She could tell Walt was fighting the urge to smile at her comment.

Her mother offered Walt a smile. Reaching across the table, she laid her hand over his.

"I'm sure Walt can win your father over."

After a few more seconds, she removed her hand. Vic squirmed slightly in her seat.

"Right…so are we good?"

xxx

"God, now I feel like I should apologize for my mother."

Walt kept his eyes on the dark road stretching out in front of him.

"She's…"

"Flirting with you. Yeah, I know."

"I wouldn't have called it that."

She looked over at him.

"Well…that's what it is. That's how she is. My father is overbearing and likes to people to know he's in control. My mother is more subtle. But she still likes to steer situations. It's…uh backfired a few times."

"How so?"

Vic was quiet for a long moment before answering.

"She cheated on my dad once."

"Really."

"Yes, it was not a good time in the Moretti household."

"But he stayed with her."

He could just make out her nod in the dark truck.

"Yeah. I mean…he threatened to leave her. She threatened to leave him. But, the reality is that she hasn't held a job in forever and they had five kids. It makes things complicated. My father was gone a lot. On the job. You know how it can be. And she is not a person who does well alone. I guess we're alike in more ways than I care to admit. Anyway, they finally worked it out. I'm not sure they've really been happy since then. I never wanted that to be me. But, with Sean, it was."

"But, you broke the cycle."

He heard a low laugh from her.

"Yeah, I guess I did. At least, that one. Walt, you don't have to deal with my dad if you don't want to. My family is a shit show. I'm well aware of that."

"It'll be fine, Vic. I can't fault a man for wanting to look after his daughter. Maybe his methods but not the idea of wanting to protect your child."

She looked at him for a long moment.

"Bet you thought you were too old to be questioned by a girl's father."

She couldn't see his face well, but she knew that he was smiling.

xxx

"Hey, Vic. Check this out."

Ferg stood up from his desk and came around to hers. He was holding a yearbook. He pointed to a picture. She read the name underneath.

"Dirk Tillman."

Ferg nodded.

"Yeah, and over here."

He flipped several pages and held it out again.

"That's Jason Hollister."

He grinned at her.

"Yes, it is."

"Shit, they went to high school together."

"Yep, Hollister was a grade ahead but they were both on the football team, too."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ferg. This may be exactly what we needed."

She laid her hand on his arm and then stood up. Walt was on the phone when she stuck her head in his office. He waved her in as he hung up, his face wore a frown.

"Everything okay?"

He looked frustrated.

"Sawyer Crane."

Vic rolled her eyes at the name. It had become a reflex.

"He really needs a hobby. So, guess what?"

He looked at her curiously. Her tone edged into excited.

"What?"

"Ferg just found out that Dirk Tillman and Jason Hollister went to high school together."

Walt leaned back in his chair.

"Really? Do we know if they knew each other?"

She smiled.

"Had to. They were both on the football team. He and Zach are trying to get in some touch with some of their other teammates. See how close they might have been. Want to go have another talk with him?"

Walt nodded as he stood up and reached for his hat.

"You read my mind." 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Yeah, I knew Dirk. Saw in the paper where he was killed in an accident. Sad, but I can't say that surprises me. What does any of this have to do with the other case?"

He narrowed his green eyes at the two of them and shoved his hands into the pockets of his greasy coveralls. Walt shook his head.

"We can't say. Right, now we're interested in how well the two of you knew each other."

Hollister was quiet for a minute and sighed heavily.

"We were friends in high school. Played ball together."

"Were you still close?"

He turned to Vic and shook his head.

"No, he got fu…messed up on drugs after graduation. Never could hold a job or string together anything meaningful. That's why I'm not surprised he's dead. Been expecting to hear that for some time."

Vic and Walt exchanged glances.

"To your knowledge, was he violent?"

He frowned, his brow furrowing. Pulling his hands from his pockets, he ran one through his hair.

"Hang on…do you think he's involved in the death of this girl?"

Walt's face revealed nothing.

"Just answer the question, please."

His tone was calm and even.

Jason looked down at his work boots and toed the cracked concrete floor.

"We haven't talked in a while. But…he had a temper. Or he did."

"Ever know him to hurt a woman?"

He raised his eyes back to Vic who had posed the question. They lingered on her before he answered.

"Once in a while, when he was high or drunk. It's one of the reasons he couldn't keep a girlfriend worth anything. He was fine for a while and then he would get out of control. That's part of the reasons he wasn't much of a friend anymore. His damn temper was explosive when he was on that garbage."

He sounded like he was trying to sound sincere. His expression was somber but didn't seem to match his tone.

"Do you know if he and Katrina ever met?"

Jason shook his head.

"Not to my knowledge. If she was looking to score, though, wouldn't be a stretch. He's fairly well known in certain circles for being able to get you what you need. He could make it or send you to someone who did. He claimed he had quit but I'm not sure about that."

Walt nodded. Vic could see the wheels turning in his mind. They had more questions than answers. But now, they also had more puzzle pieces that needed to be put in some type of coherent picture.

Walt nodded his head.

"Thank you, Jason. We appreciate your cooperation. Hate to keep bothering you at work."

Hollister smiled.

"It's no bother. I think just about everyone here has had run-ins with the cops at some point."

"We have may more questions. Would you prefer to come in and answer them?"

"Sure, if there's something I can help you with."

xxx

"Is it just me or does he seem a little too eager to help?"

Walt nodded his head in agreement as they drove down the highway.

"Yep, noticed that."

"And he had no problem throwing his friend under the bus either."

"Noticed that, too."

Vic shook her head.

"I guess a dead guy is a convenient place to lay the blame. He can't defend himself."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've seen that."

"No, it wouldn't."

Silence settled over them. Vic looked at him for a long moment. Something about his demeanor seemed off.

"Something on your mind?"

Walt glanced at her.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"You just seem…I don't know. Distracted."

Walt was quiet for a beat before he answered.

"Your dad called me earlier. At the station. Before the mayor."

Vic returned her gaze to him.

"Why didn't you say something?"

Walt gave a quick shrug.

"He wants to have a drink. Just the two of us."

Vic chewed nervously on her lip.

"You going?"

He let out a breath.

"Yep."

"You can just tell him no."

He shook his head, his eyes never straying from the road.

"No…I can't. Not if I want his respect."

Her eyes were on him curiously.

"Is that important to you?"

He turned his head briefly and looked at her before turning his eyes back to the road.

"It's important to me that you're happy. If this is what it takes to make that happen…then I'm willing to do that."

She shook her head at the thought of the two of them alone.

"Don't let him get to you. He's good at that."

She could see the edge of his mouth turn up ever so slightly.

"I have some experience dealing with Morettis. I think I know what I'm doing."

She laughed.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was the most rational of the bunch?"

He shook his head.

"Nope."

Vic laughed again and smacked his arm playfully.

"Smart ass."

His smile faded and he grew more serious.

"It's okay, Vic. I don't want you to worry about it."

She huffed under her breath and he could hear the 'yeah right' without her saying it.

"Right. So, when is this taking place?"

His hand gripped at the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Tonight."

She grimaced a little.

"Sure you want to go on your own?"

He gave a short nod.

"Yep. Have to."

She blew a breath out through her lips.

"Okay. Good luck."

xxx

Ferg stood up as soon as they cleared the door and started their way. Vic slid her jacket from her shoulders and looked in his direction. It was clear from the eager look on his face that he had been waiting for them to get back.

"Did you talk to Jason Hollister?"

Walt nodded as he removed his hat and glanced at Ferg.

"Yep. Why?"

Ferg tailed Walt while he put his hat and coat away.

"I've been talking to some of his old classmates. He and Dirk Tillman were tight. More than one said they were like brothers."

Vic draped her jacket over her chair. Grabbing her Flyers cup, she filled it with water and sipped it before she told Ferg what they had learned.

"He admitted to knowing him and having been friends. He said they weren't in contact much anymore due to Tillman's drug use."

Ferg shuffled through a stack of papers that cluttered his desk.

"That might not be the only reason. I found something else."

Walt placed his hands on his hips and looked at Ferg curiously.

"What did you find?"

Feg extended a sheet of paper to Walt, who took it, his eyes still focused on his youngest deputy.

"I did a little digging on Hollister's older arrests after talking to one of their old teammates. The dropped statutory rape charge from ten years ago…that was Dirk Tillman's younger sister."

Vic was mid sip and nearly spewed water.

"Holy shit! Are you serious?"

Walt glanced at Vic.

"He didn't tell us that."

She swiped at her mouth and shook her head.

"No, he did not. That's definitely enough to screw up a friendship. Wonder if Hollister held a grudge about that. Could be a factor."

Walt nodded to Ferg.

"Good work, Ferg. Keep digging. See if you come up with anything else."

Ferg grinned.

"You got it."

xxx

Vic was right about one thing. It had been quite some time since Walt had found himself in circumstances like these. In all honesty, it was a place he thought he was finished with. He clearly remembered being a young man and meeting Martha's father for the first time. The man had been cordial but reserved. Walt had been so nervous, his main focus was on keeping his hands steady when he shook her father's hand. His own father had taught him to not reveal his own fears. Once he and Martha had a daughter of their own, his understanding on the matter changed. His perspective shifted. There had been more than one young man who he'd stared down that wanted to take his daughter out. Now, having sat on both sides of this conversation, he liked to think it gave him a unique perspective. He understood where Victor Moretti was coming from. On the flip side, it wasn't like either he or Vic were kids and naïve in the ways of the world. Between the two of them, they had a wide range of relationship experience under their belts, not to mention life experience.

He agreed to meet Victor Moretti at the hotel bar. It wasn't an environment Walt was entirely comfortable in and he firmly believed that was Victor's intention. As a career law man, Victor understood the value in keeping someone off balance. To make it more difficult for them to hide things. Keeping a suspect out of their comfort zone was key. He was fairly certain Victor viewed him like he would any other suspect that needed to be questioned.

The older man was already nursing a beer when he approached. He offered his hand.

"Chief."

Victor didn't smile but took the offered hand firmly.

"Sheriff."

They shook hands and then sat down. Walt laid his hat brim up on the bar next to his arm. He ordered a beer and took a sip. It was obvious that Victor Moretti was watching him closely. Gauging him, no doubt. Measuring him.

"You have a daughter, Sheriff?"

Walt nodded, nearly smiling at the mention of Cady.

"I do. Her name is Cady. She's an attorney."

"She live here?"

Walt nodded.

"In Durant, yes."

"Does she practice law in town?"

Walt took another sip from his beer.

"Until recently, she was working on the Cheyenne reservation. That didn't work out like she hoped. But…she's smart. She'll find her place. What she's meant to do."

Victor Moretti turned his eyes towards his drink with an almost sad expression.

"It's hard. Watching your children find their place in the world. Watching them make bad decisions and fall. I have five children. Not one of them has made it easy. It's even more difficult when one is convinced that her place is as far away from you as possible."

Walt looked over at the man with sincerity.

"I wouldn't take it personally, Chief. My daughter went away to school. I don't think she had any intention of coming back until my wife passed away. She moved back here then. I think she wanted to keep an eye on me. Make sure that I was okay."

Victor smiled a little.

"Admirable."

"A quality she inherited from her mother. "

Victor sighed.

"Sometimes, it seems like my daughter inherited the most difficult traits from sides of her family. She's been a challenge since the day she was born. Hard headed and stubborn as hell. Her teenage years were a trial by fire. Her older brothers did not prepare me for her. At all. That's why we call her the Terror."

Victor took another swallow from his bottle and set it down with a low thump.

"She's mentioned some of that."

Walt paused before continuing. Choosing his words.

"Vic is one of the best deputies I've ever had, Chief. She's good at what she does. Very good. I'm not sure you give her enough credit for that."

Victor huffed a little under his breath.

"You seem to give her plenty."

Walt sighed as Victor pressed on.

"Let's cut to the chase, Sheriff. Your interest in her isn't professional. What is it that you want from her?"

Walt narrowed his eyes and turned a little more to face the man beside him. He could understand Vic's exasperation with her father. He was getting a first hand look at it.

"Want from her? I don't want anything from her. I want her to be happy both professionally and personally. I'd think that you would want the same thing for her."

Walt knew he was walking a fine line by challenging the man.

"I do."

His voice had turned gruff.

"On your terms. She'll fight you all the way on that."

Victor studied him for a long moment before speaking.

"Why is it you think you know my daughter better than I do?"

Walt ran his hand over the cold bottle in front of him on the bar and turned it around in his hands. He finally looked up with confidence in his answer.

"Because I see her. All of her. And I accept her. I've never asked her to be something that she's not or tried to make her fit into some other mold. For someone who is as outspoken and stubborn as she is, Chief, she's very insecure. She struggles with that. All she really wants is to be accepted for who she is. Faults and all. The way she accepts other people."

"By other people, you're talking about yourself."

It was more of a comment than a question.

"Yep. I have my own demons, Chief. We all do. Vic has always taken that in stride."

Victor looked at his drink again like he was thinking about what Walt had said to him.

"Is she living with you? She never did answer me?"

Walt could feel his frustration building.

"That's the kind of question you'll have to ask Vic. It's not my place to speak for her on personal matters."

"That so?"

"Yes, it is."

Victor looked at him closely.

"Do you plan to marry her or have you not thought that far ahead? Just happy to have the attention of a younger woman. Men have been after Vic for most of her adult life, Sheriff. It seems to me like she always chooses the wrong ones."

Walt just looked at the bar.

"I can't answer that. That's between Vic and me. I told you that before."

He could read the frustration on Victor's face.

"Why bother to come if you're going to deflect all the questions?"

"I'm not deflecting. Those are questions you'll have to ask Vic. They're personal and I don't make it a habit of speaking for her. I didn't come here to be interrogated about our relationship. We're both adults and there are certain things that are between the two of us."

"Then why are you here?"

Walt took a breath.

"To tell you that I love your daughter. I would never hurt her. You seem to think I'm in this for the wrong reasons. The truth is…I'm not sure you could even understand what's between us."

xxx

He wasn't surprised to find Vic at his cabin when he pulled in. He parked next to her truck and walked slowly up the steps. The living room light was on as he came through the door, removing his hat. She was on his couch, with her legs pulled up and a blanket over them. He shed his coat and boots.

When he sat down, her feet slid towards him as the cushion shifted in is direction. He pulled them into his lap and started running his hands over her ankles and the lower part of her calves. She was watching him with those eyes that seemed to see everything he did and thought. Leaning back, he felt some of the tension leave him. Her eyes stayed on him, inquiring and imploring.

When he stayed quiet, she finally broke the silence.

"Well?"

He looked down at where her feet were still in his lap and ran a finger over the top of her sock clad foot.

"It wasn't so bad."

Vic tilted her head to the side.

"Then why do you look like that?"

He shrugged.

"He's just being a father, Vic. I can't fault him for that."

"What did you talk about?"

"You."

She nudged him in the stomach with one of her feet.

"Funny."

He smiled at the sarcasm in her voice.

"It's the truth. It was a lot like the other night. I can see where you get your persistence from."

Vic tossed the blanket aside and pulled her feet away. Half crawling and half scooting, she crossed the small expanse between them. Situating herself in his lap, she straddled him and looped her arms around his neck.

"Sheriff Longmire, where do you see this relationship going?"

He couldn't help but smile at the way she mimicked her own father. She grinned at him.

"Am I close?"

"Yep. Pretty close."

She leaned in closer, her breath tickling his face.

"You should have told him your plans were to come home and have hot, sweaty sex with me. Bet that would've shut him up."

Walt chuckled.

"I'm sure that would've gone over well."

She grew serious then. She was staring at him in a way that almost hypnotized him.

"What?"

Her eyes held his.

"What did you say?"

Walt inhaled deeply. His hands traversed up and down her back. He knew what she was asking.

"I told him that was between us."

"So you answered his question by not answering his question. How very political of you."

Their eyes stayed fixed on each other. This was new territory for them both. They had not spoken much of the future. With Vic's insecurities about her ability to be happy along with the new path they were carefully picking through, there hadn't been many conversations about the future. As far as Walt was concerned, she was it for him. He had no desire to be with anyone else and couldn't fathom the thought after having been with Vic. The more time that elapsed, the more he saw glimpses of where they were headed. He was fairly certain she felt the same way. There were still times she wanted to be alone in her RV. Walt made a conscious effort to not push. These days, she was at the cabin more than she was at home. That was enough for him right now. The rest of it would come in time. When she let him know that she was ready. Some part of him was afraid to come out and just ask her. That wasn't something that was easy for him to admit.

She was still teasing him but there was a serious note underneath.

"We haven't talked about it much, have we?"

Walt licked his lips.

"No."

"Does that bother you?"

"No."

She studied him carefully.

"Is that the truth?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

His hands still moved slowly over her back.

"I don't want to push you, Vic."

"But?"

He hesitated before answering her.

"I want you here all the time."

"I'm here most of the time."

Her voice was soft.

He nodded.

"Yep, and that's enough."

A small frown appeared on her face.

"Enough? But it's not what you want."

He shrugged.

"We can't always get what we want."

She was quiet for a stretch before she spoke again.

"Walt, do you know part of why my marriage sucked?"

"I know lots of reasons."

She nearly laughed then.

"I know. But, the biggest one was how we avoided the things we should have talked about. We ignored it because we knew we might fight. But, then we fought anyway because shit builds up. Even then, we argued about other things. So the big problems never got solved. Understand?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me something because you're afraid of my reaction. The truth might be hard sometimes, but we still need to deal with it."

"I know. I just…I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to push you into something that you're not ready for. I don't want us to be like that, Vic."

She smiled. It was a sweet smile. The kind that stopped his heart mid thump.

"There's a difference between telling me what you want and pushing me. I don't think you'll ever get that. I love that you are so worried about my needs. But, what you need is important too. To me."

"Okay."

Another smile. He marveled at how easily she could draw things from him.

"Tell me what you want."

He paused for a long moment and she thought he wasn't going to answer. He finally spoke.

"I want you."

She cocked her head in confusion.

"You have me."

He swallowed.

"All the time. All of you."

Another long pause. She waited, knowing he wasn't done.

"I want you to move in here. With me."

"But you haven't asked."

He shrugged.

"I guess I haven't. No."

"Afraid I'll say no?"

He gave a slight nod.

"Yes."

"Would that be the worst thing?"

He shook his head.

"No."

She dipped her face down and then lifted her eyes back to his.

"I'm afraid of the same thing, Walt. That at some point you'll say no."

His expression turned to puzzlement.

"To what?"

"Me. To being with me. I know I'm not easy to deal with."

He felt her fingers moving through the hair at his collar. The motion rattled his mind.

"I guess we're all afraid of something."

She smiled.

"Yeah. Ask me."

Another long pause.

"Do you want to move in here? With me?"

She nodded. It was barely perceptible.

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"It won't be easy. Merging everything."

"No."

"But it's what you want."

"Yes. And it's what you want?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

She leaned into him and pressed her face into his neck.

"Then let's do it."

xxx

The young man who walked into the department looked like a frightened rabbit that might bolt. Ruby was at lunch. Zach was on patrol. Vic heard the door open and looked up, half expecting it to be one of them. Instead she was met with the sight of a slight young man who looked around like he wasn't sure where he was. Vic stood up.

"Can I help you?"

He looked at her for a long moment.

"This is the Absaroka Sheriff's Department?"

"Yeah…are you alright?"

He looked like he was about to be sick. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I…just…is the sheriff in?"

Vic shook her head.

"Not right now. He'll be back. You can wait if you like."

Beads of sweat dotted the pale skin around his hairline. Vic put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not looking so good."

She guided him to a chair. He sat slowly.

"Yes, I just…I would like to see the sheriff. I'll only talk to the sheriff."

"Okay. Sit right here."

Ferg was watching the scene unfold with a mix of curiosity and nervousness. Vic stepped towards him.

"Watch him."

She said it in a low voice and nodded her head towards the kid.

"Sure thing."

Vic walked quickly to the radio and picked it up.

"Walt, where are you?"

She heard crackling followed by his voice.

"Headed back to the station. What's up?"

"How far out are you?"

"Bout ten minutes."

She glanced at the kid, still sitting and looking around. If he decided to leave, there wasn't much she could do about it. More crackling static.

"Vic? Everything okay?"

She returned her attention to the radio.

"I'm not sure. Just hurry up."

He walked in five minutes later. Vic met him at the door.

"What's wrong?"

She took his arm and tugged him off to the side.

"This kid…"

She gestured towards him.

"He's been here for a few minutes. He seems…I don't know…messed up or something. He says he'll only talk to the Sheriff. We haven't even been able to get his name."

Walt turned his eyes to the young man.

"Okay."

He removed his hat and coat and approached the chair.

"I'm Sheriff Longmire. You wanted to see me?"

The young man looked up at Walt, his eyes wide. He stood up and looked like a child compared to Walt's larger frame.

"Sheriff of Absaroka County?"

Walt nodded.

"Yes."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, this way."

Walt led the way to his office. Walt gestured for Vic to follow.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?"

The young man glanced at Vic.

"Does she have to be in here?"

Walt met her eyes.

"I would rather someone else hear whatever you have to say. You can trust her."

The wide eyes moved back to her and then to Walt. He nodded.

"Okay. It's about my…my sister. She's dead."

Walt looked at him.

"Are you here to report a crime?"

"No…I…shit."

Walt looked at Vic again and shook his head. She came around him slowly.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Andy."

"Andy, what's your last name?"

"Hunt."

"Who is your sister?"

Walt stood back and watched Andy, whose hands were holding the arms of the chair he sat in.

"Her…her name is Kat. Was Kat."

Vic frowned.

"Kat? As in Katrina?"

He nodded and looked up at Vic.

"Yeah…Katrina. Have…have you found her?"

Walt took two steps closer.

"Andy, what's your sister's last name? Is it different than yours?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. It's uh…Daniels. She's my half-sister."

"Have you seen this on the news?"

He looked at Walt blankly.

"The news? No…no I haven't seen a TV in days."

Walt ran his hand over his hair.

"Andy, I need you to calm down. I need you tell me what's going on from the beginning."

He took a breath. Vic touched his shoulder.

"Need some water?"

He nodded at her with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

Walt waited while Vic left his office and filled a cup with water. When she returned, he took it with hands that were shaking slightly. They stood while he drained it in one long gulp. Walt took the empty cup and set it on his desk.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

His voice was still uneven but sounded stronger. Walt leaned on his desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"So can you tell me now? What's wrong?"

Andy Jackson ran a hand over his short blond hair. It was cut almost military style. It was so blond, it was nearly white under the lights in the office.

"We just met. About three weeks ago. Up until recently, I didn't even know about her. We uh…we have different fathers. My mother…our mother…had an affair. Sometime after Kat was born. I don't know all the details yet. She gave me up."

Walt nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I found out recently that I had a sister. And I wanted to meet her. She wanted to meet me, too. We've been talking over the phone and some emails. But…it wasn't until a few weeks ago that I was able to get here."

"Where are you from?"

He looked over at Walt.

"Idaho. So, we made arrangements to meet. Get to know each other."

His face crumpled.

"Now she's…she's dead."

Vic came around in front of him.

"Do you know anything about that, Andy?"

He looked at her for a long moment, swiping at his eyes with sleeves of the denim jacket he wore.

"That's why I came here. They killed her. They were gonna kill us both but I hid. I didn't think they knew I was there but I ran. I couldn't save her. I just ran."

Walt straightened up and knelt down in front of him.

"Who are they, Andy? Do you know their names?"

He shook his head.

"They were people Kat knew, I think. I don't know their names. I saw one of them. The other…it was dark. I couldn't see him. But if they find out I'm here, they'll kill me."

He choked up. Vic touched his shoulder.

"Hey, we need you to tell us everything that happened."

He swallowed and nodded at her.

"Kat and I met for dinner. Some place in town. She told me some guy was gonna meet her there. She called him a friend but I think it was more. She talked about him like she liked him. You know? Anyway, he never showed. She got pissed. So…she wanted to go and look for him. She drove out to this place in the woods. Like a shack or something. I stayed in the car. The whole thing made me nervous. It didn't seem right. I tried…to talk her into just leaving but she was really mad. So…she got out and approached these two guys. She argued with the one. He uh…grabbed her by the throat…"

His voice broke off in emotion.

"Go on, son. What happened?"

He looked at Walt.

"He just kept holding her by the throat and she just fell on the ground. I think…I think he choked her to death. They saw me in the car and headed my way. I just ran. You know."

He was crying now. Walt glanced over the young man's shoulder at Vic. Her jaw was tight. She swallowed and shook her head. Walt leaned on his desk and sighed.

"We're gonna find him, Andy. With your help, we can end this."

xxx

Ruby and Zach were back when they came out of Walt's office. Walt went to Ferg. He held out an ID.

"Run a background check on this kid, Ferg. Fast as you can."

Ferg nodded as he took the ID and laid it on his desk.

"On it."

Vic came up behind him.

"You think he's telling the truth?"

Walt looked back towards his office.

"He's too scared to be making this up. That kid is genuinely afraid."

She nodded

"Scared shitless. That's for sure."

Walt tapped his hand on his belt.

"We're gonna need to talk to the parents again. Find out if they knew about this. We need to talk to his adoptive parents. We need to verify he is who he says he is."

Vic sat down in her chair and leaned back.

"That's gonna take time, Walt. What are we supposed to do with him until then? Just turn him lose? He's our only lead in this case and he looks like he might bolt at any second."

Walt nodded and ran his hand over his chin.

"Yeah, he does. We need to keep an eye on him."

She glanced around the now buzzing office.

"What do you suggest?"

He looked at her uncertainly.

"A houseguest?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Walt locked the door to his cabin and hoped that satisfied Andy Hunt, who watched his every move like he was waiting for something to happen. He looked at Walt and Vic and then around the room with a cautious expression.

"So, it's safe here?"

Though he was still jittery, he had calmed down considerably. Zach had grabbed him dinner from the Busy Bee and the food had helped immensely. It seemed like he hadn't eaten in quite a while. Walt gave him a reassuring nod.

"You're safe here."

He looked around the room again and then removed his jacket, draping it over the back of the couch. Vic's phone rang, making him jump slightly. She looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry."

She pulled it from her pocket and walked into the kitchen. Walt could hear the low murmur of her voice but he couldn't make out the words or who she was talking to. He kept his gaze focused on Andy, who stood idly off to the side, his eyes constantly taking in his surroundings. His posture reminded Walt of a caged animal ready to bolt at the first opportunity.

"My grandfather had a hunting cabin. Kinda looks like this."

Walt motioned for him to sit on the couch. He lowered himself to the couch slowly. He placed his hands on either leg.

"I need you to tell me something, Andy."

Walt tried to keep his voice calm. Andy looked at him with a questioning look, his eyes a little wider.

"What?"

"Where have you been since Kat was killed? Why are you just now coming forward?"

Andy sniffled a little and shifted in his seat.

"Hiding. I was scared."

He sat with his hands in his lap and his eyes downcast.

"Does that make me a coward, Sheriff?"

Walt shook his head.

"No, son, it makes you smart. Whoever did this wouldn't hesitate to kill you. They've already killed once."

He placed a hand on his shoulder and then met Vic's eyes. She had come back in and waved him towards her. He followed her into the kitchen, casting a glance at Andy.

"That was Ferg. His identity checks out. He is who he says he is. Everything he's told us about himself is legit."

"Did he talk to his adoptive parents?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Figured. That was a lot to make up."

She shifted her feet.

"How long do you plan to keep him here?"

He shrugged.

"As long as it takes, I guess. I mean…if whoever is responsible for killing his sister finds out he's come forward, they'll come after him. He's right about that."

"Yeah…but he hasn't really given us much on these people. His description of the one was pretty generic."

"I know. But, right now, he is our best chance to solve this case. I can't turn my back on that, Vic. What if he winds up dead?"

She relented with a nod.

"He tell you anything else?"

Walt shook his head.

"Not much. Just that he's been hiding since it happened."

Walt glanced at his watch. Vic cocked her head.

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"I need to check on the horse. Can you keep an eye on him?"

She glanced over his shoulder at the young man still sitting on the couch and nodded.

"Sure."

Vic watched him unlock and disappear out the door. Andy was watching her. She offered him a smile.

"How you feeling? Better?"

He shrugged.

"Okay, I guess, Deputy."

She sat down in the chair near the couch, wanting to give him space.

"You can call me Vic."

He nodded and ran his hands over his jeans nervously.

"Vic."

He said it like he was testing her name out. Seeing how it sounded.

"Where did the Sheriff go?"

Vic glanced at the door.

"To check on his horse."

"He has a horse. That's neat. I've never ridden a horse."

The comment sat between them before he spoke again. He seemed to be relaxing somewhat now that they were talking about normal topics and not murder.

"Do you have brothers or sisters, Vic?"

She nodded at him.

"Brothers. Four of them."

He smiled for the first time since he had walked into the station earlier in the day.

"That's cool. Until I found Kat, I was an only child. I always wanted a brother or sister. You're lucky."

She laughed a little.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel that way, but, you're right. I'm lucky. Did you know that you were adopted? Before all of this happened?"

"Yeah, my parents told me when I was a kid. When I was around eight or nine. I didn't know any details until I turned 18 and started looking. I was excited to find out I had a sister."

A sad look washed over him.

"Guess that's over."

Vic looked at the floor, unsure of what to say. She had problems dealing with her own grief, let alone someone else's. She finally spoke.

"At least you met her before this all happened. You'll always have that."

He wiped at a tear that trickled down his cheek.

"Yeah. I know. Do you…do you have kids?"

He looked around the cabin as he asked the question, almost like he was looking for proof either way. She shook her head slowly.

"No."

He turned his eyes to her and looked as though he was seeing her for the first time clearly.

"Is Vic short for something?"

"Victoria."

An odd smile crossed his face. It struck her as almost nostalgic.

"What?"

"My grandmother's name was Victoria."

"Really."

"Yeah, she…she was great. She died a few years ago. She was my best friend when I was little."

Again, she wasn't sure what to say. He seemed to have experienced a lot of loss for someone his age. Something about him struck her as odd for his age. He was nineteen. They had verified that. But he seemed younger. Needier. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of effect it must have on a child to go through some of the things he had been through.

The front door opened and he tensed back up. Vic looked over to see Walt. He came in and locked the door behind him again. He paused at the sight of the two of them.

"Everything okay?"

Vic nodded and stood up.

"Yeah. Fine. Andy, do you want to get a shower?"

He looked down at himself.

"I don't have anything to change into."

She motioned for him to follow her.

"I think we can find you something. C'mon, I'll show you the bathroom."

He gave her a nod and followed closely behind her.

By the time she had taken him to the bathroom and produced some clothes for him to wear overnight, Walt had removed his boots and was sitting on the couch. He looked at Vic tiredly as she came back in and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Interesting day."

She nodded and leaned forward, resting her forearms on her legs just behind the knee.

"You could say that."

"What were the two of you talking about?"

She turned her face to him.

"When?"

"While I was outside. When I came back in, it looked like you were talking about something that affected you."

She closed her eyes and opened them.

"Oh…yeah. He was telling me that he found out he was adopted when he was a kid. But, he didn't find out about his birth family until he turned eighteen. He's been through a lot."

He was watching her closely.

"Yes, he has. Maybe we can solve this and give him peace of mind."

Her eyes had taken on a distant look. Walt frowned.

"Is there something else?"

Vic shook her head.

"No. So…what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Walt sighed at her changing of the subject.

"You and I are going to talk to Katrina's parents. We're going to need to bring Jason Hollister in at some point but I think I'm gonna wait until we get this part settled."

Vic nodded.

"Maybe Andy can ID him if he seems him in person."

"You read my mind."

The bedroom door opened and Andy came out wearing clothes that were too big and looking exhausted. They stood up as he came in, running his hands over his short hair.

"Thanks, that was what I needed."

Walt gave him a brief smile.

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow. You can sleep on the couch."

Andy nodded.

"Thank you, Sheriff. For everything."

Vic disappeared into the bedroom while Walt set him up with some bedding. When he came in, he closed the door behind him. Vic studied him with a worried expression.

"You look tired."

He sat on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Long day."

"Very."

They showered and changed for bed. Afterwards, Walt stretched out next to her. She was looking up at the ceiling, not paying him much attention. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand.

"What's bothering you?"

Her eyes flicked to his.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed at her repeated avoidance.

"Vic, you've been…I don't know…distant all night. What's going on? Is it him staying here?"

She shook her head.

"No, he's fine. God knows he needs the help."

"Have you talked to your parents?"

Another shake of the head.

"No. It's been so busy, I haven't had time to even think about that. I need to call them. Try to have dinner or something before they go home."

He slid his free hand to her arm.

"Then what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing."

He could see her chewing at the inside of her cheek. Her eyes drifted away from his.

"I thought about adoption."

Walt looked puzzled until she clarified.

"When I was pregnant."

He ran his hand down her arm.

"Vic."

She shook her head and he lapsed into quiet, giving her time.

"When I first found out, I was just so freaked out. You know? I wondered what kind of life I could even give a child. I mean…single….I make shit money. For God's sake, I was living in an RV. I have a dangerous job. I wasn't sure what kind of life that would be for a child."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"For maybe two or three days I thought about that. But, then I started to think differently. I mean…I know it was early…but I started to actually think about having her and raising her myself. It didn't seem so bad then. I mean…people do it all the time."

He smiled gently.

"The most important part of parenting is loving your child. If you make your choices based on that, you can't go wrong."

She wiped at a tear that hadn't fallen and smiled a little.

Her eyes moved to the bedroom door.

"His mother had an affair and got pregnant. I can understand why she gave him up. It kept him from being raised in a place where he might've been resented. And, he wound up with a family who has clearly loved and cared for him. He told me his grandmother and I have the same name. That she was his best friend when he was a kid. That's sweet."

He nodded his head in agreement. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Yep."

xxx

Vic jerked awake and felt momentarily confused. Then, she heard the cries coming from the living room. She beat Walt by a few steps to find Andy thrashing around. His face and clothes were damp with sweat. Vic shook his shoulder.

"Andy, wake up."

His eyes snapped open. His arm snaked around her midsection, pulling her in. Vic's hands came to rest on his shoulders. His eyes opened and he snapped awake. She could feel the perspiration on him. He wordlessly rested his head on her shoulder, his arms still holding her in place. She glanced up at Walt with a helpless shrug.

Lightly, Vic ran her hand over his head.

"Hey, you okay?"

He nodded against her before lifting his head.

"Yeah."

"Nightmare?"

He merely nodded again.

Realizing the grip he had on her, his arms fell away and his face reddened.

"Sorry."

He mumbled it. Vic smiled.

"It's okay. Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"Same dream I've had since it happened. I just…keep seeing it over and over."

Vic stood up and moved away from him.

"Try and get some rest."

They left him wide awake.

xxx

It was clearly a subject Katrina Daniels' parents did not want to talk about. That was painfully obvious. Her mother looked at the picture on Vic's phone and nodded, passing the phone back to her.

"Yes, I met him. What he's saying…is true."

Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I went through some things after having Kat. Things I should've shared with my husband. Instead I turned to a friend. A work friend. I wasn't looking to have an affair but things happened and I found out that I was pregnant with his child."

Her voice faltered. Vic shifted uncomfortably waiting for the woman to continue.

"I…we thought it would be best for everyone to give the baby up."

Her husband nodded his head.

"We sought counseling after that. She left her job. We decided, at that point, it would be best if she stayed home with Kat."

Vic glanced at Walt and then back to the couple sitting in front of them.

"When did you first meet Andy?"

"He showed up a little over a year ago. I met with him privately. My husband didn't know about it. Neither did Kat. I was hoping to keep it that way. I answered his questions. But, he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to meet Kat, I suppose."

Walt leaned forward.

"Did she know about him at all?"

"No, she was so little when he was born, she didn't remember him."

"But she found out."

The woman nodded her head at Vic.

"Not then…but later. He approached her on the street and told her who he was. I never wanted her to know. But, he managed to track her down."

Vic sighed.

"How long ago was this?"

More sniffling.

"Six or seven months ago?"

Walt turned his hat around in his hands.

"Did that have anything to do with your falling out with Katrina?"

Her father nodded.

"She was angry with us for keeping this from her. She said she had a right to know. She didn't understand that we were just trying to protect her."

Vic sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us this the first time we were here?"

"It's private."

She shook her head at Katrina's father.

"Not when your daughter is murdered it's not. Have you spoken to Andy since?"

She directed the question at their mother.

"No. I didn't want my family disturbed like this. It upsets my husband, you know."

xxx

"Jesus this is fucked up."

They were back in the Bronco. She wore her sunglasses and was looking out the window, with her elbow propped up on the door.

"Yep."

She glanced at him.

"That's all you got? The woman had affair and got pregnant. Gave up the baby. Quit her job. I'm guessing the husband had something to do with that. They never tell their daughter she has a younger brother until he shows up. Mom won't even give him the time of day because she doesn't want to upset her husband. God. They seemed so normal in the beginning. They're making my family seem like the fucking Brady Bunch. At first, I kind of felt sorry for her. Now…I don't know."

Walt lightly tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"They thought they were making the right choices for their kids."

"You mean kid. I don't think they gave much thought to Andy. That's…I don't even know. That's…that's a lot of have unloaded on you at nineteen."

"Yes, it is. Like it or not, it was probably best for everyone that they give him up. Sounds like the husband would've resented him. That's not fair to a baby."

She let out a heavy sigh and gave him a long look.

"Just when I think I've seen it all, people continue to prove me wrong."

"One important thing…we know that everything Andy has told us so far is true."

She nodded.

"Yeah, kind of wish it wasn't. So…what's our next move?"

He was quiet for a moment and she could see him thinking.

"What you said yesterday about seeing if he recognizes Jason Hollister?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to set that up somehow. In a way that keeps Andy safe. He needs to see Hollister without being seen. I don't want to expose him unnecessarily."

They continued on in silence.

When they arrived back at the station, Walt glanced around the office and then at Ferg.

"Where's Andy?"

Ferg nodded at his office door.

"Asleep in your office."

"Good."

He looked around, surveying the room. Vic pointed to the cell.

"We could have him in here. In the cell. Hollister might not notice him there if he's distracted."

Walt ran his hand over his chin.

"Might work."

He opened the door to his office and roused the young man. Andy looked up at him in confusion.

"Sheriff, something wrong?"

Walt shook his head.

"Come out here, Andy."

He pushed himself up and followed Walt. Ferg opened the door and Walt led him in. He nodded to Vic.

"He'll have the right view here."

Andy looked at him in question.

"View?"

Walt brought him out of the cell.

"Andy, the man you saw the night Kat was killed. Do you think you would recognize him?"

He looked around the office.

"The one guy…yeah, I think so. Why?"

"We need you to ID him but him not see you."

He looked to Vic in question.

"So you're gonna put me in there."

He pointed at the cell. She nodded.

"That's the plan. Do you think you can handle it?"

He looked nervous. Like when he had first come in the day before.

"I…I don't know. What if he knows who I am?"

Walt gave him a long look.

"We'll get you some different clothes. A hat, too."

Andy sighed. His eyes moved between Walt and Vic.

"You think this is the best way?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

He tried to force a smile.

"Then I guess it's a go."

xxx

Jason Hollister was fifteen minutes late. Vic glanced at her phone. Make that sixteen. She tapped her pen against her desk and tried to focus on the files in front of her. It was proving impossible to keep her mind on anything. The office around her was quiet. Ferg was working. Ruby was typing. Zach was on the phone and speaking in low tones. Walt's office door was half open. She knew he wasn't getting anything done either. Everyone was too tense with what was about to play out.

Andy Hunt sat in the corner of their cell. They had dug through a donation box and come up with some clothes that mostly fit him. Walt had found him a ball cap. Now, he had it pulled low over his face, casting a shadow over everything except his chin. His leg bobbed up and down nervously.

She almost jumped when the door opened and a familiar face appeared. Vic stood up and offered him the best friendly smile she could muster. Hollister nodded at her, a slow smile spreading across his face as he approached her.

"Deputy."

He looked different away from work. He wore jeans and a green t-shirt that made his eyes look an unreal shade of green. She walked up to him slowly. Like she hadn't been anticipating this.

"Mr. Hollister."

He shook his head.

"Jason. Please."

She nodded.

"Thanks for coming. We just have a few questions."

He looked agreeable enough and smiled again.

"No problem."

He was flirting with her. That was obvious by the way he smiled and his eyes followed her. She couldn't deny that he was good looking. It was easy to see how a younger woman would easily be pulled in by him. He had an easy going charm that seemed to come naturally. A less experienced woman wouldn't see beyond that. Vic knew better. Lessons learned the hard way in her younger days.

Drawing on her own experience, she flashed him a smile right back. She could almost see his confidence build in front of her. She never looked in the direction of the cell and neither did Jason. She gestured her hand towards Walt's office.

"In here."

He nodded and followed closely behind her. She paused at the door and knocked twice before opening it all the way. Walt looked up.

"Mr. Hollister, thank you for coming."

He nodded to Walt.

"Like I told your deputy here, it's Jason."

Walt directed him to have a seat.

"Okay, Jason. Sit please. Sorry to have to call you in here on your day off."

"Not a problem, Sheriff. Glad to help."

Vic, behind him, rolled her eyes.

He leaned back in the chair and stretched out his legs.

"Is this about Dirk?"

Walt sat down behind his desk.

"Yes. As someone who knew Dirk, do you think it's possible that he killed Katrina Daniels?"

Jason made a face. He seemed genuinely surprised by the question.

"Do you think he did it? I mean…did they even know each other?"

"Possibly."

Jason Hollister was quiet for a long moment before he answered Walt's question.

"I would like to say no, Sheriff. But…I can't say for sure. He was…he was pretty messed up the last time I saw him."

Vic cut in.

"When was that?'

"Few months maybe. He came into the body shop."

Vic hovered near him.

"For what? To see you?"

"Uh…not really. He bought a raggedy ass motorcycle and he was looking for parts."

"So it's a coincidence that he came into the shop you worked at?"

There was a sharpness in Vic's tone. He leaned forward.

"Are you implying something, Deputy?"

She shook her head innocently.

"Not at all. Just trying to get the facts straight."

Jason let out a heavy sigh.

"I think he was hoping I could help him out. Cut him a deal. He didn't have much in the way of money. You know?"

Vic came around his chair and leaned on Walt's desk. She looked at the floor and folded her arms across her chest. She spoke as she lifted her eyes to him.

"Why would Dirk want help from the man who was accused of statutory rape with his sister?"

Several things flashed across his face in the seconds following her question. Surprise, fear, anger among them. She saw his jaw flex as he attempted to rein in whatever wanted out in that moment.

Finally, he answered her.

"That was a long time ago. It was a misunderstanding."

"You had sex with your friend's underage sister. There's not much to misunderstand. The only reason those charges were dropped is because her parents requested it. I'm guessing that might've strained your friendship with Dirk. So why would he come to you now wanting help with a motorcycle?"

She had her back to Walt but she could picture the expression on his face. Jason Hollister leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Did you do something to be accused of?"

He looked far less sure of himself now than he did when he first came in the room. The cockiness and charm had evaporated. It had been replaced by an expression that bordered on fear.

He looked down towards his lap and picked at his nails.

"Jason, were you and Dirk still friends?"

Her tone was quieter now.

"I wouldn't say friends exactly. We helped each other out from time to time. He did come in looking for parts. I told him a guy he could call. We don't really have that kind of stuff where I work. I can give you the guy's number but I don't know if Dirk actually called him."

"How did he seem when he came in? Normal?"

He smiled a little.

"Normal isn't a word I would ever use about Dirk. He seemed okay, though. To answer your question."

Walt stood up and came around his desk.

"Back to the original question, Jason. Do you think Dirk was capable of murdering this young woman?"

He was quiet. Then, he nodded. Slowly.

"Yeah, yeah I think it's possible."

xxx

Vic stood by her desk looking out the window. Jason Hollister climbed into an older model car and drove off down the street, smoke pouring from the rear exhaust. Vic shook her head.

"You would think someone who works on cars wouldn't drive a piece of shit that smokes like that."

She turned her attention from the window as Ferg unlocked the cell and Andy came out. He tugged the ball cap off his head and tossed it aside. Running his hand over his hair, he glanced towards the window. Vic looked at him expectantly.

"Was that him?"

He looked from the window to her and then back to the window.

"Yeah, that's him."

Walt came up behind Vic.

"You're sure. Absolutely sure."

He swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"I'm sure, Sheriff. That's the guy who choked Kat."

He paused like he was remembering something.

"That night…he wasn't wearing normal clothes. He was wearing coveralls."

Vic turned and looked at Walt.

"Looks like we got him."

He nodded at her.

"Let's get a warrant to search his house."

Vic sat down at her desk and swiveled it around.

"On it."

Her cell phone buzzed next to her arm. She glanced down at it.

"Shit, it's my mother."

She ignored the phone and tapped away at her phone.

Fifteen minutes later, she appeared in Walt's doorway.

"The judge isn't expected back for a couple of hours so it's going to take some time to get the warrant. Doctor or something."

Walt nodded.

"Did you call your mother back?"

"Yeah, they want to have dinner again. But…with all this going on…"

She waved her hand towards the outer office.

"When are they leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Walt rested his arms on his desk.

"Well, we won't have the warrant for a while. Have an early dinner."

She tilted her head at him and a smile crossed her face.

"They want you to come by the way."

xxx

"How's the murder investigation going?"

Vic looked across the table at her father.

"It's coming along."

"That's all you have to say about it."

"Yes, it is."

Lena smiled.

"They don't want to talk shop, Victor. They do that all day long."

Walt smiled a little at the admonishment. Lena turned her eyes on him. Victor's brand of trying to be in control was obvious and typical for a man of his profession and experience. His wife excelled at a much quieter form. Meeting her parents gave him some clarity about why Vic was the way she was. He could see both of her parents in her mannerisms and the way she went about things. He suspected if he met her brothers, the full dynamic would reveal an even better picture.

"Walt, I see you survived the crucible my husband referred to as a drink."

He felt Vic's elbow nudge him in the side the slightest bit and realized he had zoned out into his own thoughts.

"It wasn't so bad."

She looked between the two of them.

"I trust you reached an understanding."

The statement was directed at her husband. He glanced her way and then over to Walt.

"We talked."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Dad."

He held up his hand and she fell quiet.

"I'm still not sure about this, Vic. But…if it's what you want…then I hope it works out. For your sake."

She could only shake her head.

"Wow, that's touching. Really."

Walt could hear the sarcastic tones in her words.

"I'm trying, Vic."

She nodded her head in acceptance of that statement.

"And I appreciate it. I do."

He nodded and continued to eat. Vic looked over at Walt.

"Oh yeah… and we are living together."

Both of her parents looked up simultaneously, their eyes settling on her. Vic's eyes were fixed on her father, waiting for his reaction. She saw the small smile that fluttered across her mother's face. Victor looked at her for a long moment before he turned his attention to Walt.

"I expect you to treat her right, Sheriff."

Walt nodded in his direction.

"I would expect nothing less."

xxx

Victor pulled her into a hug in the parking lot.

"Our flight leaves early so this is it."

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Thank you."

He leaned away from her.

"For what?"

She nodded at Walt who stood a couple of steps away.

"Trying."

She stepped away from Victor and smiled at her mother.

"Mom."

"Victoria. Call sometime. Let your family know that you're still alive."

Vic laughed a little.

"Right."

Her mother continued.

"Better yet…come home for Christmas. Bring Walt. I'm sure your brothers would love to meet him."

Vic frowned at the suggestion.

"Jesus! That would be a disaster."

Victor offered Walt his hand and shook it with a nod.

"Sheriff."

"Chief. I'll keep an eye on her."

Victor nodded.

"See that you do."

They waited until the rental car had pulled out before climbing in the Bronco. Vic sighed.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No. Part of me knows I'm gonna miss them."

"And the other part?"

She smiled.

"Remembers trips like this where they come in like a damn hurricane."

Walt laughed.

"I'm curious. What are your brothers like?"

She cut her eyes at him and scrunched up her face.

"You don't want to know."

He smiled just as her phone sounded. Vic pulled it out and answered it.

"This is Vic. What?"

Walt looked her way when the tone of her voice changed. She ended the call and dropped her phone on the seat.

"We got a problem."

"What?"

Vic looked at her phone.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

She twisted toward him in the seat, pulling her seatbelt across her chest and buckling it.

"The warrant is ready but…Andy took off."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Walt blew into the station with Vic right on his heels. Ferg stood up as they came, already wearing an apologetic look on his face as he approached Walt, like a child expecting a scolding.

"Sheriff, I'm sorry. I was only gone for a minute to the bathroom and when I came back…"

Walt shook his head at Ferg and waved his hand at him, dismissing the apology.

"No need to apologize, Ferg. He was free to come and go as he pleased. We weren't holding him and he was here volunatarily. Legally, you couldn't have made him stay anyway. None of us could."

Ferg sighed and shook his head.

"Still. I feel bad that it happened on my watch."

Walt was looking around the office as if he'd already moved on in his mind. He pulled a paper from his coat pocket and held it up for Ferg to see.

"We've got the warrant to search Hollister's house. Where is Zach?"

Ferg glanced at the small, empty desk that Zach normally occupied.

"He went out on a call about thirty minutes ago. Want me to call him?"

Walt shook his head and stuffed the warrant back into his pocket.

"No, no need. Ferg, you come with us. We're going to serve this warrant and I want to make sure there aren't any slipups with this."

He jerked his head towards the door. Ferg nodded and pulled his jacket free from where it hung on his chair. He slid it on and zipped it up.

"Sure thing."

Vic looked at Walt skeptically.

"You think there's gonna be trouble?"

Walt shrugged.

"Hope not. But…I'm not willing to take the chance. I'd rather have the manpower if we need it. He is a potential murder suspect. Let's not underestimate him."

She nodded her head in agreement.

He looked at the two of them.

"Let's go."

xxx

Jason Hollister answered the door with a surprised expression. In all honesty, Walt hadn't been expecting him to answer the door at all. He was dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing at the station earlier. He cocked his in head in question as he pulled the door open.

"Sheriff, can I help you?"

Walt held up the warrant. He could tell by the look on Hollister's face that he knew what it was.

"We have a warrant to search your house, Jason."

Jason took the warrant from Walt's hand and scanned over it with his eyes. He looked up with a confused expression.

"You're serious?"

Walt nodded.

"Yep."

Jason Hollister stepped aside and leaned on the doorframe as they entered his small house. He nodded at Vic as she walked by him inside.

"Deputy, nice to see you again."

She ignored the comment as they set about looking for anything that might connect him to Katrina Daniels' murder. Hollister stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and watched them with interest. He looked almost sheepish.

"I'm not sure what you're hoping to find here. I've been cooperative."

They quietly and methodically went about their work. Walt kept an eye on Jason Hollister. Normally, when they served warrants emotions ran high. They were accustomed to all sorts of reactions. Having one's home invaded could push even the calmest person to the brink. The manner in which he calmly watched them turn his house upside down seemed all wrong in Walt's mind. Almost like they were there on a social call.

"Hey, Walt."

Walt's head swiveled at Vic's voice.

He found her kneeling in the bathroom, her hand behind the toilet.

"What you got?"

She pulled her hand out and held up a gold chain. A cursive gold K hung off of it, dangling in the dim light. She looked up at him as she stood up.

"K for Katrina?"

He placed his hand over her gloved one and held it up for closer inspection.

"Could be."

She pulled her glove off, encasing the necklace and stood up.

"So far, this is it."

Walt nodded, his face thoughtful.

"We'll see if her family can ID it. Problem is, they had a relationship."

Vic sighed.

"Yeah, so that's not conclusive to anything except that she was here. He's already admitted that."

"Sheriff!"

The voice was Ferg's. Vic and Walt followed the sound through the house. Off the kitchen was a small, grimy laundry room. Ferg was holding up two plastic bags. One in each hand.

"This was behind the washing machine."

Vic let out a low whistle as she leaned in closer.

"That is a shitload of pot. Not exactly for personal use. The other will have to be tested. Could be meth."

Walt examined the two bags.

"Dirk Tillman's drug of choice was meth. That's also what he manufactured."

He turned to Ferg.

"Good work. Finish up."

Ferg nodded.

"Sure thing."

Walt looked at Vic as she came around to stand in front of him and pulled off her other glove. He looked back to the living room where he could see Jason Hollister watching them with the same curious expression. Glancing to Vic, he gave her a slight nod.

"Arrest him for possession. That's more than enough. At the very least, we can hold him on it."

She nodded and pulled her cuffs free from her belt. Walt trailed behind her. True to form, Hollister was calm as she approached him. She motioned for him to turn and he turned slowly, placing his hands behind his back as he did so. It was clearly not his first time.

Walt waited quietly while she read him his rights. Hollister stood, cuffed and relaxed, while she went about the business of placing him under arrest. He turned his head slightly and met Walt's eyes. For the briefest of seconds, Walt could have sworn he smiled.

xxx

Walt sank down onto his couch with a sigh. Vic came in from the kitchen and set her cell phone on the coffee table with a low thump. She sat down slowly and let her head fall against the back of the couch.

"Her father will be in tomorrow to see if the necklace is hers. Apparently, they gave her one similar for Christmas a couple of years ago."

There was a sad, tired tone to her voice. She put her feet up on the coffee table and crossed them at the ankle.

Walt shook his head.

"I wish we found more."

She huffed under her breath.

"Like Andy?"

"Yep. For starters. Other than his statement, we don't have anything linking Hollister to this. We need him in person. He's the only eye witness."

He heard Vic sigh next to him.

"At least he didn't go after Hollister."

He nodded.

"Anyone ever get in touch with his parents?"

"Yeah, Zach got them just before he left the office. They haven't heard from him but they seem worried. Said they'll let us know if they hear from him or if he shows up at home."

He turned his head towards her.

"So, we've done all we can do for now?"

"Seems that way. The drugs are being tested. We should know in the morning what we're dealing with there. Hopefully, that's enough to hold him, charge him, whatever it takes."

Walt turned his head back forward.

"Be nice if just confessed."

Vic laughed.

"Wouldn't it though. Like on one of those TV shows. That would make our job so much easier. If all these bad guys just confessed."

She shook her head and grew serious.

"I don't see him cracking, Walt."

"Me either. Did you notice how calm he was while we were searching his place?"

"Yeah, it was weird. Usually that amps people up. Especially if they have something to hide, which he clearly did."

Walt fell silent. Vic tilted her head toward him until it made contact with his shoulder and came to rest there.

"Hear anything from your parents?"

He felt her shake her head slightly against him.

"No. They should be home by now. Probably jet lagged. I'm sure I'll hear something. If not from them, from one of my brothers once they hear about all this."

"Afraid they'll give you a hard time?"

"They're brothers. They give me a hard time about everything."

She shifted slightly so that she could look at him more fully.

"You're an only child so you've never had to deal with it. They have something to say about everything. More so because I'm the only girl."

He smiled a little.

"Worse than your dad?"

"No, but there's more of them. So, it seems worse."

"I always wanted a brother when I was a kid."

She looked surprised.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Yep. Got lonely sometimes. Once I met Henry, he was like a brother."

"You can have one or two of mine."

His smile widened.

"Do you get along with all of them?"

She shrugged.

"Some more than others. You know how that goes. My oldest brother, Victor Jr. thinks he's in charge of everything so…"

"You clash?"

"Yeah, a lot. Now, Michael, the youngest…we're probably the closest. The other two depend on what's going on."

"I'm guessing you all have strong opinions?"

She smiled.

"Well…I mean…you've met my parents. Sort of goes without saying, doesn't it?"

He laughed lightly. Vic sat up and moved away from him. Her feet dropped down off the coffee table onto the wooden floor. She stretched her arms over her head and stifled a yawn. Walt watched her with an amused expression.

"Tired."

She nodded.

"You think?"

He looked at his watch.

"It's getting late. Been a long day."

"A hell of a long day."

Walt stood up and waited for her to follow suit. She stood slowly, yawning again. Walt slid his hand around her wrist and tugged gently.

"C'mon before you fall asleep standing up. Tomorrow's not going to be any better."

Vic groaned and shook her head.

"God, don't talk about tomorrow. I don't want to think about it."

Walt smiled at her.

"Okay, then. Let's just go to bed. Think about that."

She bumped him with her elbow.

"That's my favorite thought when it comes to you."

Xxx

Walt looked as solemn as Vic had ever seen him as he stood ushered Katrina Daniels' father into his office and closed the door. He took the seat offered to him and waited. There was something in him that seemed defeated now. Something that hadn't been there before. He looked to Walt.

"The man in the cell? Is that him?"

Walt wouldn't commit to that and Vic knew it.

"He's someone we've brought in for questioning."

The man nodded. He closed his eyes and then opened them again, like he was trying to clear his mind.

"You mentioned a necklace."

Walt nodded. He retrieved the small evidence bag from his desk and offered it up. The way was short while Kat's father held it up and examined. He nodded and lifted his eyes back up to Walt's.

"It's Kat's."

Walt nodded slowly.

"You're absolutely sure?"

A nod.

"Yes. My wife and I gave it to her for Christmas last year. We picked it together.

He extended the hand holding the clear bag back towards Walt.

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

Walt sighed heavily. Dealing with grieving families while conducting an investigation was an exercise in walking on eggshells. He set the evidence bag containing the necklace back on his desk. Leaning against the heavy wooden desk, he braced himself with his hands.

"It looks like she may have become involved with some potentially dangerous people."

"And you think that's what happened?"

"We're still trying to piece together the evidence Mr. Daniels. I don't want to tell you something that turns out to not be true."

"I understand."

He started to stand up and then stopped and continued sitting in the chair. He rubbed his hands together and looked down at them.

"I know you think we handled things badly. As far as this situation with Andy goes. I could see it on your face when we were telling you. But…you have to understand, Sheriff, our primary concern at the time was the welfare of both children."

Walt started to speak but was cut off by Daniels continuing without looking up.

"I…was hurt that my wife had an affair. That she became pregnant by another man was that much worse. But…I love my wife. I didn't want to end my marriage and raise my daughter in a broken home."

His voice broke but he pressed on.

"I also doubted my ability to love another man's child. I know it's not the child's fault, but he's the one who would've suffered. He deserved better than to grow up being resented for something he had no choice in. That's why…we did what we did."

Walt shook his head.

"That's your business, sir. It's not our place to pass judgement. We just want to solve this case and give everyone some sense of closure."

Daniels finally stood up and looked around the office like he was seeing it for the first time.

"Thank you, Sheriff, for everything you and your staff have done."

He extended his hand to Walt, who shook it, before he left the office.

"Jesus."

Vic sat down in the empty chair and faced Walt.

"That's a lot to live with, I guess."

Walt nodded as he moved to sit at his desk. He leaned back and studied the necklace laying in front of him.

"Yes, it is."

Vic turned her head and looked at the closed door.

"I see his point. I get that his wife screwed up. But…he also sort of made her choose between him and her child. You know? It's hard not get stuck on that."

Walt was watching her.

"You blame the mother."

Vic shrugged.

"I wouldn't say blame is the right word. I just…think she let her husband make decisions she should've had more say in. Maybe to appease him. I just…forget it."

Walt kept his eyes on her. She stood up and stretched. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Ruby stuck her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt. Walter, these just came by. The tests you ordered."

She handed them to Vic and then excused herself. Vic pulled the tab and pulled the reports free. Her eyes scanned over them before she handed them to Walt. He took them but looked at her expectantly.

"Meth?"

"Yes. And the pot, which we knew. A shitload, too. No way was he gonna use all this himself, Walt. This is the kind of amounts you sell. But we didn't find anything else suggesting he was dealing. No money or anything. So…what the hell was he doing with all these drugs?"

Walt laid the reports on his desk and studied them. He drummed his fingers on the desk. Vic studied him with her sharp eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

He looked up and motioned towards the door.

"Bring him in?"

She gave him a look.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, bring him in. Let's have a conversation about it. You're right. It doesn't quite seem to fit what we know about him. Not once in all the contact we've had with him has he even appeared high."

Vic nodded left his office. He heard the metal clanging of the cell door and the shuffle of an extra set of feet as Jason Hollister appeared in his office with Vic close behind him. She pushed the door closed and gestured for him to sit down. He did as he was told and looked across the desk at Walt.

"Sheriff."

His tone was pleasant enough.

"Jason. So, the drugs we found in your house. Want to tell me about that?"

Hollister leaned back in the chair, his green eyes on Walt.

"Will that somehow help my case?"

Walt shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't make promises. That'll be up to the DA. But, I've never known cooperation to hurt a case."

Hollister's lips turned up a little at the edges in an almost smirk.

"Good point. They aren't mine."

Vic came around him and leaned on Walt's desk.

"Isn't that what everyone says?"

He smiled at her.

"Isn't it, Deputy Moretti?"

His expression grew more serious.

"They were Dirk's I was…holding them for him."

Vic tilted her head.

"Do you normally store your friend's drugs for them?"

"No, I don't."

"Also, a dead guy is a convenient place to lay the blame since he's not here to defend himself."

Walt nodded his head in agreement.

"Jason, why would you hold drugs for Dirk?"

His shoulders rose and fell in a shrug but he remained quiet.

Walt looked at him pensively. He moved his eyes from Hollister to Vic.

"Put him back in the cell."

Hollister jerked slightly in surprise.

"That's it?"

Walt shrugged in a manner that mimicked Hollister earlier.

"Well, you won't give us anything useful. We'll just turn it all over to the DA and let her deal with it. They've started cracking down on dealers around here. Drug problem is really getting out of hand."

"I don't deal drugs."

Hollister was serious now. All of the confidence and swagger were gone. His face had reddened slightly.

"Then why did you have all of this meth and pot hidden in your house. Clearly, you didn't think we would get a search warrant. You seem like a smart guy, Jason. I can't imagine you're looking to go down for someone else's crimes."

Hollister sighed heavily and eyed Vic, who had moved closer to him.

"I get why you think I'm lying, Sheriff. I do. I've made mistakes. But, I'm no drug dealer. I hate that shit. I always told Dirk it was gonna get him killed. And, now, he's dead."

"Not because of drugs. Because of a hit and run. There weren't any illegal drugs in Dirk's system when he died. Just a sedative. He wasn't high. Maybe a little groggy."

He studied Jason Hollister's face as he received the information. He glanced at Vic and then nodded at her again.

"Take him back."

Hollister started to protest again but Walt waved him off.

"Don't resist, Jason. We'll talk more."

Walt waited as Vic put him back in the jail cell. She returned with a curious look on her face.

"What was that exactly?"

"He's telling the truth about the drugs."

Vic narrowed her eyes.

"You a human lie detector now?"

He shook his head.

"Don't have to be. Nothing in his history suggests drug use or anything close. I believe him when he says that. I'm curious to know more about his relationship with Dirk. There's more there than we know. A lot more."

Vic folded her arms across her chest.

"You think that Jason and Dirk are the two men that Andy saw when Katrina was killed."

He nodded.

"Yep. He's already identified Jason as the one who actually killed her. I think Dirk was the other one. We know Katrina went to Dirk's house. Or…more than likely. There's a connection that ties all of this together. We just need to find it."

xxx

When Walt came in from looking after his horse, he found Vic standing in front of the fireplace watching the flames. The orange glow on her face gave her an eerie hue. She didn't seem to have heard him come in and didn't react when he closed the door behind him with a thump. He removed his hat and laid it brim up on the coffee table and draped his coat over the back of the chair.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He kept his voice low but could see he startled her. She jumped slightly when he spoke and turned her face towards him, casting one side of it into the dimness of the room, while the other stayed lit up by the crackling fire.

"You don't think they're worth more?"

She smiled a little when she spoke but he could tell her heart wasn't in it. Walt placed his hand on her arm just below the elbow. Her skin was warm under his touch from standing close to the fire. It made his own hand feel cooler than it already did from being outside in the chilly evening air.

"Everything okay?"

She sighed and turned to sit on the couch. Walt followed and lowered himself down next to her.

She was quiet for a long moment before she spoke.

"I'm still trying to figure these people out."

Walt idly picked at the seam on his jeans.

"Katrina's parents?"

She nodded thoughtfully, her eyes still on the flames of the fire. Another beat of silence elapsed before she spoke again.

"Let's say that I didn't lose my baby."

Walt was quiet, giving her the space she needed to get her thoughts out. She didn't talk about the baby much and he never pushed her to. It was something she had to bring up. He was always willing to listen. He knew that, sometimes, that's what she needed from him.

"And that Travis was the father."

She paused again and turned to look at him fully. Her eyes were full of questions.

"Hypothetically. Would it have prevented you from wanting this?"

She gestured between the two of them. Walt shook his head.

"No."

"So, you would've been okay with helping raise another man's child?"

He nodded.

"People do it every day. But…that's a different scenario, Vic."

She looked away.

"Yeah, I know. So, say we're together and I sleep with someone else and get pregnant. Do you forgive me? Do you demand I give the baby away in order for you to stay? I mean…I'm just trying to wrap my head around this."

She felt his arm brush hers as he turned a little so he could see her better.

"We're not them, Vic. You're not going to be able to make the pieces fit. There's so much more to be thought about there. What led you to sleep with someone else? Did you lie about it or tell me? I mean…we don't know all the circumstances."

She nodded.

"I know. I just…it sounds like something Sean would've done. Ultimatums were his thing. Not yours, though."

She turned her face to him again. Walt looked at her for a long moment.

"You think her mother was weak?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know what I think. I know I'm not in a position to judge anyone. Jesus, I didn't even know who the father of my baby was. God knows I don't have a right to jump on other people. I just…can't imagine being asked to decide between my child and my husband. By my husband. It seems like the worst possible situation for someone to be in."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"It's a lot."

She laughed a little under her breath.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a real gift for understatement?"

He smiled softly.

"Once or twice.

She looked down at the floor and grew somber.

"I know it was an impossible decision for this woman. I'm sure it was fucked up. And it…it set off this chain of events all these years later. I mean…we don't really think about how the choices we make can have an impact even years later."

She heard Walt let out a light sigh.

"We've all made choices that resulted in things we had no way of predicting. I mean…in hindsight it's always easier to see the right choice or a better one. But you have to make decisions based on the moment."

She looked at him with a rueful expression.

"Trust me…I know."

Walt placed his hand on her back and rubbed it up and down lightly. This was a familiar path for her. It's where a lot of her thoughts led her these days. He understood. He once was a frequent visitor on the same path himself.

"Vic, you've got to stop blaming yourself."

His voice was tender when he spoke to her.

She merely shook her head.

"I should've listened to you."

Walt exhaled in a loud sigh.

"Would it help if I told you I made a bad choice when I pushed you off on Travis?"

She looked him, confused now.

"How so?"

"I should've known he wouldn't be able to control you. No one can. You get something in your head and you are going to see it through. The smarter choice might've been to keep you with me so I could look after you myself. Fact is…if you didn't show up at the Gilbert place…maybe I'm the one whose dead. There are so many possible outcomes, Vic. You're never going to heal if you don't forgive yourself."

She sniffled a little.

"Have you? Forgiven yourself?"

He knew what she was referring to. The answer wasn't so easy.

"I've made peace with it. But…it took so long. And I think of all the things I almost missed out on. And of the anger I carried that was so consuming. The people who got hurt because I couldn't see anything except my own anger. I don't want you to go through that like I did, Vic. I mean…we may not have the lives we thought we would but…I think we're doing pretty good all things considered."

She smiled a little, understanding his meaning. He was right. Neither of them were living the life they had set out to or planned for. It was more playing the hand they were dealt to the best of their ability. She reached out and threaded her fingers into his hair, ruffling it.

"How did you get so smart?"

He smiled softly.

"A lot of experience. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long."

Her fingers continued to comb through his hair. She paused her motions and smiled widely.

"I love you, Walt."

Her hand moved from his hair down to the side of his face and sat there. Walt leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss escalated rapidly until he pulled back, panting slightly. His hands found her arms and he tugged her toward him. She slid into his lap willingly, straddling his legs with her own on either side of him. His hands rested lightly on her hips.

Vic held his face in her hands and bent down to kiss him again when there was a loud banging on the door to the cabin. She jerked in surprise and twisted toward the door.

"Who in the hell is here this late?"

Vic slid to the side as Walt started to stand with a shrug. He ran his hand over his hair, smoothing it down. Vic stood up. The banging continued and then stopped as Walt approached the door. He heard a familiar voice from the other side.

"Sheriff?"

He glanced at Vic.

"Andy."

She nodded as he pulled the door open. The young man all but spilled into the cabin. He was wide-eyed, dirty and disheveled. He slammed the door shut behind him, causing it to rattle. Walt started to speak but was cut off by the stammering that erupted from his unexpected guest.

"I'm…I'm sorry for showing up like this. And….for….for leaving. But…I thought…I mean…I was gonna….and now he's….he's after me."

Walt placed his hands on the young man's arms and steadied him.

"Andy, calm down."

Vic recognized the stern voice he used trying to command Andy's attention. Andy looked at Walt and shook his head. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy, like he'd been crying at some point. His clothes were a mess and streaked with dirt. There was a rip across the knee of his blue jeans and more dirt up and down his legs. Despite the cooler evening temperatures, beads of sweat littered his face and neck. He looked worse than the first time he had arrived at the station. He didn't seem to hear Walt.

"I think he followed me. I…I'm sorry."

"Andy, who are you talking about? Who followed you?"

Vic's cell phone picked that moment to buzz on the coffee table. Andy jumped at the unexpected noise. Vic snatched it up.

"This is Vic."

Her eyes shifted to Walt and she shook her head.

"Hang on, Ferg. I'm with Walt. Let me put you on speaker."

A second later she spoke again.

"Okay, start over."

"Walt?"

"I'm here, Ferg. What's going on?"

"Walt, Jason Hollister is gone."

Walt frowned.

"What do you mean gone?"

He heard Ferg take a breath.

"I went out on a burglar alarm call. It turned out to be a false alarm but when I came back, Hollister was gone."

Walt rubbed at his forehead.

"He escaped somehow?"

"I don't know. The cell was open."

"Open?"

"Yeah, with the key in it. The key that was in my desk."

Walt looked to Vic, who turned her eyes to Andy. He was watching the conversation play out with the same wide eyed stare.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Sheriff. He's gonna kill me."

"Jason Hollister."

He nodded to Walt. His breathing was still heavy.

"Yes. I think he followed me. But, I lost him."

Vic still held her phone in her hand. Walt turned back to her.

"Okay, Ferg, we're headed that way."

"Okay."

The call disconnected and Vic shoved the phone into her back pocket.

Walt placed a hand on Andy's shoulder.

"You're coming with us. You owe us an…."

Walt heard a crack and glass shattered. Instinctively, he shoved Andy down to the floor as he himself turned and ducked at the same time. Another crack and more shattering sounds. Glass littered the floor near the door. Vic had followed him down to the floor with a startled curse.

"Ow…shit."

She jerked her hand up.

Walt's attention shifted to her.

"What?"

She held up her hand. Blood oozed from her palm.

"Glass."

She swiped her hand across her jeans, leaving a dark red streak. She looked at Andy.

"What in the hell is going on?"

Andy looked at her and then towards the door.

"I told you…he followed me."


	13. Chapter 13

Ugh…I'm reposting this Chapter because I posted the wrong version. This one has better editing and more dialogue. Sorry for the mix up. Ch. 14 won't be far behind.

Ch. 13

"What in the hell did you do?"

Vic's voice cracked with stress. Her eyes all but bore a hole into Andy as the three of them sat on the floor of the cabin, huddled behind furniture. Another shot had taken out yet another window. His eyes were wide with fear. Vic reached across the small space that separated them and wrapped her hand around his arm. She jerked and he lurched in her direction, his hands grappling to control the momentum.

"Did you go to the station and free him?"

Her words were sharp and left little room for denial on Andy's part. He nodded, confirming what both she and Walt had already pieced together.

"Yes."

Vic released his arm with a push, her face lit up with anger.

"Jesus, kid, you're gonna get us killed."

His eyes watered up under the force of her anger. Walt placed a hand on her shoulder. He could feel his own anger building at the young man's carelessness and the predicament that resulted from it.

"I'm sorry! I w…wanted him to pay. For what he did. He killed her. Like it was nothing."

His voice broke under the strain of his own emotions.

Vic pushed herself up and pulled her phone from her pocket. She glanced over at Walt, whose eyes were on the shattered windows, assessing the situation.

Vic's thumb was busily scrolling over her phone with practiced swipes.

"I'm gonna call Ferg."

Walt nodded as he moved low across the floor to reach his Colt and Vic's 9mm from where they lay on the coffee table.

"Right. We need someone out here now."

Vic dialed Ferg and Walt could hear her talking in a slightly raised voice. He couldn't blame her there. His own heart was thumping hard and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body. Fight or flight. He wanted to react. It was mind over matter to keep himself in check and not just fire back blindly into the darkness. But he knew that wouldn't serve any real purpose.

Vic ended the call and lay her phone next to her on the floor. She looked back to Andy and started to speak again when a voice cut through the quiet from outside, causing them all to jump.

"Sheriff?"

Vic recognized the voice and she could see that Walt did as well. His eyes met hers. They had spoken with Jason Hollister enough times to know the cadence and general sound of his voice. The voice came again.

"Sheriff, I know that boy is in there. I saw it when you let him in. He's all that I want. No need for anyone else to get hurt here."

Vic looked to Walt.

"He sounds close."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he does."

She looked at the door and then leaned back.

"Think he'll try to come in?"

Walt followed her gaze to the cabin door. It was shut but not locked. He hadn't known there was a reason to lock it at the time. Vic was the one in the habit of locking the door. She was constantly on him about the issue, but it was a hard thing to change.

"He's got to know we're armed. If it's just him, that would be suicide. I doubt he's that stupid."

She swiped her hand across her forehead where he could see beads of sweat. He lifted himself a little and turned towards the door.

"Jason?"

Walt called out in a loud voice. A beat of silence passed before there was an answer.

"I'm here."

"We're armed in here. You must know that."

"You're also pinned down. And you're assuming that I'm alone."

Not so much assuming as hoping that he was alone. The only other person who might be involved was already dead.

"We've already called and back up is on the way."

More silence stretched out before Hollister called back.

"All I want is that boy, Sheriff. I don't want to be a cop killer. But I'll do what I have to do. He came after me. He was gonna kill me. I got the drop on him, though. Poor kid was so shaky it was easy."

Vic's eyes shifted to Andy, who was as pale as a ghost and trembling visibly.

"That true?"

He nodded quietly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you have a weapon?"

Another wordless nod. Walt could see Vic was about ready to throttle the kid if he didn't give her actual answers. She continued to stare at him.

"A gun?"

The question came from Walt. He shook his head and spoke, his voice uneven.

"No…a knife."

Vic rolled her eyes and let out a humorless laugh.

"You mean you broke him out of jail to kill him and all you had was a fucking knife?"

Walt couldn't tell if Andy was more afraid of their current predicament with Hollister outside firing bullets into the windows or of Vic, who looked about ready to murder him with her bare hands. Anger seeped through her expression. He didn't answer her and she continued her verbal assault.

"Do you know how stupid that was? God, it's a wonder you're not already dead."

In the distance, they could hear the familiar and comforting sound of sirens growing closer. Hollister would her it, too. Another volley of gunfire shattered the quiet they sat in. Then, there was the sound of shouts and car doors. But, no more gunshots.

Walt pushed himself up off the floor and made his way to the door. Andy started to follow but Vic jerked him back.

"Sit. You've done enough."

He followed the orders she barked at him. Vic moved around him and followed Walt. They could hear familiar voices outside. There was a firm knocking on the door.

"Sheriff? It's Zach."

Vic let out a sigh of relief as Walt glanced her way and pulled the door open. Zach entered the cabin with his gun drawn and wearing a Kevlar vest. He looked at the three of them with a concerned expression.

"Everyone okay in here?"

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, we're good."

Zach glanced over his shoulder into the darkness.

"The guy ran."

A second later, Ferg appeared out of breath and red-faced.

"He took off into the trees. Couldn't find him."

Walt sighed and looked out into the night. There was barely even a moon tonight.

"Too dangerous to go after him in the dark anyway."

Ferg looked at the cabin and whistled low.

"Wow, he did a number on the windows."

Walt nodded.

"Yeah, glad that's all he hit. Windows can be replaced."

He was looking at Vic when he said it.

"What exactly happened?"

Walt looked from Ferg to Andy and back to Ferg.

"Andy is the one who broke him out. He admitted to it."

Ferg looked confused.

"He freed the guy we think killed his sister?"

Walt nodded slowly. Vic spoke up.

"Called himself getting revenge. Almost wound up dead. We're gonna need a full statement."

She was talking to both he and Walt. Walt laid his hand on Andy's shoulder and steered him towards Ferg.

"Ferg, arrest him. Take him to the station and lock him up. We're gonna need someone there 24/7 until we catch Hollister. Put out an APB on Hollister. Get the information to as many local departments as you can. And the state police. Do not leave Andy alone. Understand?"

Ferg was pulling his cuffs free from his belt.

"Yes, sir."

He cuffed Andy and started to read his rights. Walt turned to Zach.

"Stay with them. I don't want this kid alone at all. He's the only witness we have connected Hollister to this crime."

Zach gave a curt nod.

"Sure thing, Sheriff."

He trailed behind Ferg as Andy was led out to the Charger.

Vic let out a sigh and folded her arms across her chest.

"Guess this moves Jason Hollister up on the suspect list. If that's even possible."

Walt nodded and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"I would be willing to bet he had a car parked nearby. I doubt he's out there on foot. Right now, everyone is safe. That's the most important thing. With Andy locked up, Hollister would have to break into the jail. Right now, the safest place for Andy is the cell."

His eyes swept over the floor.

"We need to get this cleaned up. How's your hand?"

She looked at the small cut on her palm.

"I'll live. Better than a bullet wound."

Vic carefully swept up the shards of broken glass, while Walt found some tarps to put over the shot out windows. He studied his handiwork as she came up behind him. He felt her chin on his shoulder and her breath on his ear.

"I assume we're going to the station."

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get Ferg and Zach out looking for Hollister."

She shifted away from him and he felt her hand trace across his lower back as she moved by him.

"He'll be hiding somewhere. Sure as hell isn't going home after that little stunt."

Her hand fell away as she away from him. Walt let out a sigh and ran his hand over his jaw. Vic watched him, feeling as tired as he looked.

"He's been pretty smart…well until now. That was a pretty dumbass move coming to your cabin."

"Even the best make mistakes. Especially when something gets to them. We'll have them check his house just to be sure there's nothing there that might help us. Then they can start canvassing anywhere he hangs out, friends he might have in the area. The usual."

Vic nodded slowly, her eyes searching his.

"And we're baby-sitting?"

He shrugged.

"Can't take a chance on him getting to Andy. Divide and conquer."

He knew she didn't like the idea. But, she knew that he was right. Keeping Andy safe and looking for Jason Hollister was going to take all of them.

xxx

Walt sat in his office. There was no light on except the lamp on his desk. The world outside was dark and quiet. In a town as small as Durant, there wasn't much activity during the night hours. An occasional car would go by, no doubt someone heading to or getting off night shift or possibly leaving a bar. The slightly ajar door opened and Vic came in. She skipped the hard chair near the desk and flopped down on the couch along the wall.

Walt looked over at her and leaned back in his chair.

"What's up?"

She shrugged and shook her head.

"Everything's quiet."

Walt cast a glance toward the outer office.

"Andy asleep?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Thank God. Tired of listening to his apologies."

The edges of his mouth turned up a little.

"Didn't think he had it in him?"

Vic let her head fall lightly against the back of the couch.

"It's not that. I thought he was smarter."

Walt laced his fingers together and let his hands come to rest in his lap.

"Sometimes grief has a way of blinding even the smartest people."

She studied him for a long moment before she answered.

"You would know."

Her eyes held his.

"Yep."

Vic turned to the side so that she was facing him and pulled her legs up. Stretching out, she hooked her ankles over the far arm of the couch and propped her head up.

"Do you think Hollister is still around?"

Walt sighed and gave her a thoughtful look. He wished he had a different answer.

"I do. I think this has turned personal for them both. That's the worst thing that could've happened."

"Have you heard from Ferg or Zach?"

He shook his head in answer.

Vic fell quiet, her eyes half closed. Walt stood up and stretched. Turning, he looked out the window. He could feel her eyes following him. He heard rustling as she shifted trying to get more comfortable on the old couch.

"Bet you're not gonna miss this."

He smiled at his own reflection in the window.

"It's not so bad. More tolerable when you're here."

Turning away from the window, Walt walked slowly over to the couch. He paused at the end where her legs rested and waited. Vic drew her legs up and Walt slid onto the couch. She lowered her legs back into place, now across his lap. Walt ran one hand up her jean clad legs. His hands came to rest on her boots. He ran one hand over the soft, worn material before he wrapped his large hand around it and tugged. After a second, the boot slid free from her foot. Walt repeated the same action with the other and then set the pair on the floor next to his feet. He started pressing his strong fingers into the bottoms of her feet. Once or twice, her foot jerked involuntarily when he hit a spot he assumed was sensitive or ticklish. Her eyes fluttered closed at the repeated, soothing motions.

She inhaled deeply and then let the breath out slowly like she was trying to force the day's stress out of her body. Walt's hands ceased their movement and rested on her feet.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

His voice was low.

Vic's eyes opened sleepily and rested on him. His eyes met hers and he could feel a question lingering between them.

"What?"

His voice was soft.

She considered him for another long, quiet moment before she spoke.

"Is it going to bother you to be out of the action when you retire?"

He chuckled.

"I think I've seen enough action."

She smiled drowsily.

"No, I know that. But…is it going to bother you to be the one waiting at home? It's not really your thing."

He ran his thumb over the thick material of her socks. That was something he'd already considered when weighing the decision to retire or not.

"You make me sound like a housewife."

That got a laugh out of her. Walt smiled at her fondly and then grew serious.

"I don't think so. I'll find something to occupy my time."

She frowned a little.

"Sounds exciting."

"I could use a little less excitement in my life, Vic."

She nudged him in the stomach with her foot.

"I know the feeling. Do you remember the night we were waiting to see if Malachi was setting you up for a trap?"

His eyes grew a little distant and she could see him recalling the night in his mind.

"You mean the night you followed me and wouldn't leave?"

"Yeah, that one."

He nodded.

"I remember."

"You said you wouldn't blame me if I wanted a simple life where I didn't have to wear Kevlar."

He nodded his head slowly.

"You knew you were pregnant then?"

She recognized the question in his tone.

"Yeah. Is that what you want?"

He lifted his eyes and looked around the office he had occupied for so many years before returning his gaze to hers.

"I think I'm there, yeah."

The answer seemed to satisfy her.

She closed her eyes and settled back into the couch fully. Walt listened as her breathing evened out slowly until he was sure she was asleep. Gingerly, he slid himself out from under her feet and laid them carefully on the couch. He paused when she moved a little, but she stayed asleep. Walking as quietly as he could, he stepped out of the office and pulled the door closed behind him. The past day had turned into quite the experience and he knew she was tired. It was written all over her face.

He wandered into the main office and glanced around. Everything was quiet, as it should be. He walked slowly to the cell and looked inside. At first, Andy appeared to be sleeping as well. As he turned to find a seat, he heard rustling and turned his attention back to the young man on the cot in the cell. Andy sat up and looked momentarily confused. His face darkened as the memory of the evening's events returned to him and he realized where he was and why. His eyes fell on Walt and he ran a hand over the back of his neck. Walt knew the cot wasn't the most comfortable thing on earth. He was pretty sure he and a good bit of his staff were a little too familiar with it. They were all guilty of crashing here once in a while for one reason or another.

"Sheriff."

Walt pulled Ferg's chair closer and sat down.

"Andy. Feeling any better?"

The young man shook his head. It crossed Walt's mind that he wasn't much more than a boy. Barely out of high school. Yet, here he was entangled in this mess. Being pursued by someone more than capable of taking his life without a second thought. Who knew what the final repercussions would be. It always affected him to see young people throwing their lives away with hastily made choices. They often seemed to lack the ability to consider all of the consequences. To understand how it would change them fundamentally into entirely different people. He wished he could spare them the baggage that came along with making such choices. Although, to be fair, he knew a lot of adults with similar issues.

"Where's Vic?"

Walt nodded towards his office door.

"Getting some sleep."

Andy did have the courtesy to appear sorry for everything they were going through to keep him safe. He dipped his face down slightly and looked somber.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff. For all this."

Walt surveyed the kid in front of him.

"Don't apologize to me, son. I'm not the one you're hurting. That's yourself. And your parents. Have you considered how worried about you they are?"

Andy looked down at his feet.

"Not really."

He mumbled his answer.

"Well, we talked to them earlier when we were looking for you. They're scared that you're involved in this. They're afraid for your safety."

Andy shook his head.

"Guess they'll be disappointed at how this turned out."

Walt sighed heavily and shook his head.

"They just want you safe. That's all any parent really wants for their child."

Walt leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs.

"Would you really have killed him?"

From the look on his face, it was not what Andy was expecting him to ask. He swallowed and met Walt's eyes. He started to speak but faltered and remained quiet.

"I don't know, I guess. I wanted to. I really did. I thought I could do it. Didn't really think it through much to be honest. I just reacted. I guess it wasn't very smart."

Walt nodded slowly, digesting the words before he spoke.

"Think about this. Killing a person…it changes you. Even when it's in self-defense or in the line of duty. It's no small thing, Andy. It will change something about who you are. You might not realize it right away, but you will in time. That's what they don't show you on TV or in movies when they make it seem heroic. There's always a price to pay."

Walt tapped his own chest.

"In here."

He could see the young man taking in what he was telling him. Considering it.

"I didn't think about it that way. All I could think was that he took my sister from me. I just found her."

Walt leaned back in his chair.

"And that's a tragedy. Believe me, I know what losing someone you love can do to you. But your actions, your choices, they affect others. There's a ripple effect there that you might not consider. You should. It could turn into a bigger tragedy than it already is if you keep making decisions like this."

Andy shifted on the cot, causing it to squeak a little under the weight.

"I understand what you're saying, Sheriff. Vic said something similar earlier. Except, she wasn't so nice about it."

Walt fought the urge to smile. He could hear her ranting at the kid from his office when they first arrived at the station. He figured it would do Andy some good to be chewed out for a while. She was the perfect person for that particular job.

"It comes from a place of concern. When you're older, you'll understand that a little better."

Andy scuffled his shoe over the floor.

"Do you have kids, Sheriff?"

"I have a daughter. She's grown."

"She turn out okay?"

Walt smiled, thinking about Cady.

"Yes, she did. It wasn't always easy but she turned out fine."

Andy nodded and then lay back down on the cot.

"Thank you, Sheriff."

xxx

The sun hadn't yet risen when the office door opened and Ferg and Zach shuffled in. Walt felt a tinge of guilt over how tired they both looked. Zach immediately started a pot of coffee. The smell started wafting through the station. Ferg draped his jacket over the back of his chair with a sigh. Walt could read the frustration in his expression.

"No luck?"

Ferg slumped into his chair.

"No. We didn't find anything at his house. Checked with all of his family that's local and what friends we could find. No one seems to know anything. They were all surprised to learn he'd even been arrested. We drove back out to your place and tracked him to where he must've parked. All we found were a bunch of spent shells."

Walt studied Ferg.

"Do we know where he got the gun? There weren't any in his house when we searched it. He disarmed Andy, but that was a knife."

All Ferg could do was shrug.

"No. Maybe it was stashed somewhere."

Vic came up behind Walt.

"The shack that Andy mentioned. Where he says his sister was killed. Maybe he's there."

Walt nodded.

"That's possible but we don't know where that was and he doesn't seem able to tell us. He's not familiar with the area."

Vic sighed.

"We need to find that place, Walt. It could provide what we need to make this stick."

Walt turned and looked at Andy who was sleeping in the cell on the cot, snoring lightly. He walked over slowly.

"Andy. Wake up."

Walt waited and Andy stirred the slightest big. Increasing the volume of his voice, he tried again.

"Andy."

Slowly, the young man rolled over and sat up slowly. He looked around in confusion.

"Sheriff?"

Ferg handed the cell key to Walt, who unlocked it. He gestured towards the still wobbly figure inside.

"Come out."

Andy rose and wiped a hand over his eyes tiredly. He was bleary eyed and looked exhausted.

He nodded his head at Vic, his eyes moving to his office. She trailed him and Andy into the office. Walt leaned on his desk and folded his arms over his chest.

"Andy, we need you to try and remember where you and Katrina went the night she was killed."

The young man still looked confused.

"I already told you, Sheriff, I don't know."

There was a gruffness to Walt that hadn't been there earlier. Vic could see his patience waning.

"Well, you're gonna have to try."

Andy's eyes shifted to the window. It was still dark out.

"It's not even morning."

"Yes, it is. Just not sunrise yet."

Andy sighed.

"Could I have some coffee or something?"

Vic stepped to the door.

"I'll get it."

She returned seconds later and extended a steaming cup to him. He took it, sipped, and made a face.

"Your coffee isn't real good here."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Well it's a jail, not the Ritz. We try not to make it too pleasant for people. You know…so they don't want to come back."

He took another drink from the cup and set it on Walt's desk.

"I told you…once she went off the main road…it was all wooded and there were a lot of turns. It was confusing."

Walt was already pulling on his coat and pushing his hat on his head. He glanced at Vic.

"Well, we're about to retrace your steps as best we can so drink up."

Vic left the office and grabbed her own jacket. Ferg gave her a curious look.

"Where you headed?"

She zipped up her duty jacket.

"To see if we can find this shack he keeps talking about."

Ferg gave her a nod.

"Be careful."

She smiled a little at him.

"Thanks. You guys stay alert in case we need you."

"Sure thing."

xxx

Vic could understand the confusion. As the Bronco made the only turnoff that Andy could recall with any real certainty, the trees around them closed in. The road, though meant for two cars, didn't necessarily facilitate that intent. She figured if they met a large enough vehicle, someone would be forced to pull partially off the road. She glanced at Walt.

"Know this area."

He frowned.

"Not real well. This is the edge of Absaroka County. There isn't much out here."

She turned her face to the window. The sun has risen on the way here but with all the tree coverage, it was difficult to tell that on this stretch of road.

"That would make it the perfect spot for murder. Or drugs."

Walt tapped his finger against the steering wheel.

"Or hiding from the law."

"That too."

Vic turned to Andy who was sitting in the back of the Bronco, his hand in cuffs. Walt refused to take it easy on him. He also said he wasn't taking any more changes with him running off again. He eased the vehicle through a dip in the road.

"Anything look familiar."

Andy looked out the window, his eyes scanning.

"I think she turned up here."

Walt slowed down and sure enough, a turn appeared off the road they were on. He took it slowly and stopped for a moment. Vic turned to face him.

"Something wrong?"

He put the Bronco in park and pulled the door handle.

"Stay with him."

He stepped out and studied the road in front of the Bronco. It was a dirt road with ruts and dips. Kneeling Walt ran his fingers over the dirt. Studying the spot for another moment, he stood up and looked down the road. With that, he climbed back in. Vic tilted her head.

"What was that?"

His eyes remained fixed on the road ahead.

"Looks like there's been a vehicle through here recently."

She frowned.

"You sound like Henry."

He smiled a little.

"There's fresh oil drips. Someone's car is leaking oil. Still wet."

Vic pulled her bottom lips into her teeth.

"Hollister's car was a piece of shit."

Walt nodded in agreement. Shifting into drive, he pressed on. He used the rearview mirror to look at Andy whose expression was lapsing back into scared again. It was an expression the young man wore frequently since showing up.

"You alright?"

He sniffled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, fine."

"You said several turns. Remember where the next one is?"

Andy shook his head.

"Not really. Kat was driving faster."

Vic twisted around to look at him.

"So she was familiar with this area then."

"Seemed that way. She never hesitated."

Vic turned back around in her seat.

"Maybe Hollister brought her here. Maybe drugs isn't all he does out here."

Walt knew what she was referring to. Apparently the two had sex on more than one occasion. They knew Kat had been in Hollister's house. It was also possible they were here together at some point. Nothing could be ruled out.

Walt pressed the brakes as a fork in the road loomed ahead.

"Andy?"

A beat of silence.

"I don't know, Sheriff. I've told you. It was dark."

His voice was shaky. Walt shook his head, refusing to accept any more excuses.

"I don't believe you. I believe you're afraid. Which way?"

Vic turned in her seat again and looked behind her at Andy. He remained quiet.

Walt sighed. He put the Bronco back in park again and slid out. Studying the fork, he walked from one road to the other, studying them. Vic's hand rested lightly on the door handle. Her fingers drummed against it slightly. She looked down at her phone and noticed the lack of reception. This place made her nervous. She couldn't really blame Andy. She felt as on edge as he looked. Walt was back pulling his door closed.

"Well?"

She looked at him hopefully. He shook his head.

"I'm not sure."

Vic looked to Andy again.

"Take a stab at it."

His eyes met hers and he let out a breath.

"Take the right."

It sounded like a guess.

Walt pressed the gas pedal and the Bronco moved on again. Less than two miles down the road, it turned into a dead end. Walt carefully turned around, taking care not to pull too far off the dirt road. The last thing they needed was to get stuck with a potential murderer nearby and his primary target in the truck.

"Guess it was a left. I do remember a right."

Walt covered the short distance back to the fork and took the left side. The road widened slightly and some of the tree cover lessened. Vic glanced up and could see rays of sun peaking through the limbs of the overhead trees. The seat just beside her head dipped a little.

Andy had leaned forward and rested his hands on the back of the seat. His posture had tensed.

"Something coming back?"

He nodded at her.

"Yeah, there is a right. There."

It was the first thing he'd uttered with any real confidence since they left the main road. Walt gave a nod and took the turn. Andy tapped his hands on the seat almost like an excited child.

"This is it, Sheriff. This is the road."

He pointed between them.

"There's a veer up here and then the place isn't far beyond that."

Walt steered over the bumpy road, following the directions.

"Andy, when we get there, I want you to get down and stay down. Don't even stick your head up. Understand?"

Andy nodded vigorously.

"Yes, sir."

Shack was a kind word. The building that emerged was a dilapidated old hunting cabin. There were lots of them scattered all over this part of the state. Once upon a time, they were inhabited by hunters looking for a trophy. Now, most were rundown or completely collapsed. This one looked sturdy enough but the exterior was rotted looking and overgrown. Walt pulled up and cut the engine.

"I don't see a car."

Walt nodded at Vic's observation.

"Could be hidden."

"Yeah."

He heard the low sound of Vic pulling her 9mm from its holster as she stepped from the Bronco. Walt followed suit, his hand gripping his Colt. Practiced eyes scanned the structure and the surrounding area. Right now, there was only silence. Not even a breath of wind rustling the leaves in the trees. Walt led the way to the door. Raising his hand, he knocked heavily.

"Sheriff Department."

The words rang out in contrast to the stark silence that surrounded them. They were met with silence. Vic readied herself as Walt placed his hand on the door knob. Giving it a turn, the door opened with a loud creak.

They moved slowly and methodically into the cabin, with the precision that comes from years of working together. There was no electricity but Walt pulled a flashlight from his pocket and shone it around the small space. Vic made a face.

"God, it stinks in here."

Walt nodded in agreement with her assessment. The cabin was small. Walt knelt in front of the fireplace. He held his hand over it and looked up at Vic.

"It's warm."

She looked around.

"So someone was here."

He rose.

"Yep."

Vic pulled open a door and extended her gun as she looked inside. She lowered her gun slightly.

"Walt."

He made his way over through discarded remnants of trash and broken furniture that littered the room. She pointed at the homemade equipment that sat in the far corner.

"He's been making something. Or someone has."

"Yeah, check this out."

She followed him to the lone bedroom. Vic peered in. It was the least decrepit room in the entire cabin. Which wasn't saying much. A twin bed sat in the center of the room. There was a dirty mattress covered with blankets and an array of mismatched sheets and pillows. Food wrappers were strewn on the floor.

A pile of clothes sat in the corner near the head of the bed. Vic squatted down and examined them.

"Same clothes he was wearing at the station. He's definitely…"

Vic's words broke off when a sound pierced the silence. The Bronco's horn. Walt turned and bolted through the cabin with Vic hot on his heels. He covered the distance in steps, jerking the door open. Before his eyes could focus on the Bronco, he noticed the smoke rising from the back of the cabin. Vic appeared in the doorway.

"What the…"

Walt wrapped his and around her upper arm and pulled her from the rotting porch and away from the structure.

"What the hell, Walt?"

He pointed and she inhaled.

"Shit."

The back of the cabin was fully engulfed in flames as they licked up to the sky. It wouldn't take long for the entire thing to go up. Vic pulled her phone out.

"Service sucks out here."

She stepped away from the cabin a few steps and her eyes lit up.

"Got it."

Dialing, Walt heard her conversing with Ferg and then she ended the call and slid her phone into her back pocket.

"Ferg and Zach are headed this way. He's calling the fire department. I could barely understand him, but they're coming."

Walt nodded.

"Good. This place didn't go up on its own. This fire was set."

"Hollister."

Walt looked around at the woods surrounding them. He holstered his Colt and turned his eyes back to the Bronco.

"As soon as they get here, you and Ferg follow me. Zach can keep up with Andy."

Vic tilted her head at his words, her eyes narrowing.

"Follow you?"

Her tone was sharp.

He inhaled.

"Vic, we can't afford to wait. He was just here and he's gone now. I need to start tracking him. We're not far behind him."

Her eyes darkened and Walt could see the storm brewing behind them.

"I know you said I, but I just know what you actually meant to say was we."

He shook his head.

"Someone needs to stay with Andy. He's still under arrest."

Vic looked from Walt to the Bronco, shaking her head.

"There's no way in hell I'm agreeing to this, Walt. Hell, cuff him to the steering wheel. But…you are not going after that asshole on your own. Not without back up. He's fucking dangerous. He's proven he's not afraid to shoot at us. There's nothing to stop him from killing you."

Walt shifted his weight on his feet.

"Vic…I'm still the Sheriff…."

She continued to shake her head, cutting him off before he could finish.

"I don't give a shit. We're not doing this. If it were me wanting to go alone…what would you say?"

He sighed.

"No."

A look of satisfaction crossed her face.

"Okay, then, why do you expect me to roll over and do whatever you want. That kind of bullshit has almost gotten you killed more than once. Jesus."

"We're wasting time."

She looked towards the burning cabin. They could feel heat radiating off of the growing fire. Unfortunately, with no water all they could do was watch it burn and wonder what evidence it was taking with it.

He hated it when she flipped things around on him. She was absolutely right. He wouldn't allow her to run off on her own if he could help it. And she was also correct about it almost getting himself killed in the past. As much as he hated it, he relented with a nod.

"Fine. We'll do this your way."

Vic shook her head as she made her way back to the Bronco. Opening the door, she dug behind the seats and liberated two Kevlar vests. She held them up.

"You mean…the right way."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Walt charged Zach with taking custody of Andy and coordinating with the fire department. He was inclined to take Ferg with them for extra backup in case the situation escalated. Once Andy was safely in the Charger and secure, the three of them set off on foot. There was a well-used trail behind the cabin leading into the woods. Walt knelt down and traced his finger over a set of footprints.

"These are fresh. Let's go."

Vic fell in behind him with Ferg bringing up the rear. The pace was deliberate but not slow. Walt was obviously trying to keep a decent pace, but also trying not to miss anything that might lend itself to their search.

They walked for a while in silence, all three keeping their eyes scanning everything around them. Vic felt tense in her gut. It was no fun walking blind after a murder suspect. One who already opened fire on the cabin, knowing it was Walt's. That, in itself, proved to them that he wasn't afraid to engage the police.

Walt stopped without warning, nearly causing Vic to collide into his back.

She looked at him curiously.

"What?"

Walt was looking around, as though he were looking for something.

"I thought I heard something."

The three of them were quiet, all sets of eyes scanning the trees around them. After a long moment, Walt shook his head.

"Maybe an animal."

He started to walk again when Ferg spoke up.

"Hang on."

Walt stopped and turned back around. He and Vic watched as Ferg stepped to the side of the thin path they were on. Kneeling down, he lifted something small off the ground, holding it between his in index finger and thumb.

A cigarette butt.

Vic frowned.

"Anyone could've left that."

Ferg nodded.

"That's true. But this looks fairly clean and recent. Does he smoke?"

Vic glanced at Walt and then back to Ferg.

"Yeah, he does."

Ferg let the butt drop back to the ground and stood up with a light grunt. He swiped his hand across his pants and looked around.

"Do you think he would stay on this trail? It's kind of obvious."

Walt nodded in agreement.

"So far, I haven't seen any signs of anyone leaving the trail. If he's in a hurry, he's more likely to leave tracks."

Ferg pointed ahead.

"Up there."

Walt and Vic followed his line of sight. There was a small dirt path leading to the left, while the main trail continued on. They walked over slowly. Ferg studied the ground.

"Hard to say."

Walt stood with his hands on his hips and nodded.

"Yep."

His eyes moved from direction to direction and he sighed.

"I think we need to split up."

Vic gave him a sharp look.

"That could be dangerous."

"Yeah, but all of this is dangerous. There's nothing to stop him from ambushing us anywhere out here. He would have the advantage with all the tree cover. The sooner we find him, the safer everyone is."

Vic had to concede his point there. Walt tapped his fingers against his leg. Vic could see the wheels in his mind turning as he tried to figure out the best course of action. She knew Walt didn't take these situations lightly. At the root of everything, their job was dangerous. There was no way around that fact. He finally returned his gaze to her and Ferg.

"The two of you go that way and see if you find anything. I'm gonna keep heading on this main route."

Vic's jaw flexed under the skin. Walt would know how she felt about this. Her wariness was one of the reasons he was retiring. As much as he wouldn't admit it, she knew it was the truth. He didn't want to cause her anymore mental anguish than she already suffered in recent months. He assured her over and over this was what he wanted. She believed him when he told her it had been on his mind for some time. He'd been through a lot, just like the rest of them. But, she didn't quite believe the choice was completely about that. After losing her baby, her fear of losing anyone else she loved threatened to overwhelm her completely. With his support and patience, she worked through a lot of it. But, he knew she still worried for his safety. They both knew, however, that they had jobs to do. Were they alone, she might've argued her point. In front of Ferg, she merely looked at him for several never ending seconds and then nodded.

"Okay."

A mild look of surprise crossed Walt's face when she agreed. Vic slid her phone from her back pocket and extended her hand to him.

"Here. I know the reception sucks out here but you might be able to get a signal. If you need us, call Ferg's number. It's in the contacts."

Walt took it from her, his finger brushing hers lightly. He nodded and tucked the phone into the pocket of his coat.

"I'll try not to break it this time."

She smiled remembering another time she gave Walt her phone. A freezing, snowy night that seemed like it was so long ago. She had all but forced it into his hand, then. Now, he took it willingly.

She shrugged at his comment and started towards Ferg and the diverging path.

"If you do…you owe me one."

He smiled in return and then turned and continued on. Vic and Ferg carefully began to pick their way through the brush and onto the less distinct trail.

The first few minutes were silent before Ferg spoke up.

"So, you're gonna be the acting sheriff."

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her.

"Yep."

The only sounds were of their feet on the ground, crackling and crunching over leaves and rocks scattered across the path.

"You gonna run?"

She shrugged.

"Don't know. Why? You planning to?"

He laughed under his breath.

"No. Not sure I could get Meg to go for that."

Vic looked up and over her shoulder at him.

"Everything alright with that?"

He shrugged and met her eyes before she turned back around.

"I guess. She's still kind of distant. You know? I really screwed things up."

Vic kept walking.

"It happens. And it probably won't be the last time you piss her off. At some point, you'll be mad at her again for something. Might seem important at the time. But, consider how important it is in the big scheme of things. And for God's sake, don't ignore the problems you do have."

Ferg frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…there are different levels of why you fight. Some things just aren't as important in the long run as you may think when you're mad. But, lying…that's a big one. You gotta have trust."

She heard him sigh behind her.

"Yeah, and I broke that trust by going behind her back."

"And accusing her of being involved in robberies."

"That too."

Vic shook her head.

"You were jealous?"

"Yeah."

"Jealousy will get you every time. You have to believe that she loves you enough not to do anything, Ferg. And she's gotta believe the same in you. Without trust…"

Her words faded. There was no need to state the obvious. It was a lesson taught by experience.

"Yeah, I know. If I hadn't blown up…we would probably be engaged by now. And planning a wedding."

His voice took on a wistful note.

"It'll happen. Have a patience."

He chuckled again.

"That's funny coming from you. No offense."

She smiled to herself.

"Tell me about it. How's her mom?"

"She's doing pretty good considering. Meg is able to leave her alone some. She spent the night last night. Meg…not her mom."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Anyway, it was nice. We talked more than we have in a while. She did tell me she appreciates me giving her the time she asked for. Guess I have you to thank for that. We talked about the future and maybe even having kids down the road."

Vic continued to keep her eyes in front of and around her.

"That's nice."

She felt a tug of sadness. She remembered when she and Sean first started talking marriage and how she tried to be optimistic. At the time, it seemed like the perfect change she needed after the relationship with Gorski went so sour. Sean was steady and had a good job. Things were mostly good between them then. It still made her regret sometimes that things had gotten so bad between them. She knew they were both to blame. Last she heard, he was back east at a new position. She genuinely hoped he was happy now. No need to linger on all the negative anymore. Truth be told, they should have ended it before they did.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Can I ask you something, Vic?"

"Maybe."

"How are things with you?"

She paused.

"In general?"

"Yeah."

She started moving again.

"Good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

She couldn't keep the mild irritation out of her voice. She knew he wouldn't take it personally. Ferg was somewhat of a younger brother to her. What was one more?

"How are you and Walt?"

She stopped walking again and turned.

"Do you really want to talk about that?"

Ferg smiled at her.

"Not really. It's kind of like thinking about my parents in that way."

Vic made a face.

"Gee thanks."

He stammered.

"Not that you're old enough to…never mind."

Vic shook her head and offered him a conciliatory smile.

"Let's just say everything is good. Kay?"

He nodded.

"Sure. I'm glad you're happy. You both deserve it."

He meant it. She could hear it in his tone.

"Thanks, Ferg. That means a lot. I hope things work out for you and Meg."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

They started walking again just as Ferg's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen. He looked at her as he answered it and mouthed a word.

"Walt."

Vic turned to wait when they heard a shot ring out in the distance.

xxx

Walt made his way carefully over the trail. He wasn't the tracker that Henry was but he wasn't exactly a novice either. His boots made light crunching noises on the ground. It was quiet out here. The kind of quiet that allowed a person to escape everything. Not many people ventured out this far. It was one of the areas like his own property where a man could really get out of his head.

Or hide.

He saw the unhappy expression that crossed Vic's face when he told her to go with Ferg. Truth was, he would've rather have her with him. He hated not being able to keep an eye on her. But, under the circumstances, he didn't want either of his deputies alone. While he was still in charge, they were his responsibility.

For a while, Walt had been able to see smoke from the fire rising up above the trees. Its scent had filled his nose for some time. The smell of old wood burning. But, the more distance that he crossed, the less he saw. He was hopeful the fire department got it under control quickly. He knew all too well how quickly fires could spread and eat up everything in its path.

He paused and took in his surroundings. He could feel the weight of Vic's phone in his pocket. For a brief moment, he thought she was going to argue with him. If they'd been alone, he was pretty sure she would have. But, with Ferg watching, he was thankful she let it go and did as he asked. He knew he would hear about it later on. But, he preferred to keep his personal life private. And now, he was forced to straddle a line between his personal and professional life. It would get easier once he retired. That was one of the thoughts in the back of his mind when he finally made his decision. It would lessen any conflict between the two of them that might bleed from one side to the other. It would certainly ease her mind as far as his safety was concerned.

He knew she was a bit worried that he wouldn't be happy when he retired. But, he was being honest with her when he told her that his job wasn't the most important thing in his life. It never had been. He felt a sense of responsibility to do it as well as he could, but he frequently regretted time he missed out on with both Martha and Cady in the past. He wanted to be fully present with Vic. A second chance had presented itself and he didn't want to squander or take it for granted. He never wanted her to doubt that she was first in his mind and his heart now.

Walt broke his mind free of the thoughts churning through it and sniffed the air. He smelled something. It was distant, but there all the same. Smoke. It was vague but he knew it was wafting to him. It was different than the heavy smoke smell from the fire. This wasn't the smell of a building burning. Or a grass fire. It was different than that, but no less familiar.

Cigarette smoke.

Someone was smoking.

His hand slid into his pocket and fingered the phone. Vic showed him how to text once when she was playing with her phone at his cabin. He nearly pulled it out to see if he could get her or Ferg. Shaking his head, he pulled his hand free. He didn't want to alert anyone who might be nearby. Walt laid his hand lightly on his Colt.

Step by step, he continued. The smell grew a little stronger. Walt slid the Colt from its holster. Leaning on a tree, he grew still and listened. He heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Someone walking in the brush.

He slid his free hand back into his pocket and pulled the phone loose. Scrolling through Vic's contact list, he found Ferg and hit the name. He meant to text but the phone started to dial the number. Fumbling, he glanced up in time to see Jason Hollister emerge from the trees off to his left. His hands were still in the process of buttoning his pants. A cigarette dangled from his mouth. He seemed as surprised to see Walt as Walt did to see him simply appear. On instinct he dropped the phone with a thump on the hard packed ground and raised his gun. At the same moment, Hollister's hand moved to the back of his pants. Walt saw the flash of what he assumed was a gun. He fired as Hollister moved and the shot was wide.

Walt took cover himself in a nearby stand of trees.

"Jason?"

"I'm here, Sheriff."

"I'm gonna need you to put that gun down and come out."

"Sorry, can't do that."

Walt could see the phone still laying on the ground, the line open.

"There's no need for this to end badly."

He heard low laughter float across the distance.

"I think that ship has sailed, Sheriff. Sorry about that whole shooting at your cabin thing. But, I can't let that little boy think he can push me around. You understand."

"I understand there were three people, myself included, in that cabin you could've hit."

"Collateral damage, Sheriff."

"Is that what Katrina Daniels was to you?"

Silence. Walt carefully leaned his head forward to try and get a visual.

A gunshot shattered the silence.

xxx

"Shit."

Vic glanced at Ferg who held the phone up his ear. He shook his head at her.

"All I hear is background n…hang on. Someone's talking but I can't make it out."

He offered the phone to Vic. Her brow furrowed as she listened.

"I can just barely hear them. Sounds like Walt but I can't tell what he's saying."

She tossed him his phone back and started back the way they had come.

"Let's go."

She started at a jog and then broke into a run when another gunshot rang out. She could hear Ferg somewhere behind her. Vic paused and pulled her gun free from its holster. She checked it and then continued on.

He shouldn't have gone alone.

She shouldn't have agreed.

That was the thought that kept playing through her mind on repeat.

It felt like it took them forever to reach the area where Walt should be. Vic slowed and could still hear Ferg huffing behind her. She looked around but the place was quiet.

"See anything?"

It was Ferg's slightly out of breath whisper behind her. She shook her head head.

"Walt?"

She called his name softly.

They both heard movement at the same time and whirled around.

Walt was leaned against a large tree. His hand was over his upper left arm and blood was spreading out over his denim shirt. Vic lowered her gun.

"Shit."

He shook his head at her.

"I'm fine."

"Hollister?"

He nodded.

"I surprised him. Or…we surprised each other."

She pulled his hand away from the wound on his arm and leaned in to examine it. He flinched when her hands got too close.

"We heard a couple of shots. We need to wrap this."

She looked up at Ferg.

"Got anything on you?"

He shook his head.

"No. Want me to…"

She turned her attention back to Walt and started unsnapping his shirt. He set his hat on the ground with his good arm and allowed her to shove his jacket off with a grimace. She sighed.

"Sorry. I know it hurts."

He nodded as she slid his denim shirt from his shoulders. He wore a navy blue t-shirt underneath. Ferg knelt next to her and ripped the shirt into strips. Carefully, Vic took one and started to wrap it around his wound.

"He shot you?"

Walt swallowed a rise of pain as she pulled the dressing snug and began to tie it.

"I fired at him first. Missed. I tried to get him to give up but he fired a shot as soon as I moved. It ricocheted off the tree and hit me."

Vic studied the now crudely dressed wound.

"Bet that hurt like hell."

Walt glanced at it.

"I've had worse."

He pulled his coat back on and pushed his hat low on his head.

"He took off that way."

Vic looked off into the distance.

"We have to go back."

Walt sighed.

"We can keep moving."

She shook her head.

"It's already gonna take us an hour to get back to the Bronco. You need to have that looked at. It could get infected."

Walt stood still.

"No…we can still catch up to him."

Vic placed her hands on her hips and set her jaw firmly.

"You got fucking shot."

"Nicked."

"Jesus, Walt, you are driving me crazy. You need to have it checked. Ferg can take you back and I can go after him."

Walt's eyes clouded over.

"Not by yourself."

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Your double standard is showing, Sheriff. I don't trust you to go back on your own. I know how you are. You think you're invincible and you're not."

She glanced at Ferg.

"Do you have a signal?"

He pulled his phone out and nodded.

"A little."

"Good, call Zach or Ruby and tell them we need backup. This is too much area for just three of us."

"Who do you want them to call?"

Vic sighed.

"Anyone who will come. Cumberland, the state police. Hell, call Mathias. Tell them we've got a fugitive and we need some real search parties. Make sure they know he's armed and he will shoot."

Ferg nodded and wandered off. Walt pointed to the trail.

"Your phone…I dropped it over there."

She gave him a look of dismay.

"I don't care about the damn phone, Walt. I would, however, like to keep you in one piece."

He patted his arm.

"It's just a flesh wound, Vic. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, but that'll be number fourteen."

He was momentarily confused but then it dawned on him.

Scars.

She looked away from him.

"When I heard the gunshots…"

Her words faltered. He nodded in understanding.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Vic cleared her throat and returned her eyes to him.

"When we get someone else out here, you will go to the hospital and have that looked at."

"Okay."

She gave him a dubious look.

"Okay. Just like that."

He offered her a sincere smile.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Good."

They both turned as Ferg came back up.

"Got Ruby. She called Cumberland and they agreed to send out some deputies to help search. Mathias, too."

Walt nodded. Vic retrieved her phone and wiped it off on her pants.

Walt gestured to the trail with his good arm.

"Let's see if we can figure out which way he went."

xxx

"A deal's a deal."

Walt nodded at Vic standing there with her hands on her hips. The woods were crawling with police. Cumberland had responded with four deputies and Mathias had shown up with one of his guys. The makeshift bandage had soaked through with blood. Vic had made him sit while she changed it out for another one to get him ready to head back.

"Want me to take you?"

He shook his head.

"No, you need to stay here and run this."

"Okay, then, Ferg will go back with you."

"I don't need a baby-sitter."

She flashed him a smile.

"Think of him as a medical aid, then. Go. You're gonna need stitches and probably antibiotics at this point."

"Fine. Call me if anything happens."

"Sure."

By the time he and Ferg made it back to his Bronco, the fire at the small cabin was mostly out. It was a total loss, which was no big surprise considering the condition it had been in. He knew the fireman would be there for some time to ensure it didn't start back up. The smell of smoke and water hung heavy in the air and permeated everything. The ruins would need to be searched when the smoldering mess cooled. There was always a chance that some evidence may have survived.

On the drive to the hospital, Ferg called Zach to update him. Zach assured them that Andy was secure in his cell. Walt fidgeted impatiently while Dr. Weston cleaned and dressed his wound at Durant Regional. Weston looked at him over the rim of his glasses.

"Didn't retire quite soon enough."

Walt shook his head.

"Working on it."

Weston smiled.

"Try and get it done before you go after someone with better aim."

They finally reached the station. An ache had taken up residence in his arm but he tossed the pain meds Weston gave him aside. It wasn't anything he couldn't manage on his own.

Ruby stood up as he came in the office.

"Are you alright, Walter?"

"Fine, Ruby. Doc Weston sewed it up. It's not bad."

She followed him into his office.

"Vic called."

"And?"

Ruby glanced at the post it note in her hand.

"No sign of Jason Hollister. They're calling the search for tonight. Too dark out there."

He sighed.

"Thanks, Ruby."

She smiled and left him alone.

Walt lowered himself into his chair and looked out the window. It felt like the entire day had turned out fruitless. Darkness was settling firmly over Absaroka County. Hollister managed to give them the slip yet again. He turned away from the window and drummed his fingers against his desk. He heard the outer office door open and close and then there was a knock on his door. Before he could respond, it opened. Walt felt a new irritation take root in his gut.

"Sawyer, what bring you here this time of the night?"

The Mayor offered him an unfriendly smile.

"Walt, get a little banged up?"

Walt rubbed at his arm.

"Nothing a few stitches couldn't take care of."

Sawyer looked around the office.

"I hear you still haven't caught our murderer."

Walt shook his head.

"Not yet. He shot up my cabin last night and he took a shot at me earlier today."

Sawyer nodded, listening.

"People are scared, Walt. They want answers."

Walt rubbed his jaw.

"They'll get them.

"Really? So far this guy seems to be smarter than your department."

"Is coming down here and annoying the hell out of people your hobby?"

Walt's eyes shifted beyond Sawyer Crane and settled on Vic. Sawyer turned at the sound of her voice.

"I was talking to the Sheriff, Deputy."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him in a way that caused him to squirm under her gaze. It was a smile she normally reserved for people who were supremely getting on her nerves. Walt could only assume Sawyer was now attaining that status. It looked like she might chew him up and spit him back out.

Walt knew she hadn't missed his tone when he called her Deputy.

Condescending.

"Is that how you normally talk to officers who've been wounded in the line of duty?"

His face flushed slightly. He glanced back at Walt.

"If you heard out entire conversation, you would've heard me ask about his injury."

Vic came around the side of the desk, her eyes still holding Crane in place. Walt dipped his head, resisting the urge to smile.

"I'm sure you were deeply concerned. Sorry I missed it."

Crane took a slight step back.

"If you don't mind, this is a private conversation."

Walt held up his hand.

"As future interim Sheriff, she should hear anything you have to say."

Vic folded her arms across her chest and her face grew serious.

"What is your problem anyway?"

Crane stiffened.

"My problem is this department's incompetency."

She nodded slowly and looked at Walt.

"Incompetency."

"Exactly. The people of this town deserve answers."

Vic took a step closer to him.

"Do you know who deserves answers? The parents of this young woman who was murdered and dumped out like trash. They deserve answers. They will get answers. We were shot at last night and he was shot at today. A few inches farther and he's not so lucky. And you walk in here and act like we owe you something. Maybe the people of Durant do deserve answers. Maybe they deserve to know that their Mayor is a pompous ass who takes some kind of sick joy in trying to make others look bad. Do you think they would be interested in that?"

She paused.

"We don't make statements to the press in order to protect information and to give the family some privacy. But…maybe we should. Maybe we should tell the paper how the Mayor has done nothing but harass and try and rush the investigation into this murder."

Crane drew his head back.

"Are you threatening me?"

Vic smiled sweetly.

"Of course not. Are you done here or should I step out?"

He looked to Walt.

"We're done. We'll talk later."

Walt nodded.

"Look forward to it."

Crane cast one more glance at Vic and then left, slamming the door behind him.

Vic shook her head.

"Jesus, what a dick."

Walt leaned back in his chair and looked up at her.

"You shouldn't make an enemy of him."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"If this job requires me to kiss his ass, someone else is welcome to it. Here's hoping he doesn't get reelected."

She waved her hand at the door as if dismissing Crane altogether.

"How's your arm?"

"Fine. A little sore."

Vic leaned on his desk.

"You know you should've called before you engaged him."

Walt sighed.

"Vic…"

She shook her head.

"Walt."

Another deep sigh. She continued.

"If it were me, you would've crawled my ass and we both know it. Why do you think you're so expendable?"

"I don't."

"Really? You sure as hell could have fooled me. You have this superman complex that is going to get you killed and you don't seem at all concerned about it. Or maybe I should say you don't seem concerned about those of us who will be here picking up the pieces."

"I'm retiring. Isn't that enough?"

She shook her head.

"Not if you get killed before then. No it's not. Whenever any one of us has ever acted like this, you don't hesitate to call us out on it. Just because you're in charge doesn't mean you get to make stupid choices. You should be leading by example."

He stood up and moved in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

"An apology doesn't mean anything unless you change your behavior."

He stepped closer.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He saw her throat bob as she swallowed.

"Well, you did. You scared the shit out of me. I thought we were gonna find you on the ground bleeding to death. Or already dead."

Walt clenched his jaw.

"Well, now you know how it feels."

Her eyes flashed.

"Really? You're going there?"

Walt shook his head.

"No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But, to be fair, that's exactly what you did with Chance Gilbert."

"And look what it cost me? You know that I live with that every day."

He nodded, lowering his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, Vic. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just…I'm tired. I guess we all are."

"Yeah."

Vic paused.

"Why don't you go home and rest? Get a shower."

He shook his head.

"I was going to say the same to you."

"Someone needs to stay with Andy."

"I know. I was gonna do that."

Vic glanced around the office.

"I slept last night."

"On the couch. Not exactly restful."

"It's more than you got. Walt, if you're tired…you're going to make a mistake. He's going to get the upper hand."

He studied her.

"I'm not sure I want you alone at the cabin anyway."

"I doubt he would come back."

"Still."

She could see him thinking again.

"What?"

"Your RV is still at the trailer park, right?"

"Yeah, the rent was paid through the month so I haven't moved it."

"How about a compromise?"

She smiled a little.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I will go to your RV and take a shower and a nap. Then I'll come back and you can do the same."

Vic cocked her head.

"A compromise, huh?"

"Yep. C'mon, Vic, we both need the rest. You're right about that. We can't afford to get sloppy."

She nodded her head. Stepping forward, Vic rested her head on his chest. He slid his arms around her and pulled her into him. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he stepped back.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'll send Ferg and Zach on home for tonight."

"Okay, the RV keys are in my desk."

"Okay."

She lingered in his office for a few minutes and then made her way back to her own desk. The office was quiet and empty. Andy was still awake in his cell. He sat up when he saw her.

"You get the night shift?"

"Looks that way."

He stood up and walked over to the door, resting his arms on the bars.

"I'm real sorry about all this, Vic."

She started to ignore him. Hesitating, she stood up and walked over to the cell. Pulling a chair in close to the cell door, she sat down facing him.

"I'm gonna tell you something that I don't tell many people, Andy. Something personal."

He looked at her curiously.

"Okay."

His voice sounded uncertain.

"A while back, I made the decision to go after a federal fugitive by myself. He and I had…a history. I suffered some physical and mental trauma at his hands. He managed to escape a court hearing and I decided to just go after him before he could come after me. I knew where he would go and I found him, just like I planned."

He was listening intently.

"What happened?"

"He was armed and he had Walt trapped. I shot and killed him."

She could read the confusion on his face.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean…he hurt you."

She shook her head and took a breath.

"When I shot at him, he fired at me and got me in the leg. The bullet nicked an artery and I almost bled to death. If Walt hadn't already been there, I would've died. But…I was also pregnant. And…because I lost so much blood…I lost the baby."

His eyes were wide.

"I made a choice without considering everything. It never occurred to me that I would nearly die and cause my baby to die in the process. All I could think about was going after this man. If I could have that one choice back…it would change so much. But…you can't go back. You can only move forward and try to make it mean something."

Vic paused and swallowed.

"Your choices have consequences. Things that you don't even think about when you get so short sighted. It makes the victory hollow. It means nothing. Do you understand?"

He nodded slowly.

"I think so."

"You need to know so. You did something incredibly stupid. It put your life at risk. It put all of our lives at risk. Walt got hurt today because of it. You have got to think before you act or you are going to pay the ultimate price. But…even worse…someone else might. And that is something that you will have to live with for the rest of your life. Knowing that your actions…that one bad choice…can cost you someone that you love."

His eyes shifted down to the floor.

"I really didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"I'm sure you didn't. How do you think your parents would feel if Jason Hollister killed you?"

His head continued to hang down, his chin nearly on his chest.

"Pretty bad."

Vic shook her head.

"Worse. Believe me."

He raised his head.

"Like Kat's decision to drive out to that place."

Vic nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it almost got you killed. It did get her killed."

He swiped at his eye and Vic realized he was crying.

"I asked her not to go there. I told her that I was scared. She kind of laughed at me and told me not to be a baby. She said nothing ever happened around here."

Vic leaned in.

"Andy, I know we asked you before and you said no. But, are you absolutely sure that Kat wasn't there to buy drugs?"

He looked away and then back to Vic.

"No…I'm not absolutely sure. She just kept going on and on about this guy and how cool he was."

"Did she mention the fact that she was already seeing someone?"

"I mean…yeah…in passing. She didn't seem into him, though. It was the other guy she seemed so…crazy about."

Vic stood up and slid her chair back. Andy moved back to his cot and sat down. Vic sat down at her desk and looked out the narrow slit in the blinds. The street was dark and Durant was quiet. That was one thing about Wyoming that was so different from Philly. There, nothing ever really stopped. The night started up a whole new crowd that was buzzing with lights and activity. Night shift there could be just as crazy as anything that happened during the day. Sometimes more. Here, once the night settled over town, things got so quiet. Stores weren't open twenty-four hours. Shops closed and people went home to their families. The only place there might be some activity were the few bars scattered across the county. Fatigue was creeping in on her. It was true she got some sleep the night before. But, it was fitful and not the deep sleep a body needed to recover and revive itself. She glanced at the clock. She assumed it would still be a couple of hours before Walt returned. She had promised him she would go get some rest then. Now, she was glad he was insistent upon it.

She grabbed the case file from the corner of her desk and flipped it open. She tried to concentrate on it, but her mind kept wandering away. Closing it back, she slid it away and her eyes returned to the quiet street below. She couldn't have said what kept drawing her attention. It wasn't like her to sit and stare at a dark street. Her eyes were fixed on the street below almost hypnotically. It was then that she saw the faintest bit of movement.

Vic blinked, thinking her eyes must be playing tricks on her. She looked again and saw movement. This time, it was obvious. She tilted her head and studied the dark street. Whatever was moving was just outside the reach of the street light. She stood up and leaned closer to the window.

Vic left her desk and switched off the lights in the room. Andy sat up.

"What's wrong?"

She waved a hand at him.

"Sssshh."

She returned to the window and looked out. With the glare from the lights gone, she could see more clearly. Someone was milling around on the sidewalk. After a moment, they crossed the street, which exposed them. Vic felt her stomach drop.

"Shit."

She muttered the word but Andy heard her. He was on his feet now and standing at the door, his hands gripping the metal bars.

"What is it?"

She shook her head as she moved away from the window, her hand moving to the cell phone that lay on her desk.

"Not what…who."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Vic's mind was racing. She couldn't be completely sure given the low light outside and the darkness out on the street, but the figure looked an awful lot like Jason Hollister. Even in the dark, she could make out enough details to feel concern creeping in on her. None of them ever thought he would be brazen enough to walk right into town with everyone out looking for him. He was a murder suspect for God's sake. Even in the dead of night. Andy was watching her closely, worry flooding his features at her reaction.

"Vic, who..who is it?"

She snatched up her cell phone and moved to the office door, turning the lock. In the silence of the nearly empty office, the click of the lock sounded unusually loud and foreboding.

Vic moved away from the door.

"Hollister. It looks like him anyway."

His eyes widened with fear.

Vic scrolled through her phone. She couldn't reach Walt. There was no phone at her RV and he didn't have a cell phone. They were definitely gonna have a conversation about that once this was all over. She dialed Ferg and closed her eyes, willing him to answer. After three rings he did.

"Hello."

His voice was heavy with sleep and she could hear rustling in the background. The sound of sheets moving.

"Ferg, it's me."

He immediately sounded more awake. She knew he could hear the tone in her voice.

"Vic? What's wrong?"

She glanced back out the window. There was no movement now that she could see from where she was. The street was dark and still. There was no one to be seen. The thought that he was looking to come inside jangled her nerves.

"Ferg, Hollister is here. At the station. Well…outside."

His voice flooded with confusion when he spoke again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. I saw him out the window. Walt is at my RV at the trailer park. He didn't want to go back to his cabin just in case Hollister tried something again. I need you to go over there and wake him up. I'll call Zach."

She could hear Ferg moving around now and talking to someone in the background. She knew that would be Meg wanting to know what was going on. She could hear the sounds of him pulling on clothes as he spoke.

"Sure, Vic. I'm up. I'm on the way."

She ended the call and dialed Zach. Based on that brief conversation, she guessed he was with Cady. Vic slid her phone into her pocket and looked around the office. The lights were still off and she left them that way. There was no reason to give Hollister any added advantage. She grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door. Before she opened it, she looked through the bars at Andy.

"Promise me that if I let you out, you will do exactly what I tell you to do. And nothing stupid."

He nodded, his face solemn and honest.

"I promise."

Swinging the door open, she ushered him out. Vic froze when she heard the door to the building open and close down the stairs. There was no way it was anyone but Hollister at this moment. No one else could've gotten here that fast.

She motioned for Andy to follow her.

"Help me move this in front of the door."

She gestured at Ruby's desk. It wouldn't keep him out, but it might slow him down.

He nodded and they slid the heavy wooden desk across the door, blocking it.

She looked towards Walt's office and grabbed his arm, pulling him along with her.

"C'mon."

He paused and looked around Walt's office. His eyes fell on the door marked private that led to the area outside the main office. Vic turned the latch, locking the door they had just come through. Andy pointed at the other door, his eyes still on it.

"Should we barricade this one?"

Vic considered the door and shook her head.

"No, we need to have a way out. We may need to get out this one if he makes it through the rest. If we're quiet, we might have time to get outside before he gets all the way in here."

Andy gave her a skeptical look.

"You mean…make a run for it?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, kind of."

He leaned on the wall. Vic stood near the door, her eyes on the locked handle. Her hand rested on the 9mm she wore, the weight of it provided her some measure of comfort. She knew that Hollister would be upstairs by now. She pulled her gun from its holster and double checked the clip. The phone on Walt's desk rang suddenly. Vic jumped and turned. She stared at it through two rings before she picked it up, her mouth dry.

"Hello?"

"Vic, are you alright?"

She let out a breath at the sound of his voice, relief flooding her. For a split second, she thought it might be Hollister screwing with them.

Walt.

"Yeah, we're fine. For now."

She could hear a lot of noise in the background that she couldn't quite decipher.

"I'm on my way. Are the doors locked?"

She nodded in response, even though he couldn't see her over the phone.

"Yeah, I've locked everything I can. We pushed Ruby's desk in front of the main door. Whose phone are you on?"

"It's Ferg's. He's behind me. We're both on the way. Keep this line open. No matter what."

"Okay."

The word came out barely above a whisper.

A loud banging startled her and she turned towards the door. Andy slid down the wall into a sitting position on the floor over near the couch. Vic's startled at the sudden loud noise. She mentally cursed herself and willed her mind to calm down and stop being so jittery.

"Shit."

Vic closed her eyes and opened them, trying to slow her racing heart.

"What?"

She was having a hard time concentrating on the phone and the door at the same time.

"He's banging on the door."

"Which one?"

"The main door."

She could imagine Walt pressing harder on the gas in his Bronco. She knew without a doubt, he would get to them as quickly as humanly possible. Maybe even faster.

"Walt, I've gotta put the phone down."

He sighed a little.

"Okay, but don't hang up."

She laid the phone on his desk and gripped her weapon in her hand. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly. Vic peered out and could see the doorknob jiggling across the office. That was quickly followed by what sounded like kicks on the door. The wooden door rattled in its frame. Vic knew the old lock wouldn't hold for long. She also knew the desk wasn't going to keep him out for much longer either. He continued to pound kicks against the door.

Confirming her fears, the lock gave way under the pressure and the door slammed against the desk hard. She glanced at Andy. With every kick, he pulled himself into a tighter ball. She held her gun and walked over to him. Her mind was racing. They couldn't just sit here like fish in a barrel.

"Get up."

He remained seated, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He reminded her of a small child hiding from the boogeyman. Vic reached down and pulled at his arm with her free hand.

"Get up, damn it."

Andy seemed to snap out of the grip his fear had over him. He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over slightly. She could only hope he didn't lapse into some kind of panic attack. He complied when she jerked on his arm again and got on his feet slowly and unsteadily. She led him to the private entrance and looked into his scared eyes.

"Listen to me. Okay?"

Vic tried to keep her voice as even as possible.

The kicking and pushing against the door continued in the background. Vic could hear the feet of the desk scrape slightly on the floor as it shifted. Andy's eyes moved between her and the locked office door.

"That door isn't gonna hold. When he comes through it, I want you to go out this door and head for the street. Andy was staring at her like he thought she had lost her mind.

"By myself?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, you go and I'll stay here."

He shook his head.

"I can't just leave you here. He'll kill you, Vic. You know he will."

"Yes, you can leave me here. And you will. I will be fine. I'm armed. I can give you the time you need to get out of here."

Andy continued to shake his head. Vic felt her frustration grow.

"So is he. Armed. I…I left Kat. I won't leave you, too. Uh-uh."

Vic swallowed the urge to lash out at him verbally. Now wasn't the time for him to decide be chivalrous or whatever he called it. She took a breath and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me. This is different. You can do this."

He shook his head again.

"Vic…"

She cut him off, her irritation bubbling over.

"God damn it, Andy!"

He fell quiet.

"Help is on the way. This is different. You need to save yourself. Don't worry about me."

Sweat was beading up on his forehead, despite the coolness of the office. Vic turned the latch on the door and kept her hand on the knob. She turned her eyes back to his.

"When you hit the street, take a left. Three doors down, there's an alley. Go through it and it'll take you out back where he won't be able to see you. Hide somewhere. We'll come looking for you when it's safe. Got it?"

He stared at her for a long moment before he finally nodded.

"Yeah, I got it."

She forced a smile to her face.

"Good"

The noise at the main office door stopped. Vic turned her head towards the lack of sound. Andy leaned in close.

"Do you think he gave up?"

His words were barely above a whisper, like he thought Hollister might hear him. Vic shook her head, her brow furrowed.

"I don't think he's that easily put off."

Her hand was gripping the knob tightly. The eerie silence that descended over the department seemed to stretch out forever. With one sudden burst, Vic could only imagine Hollister kicked the door as hard as possible and the desk gave way. It made an ear cringing noise as it slid away from the door and she heard the door open and hit the wooden structure yet again. The difference was that this time there was room for him to come through the space.

Vic waited another second until she heard Hollister hefting himself onto the desk. The unmistakable sound of his boots hitting the top, scuffing over it and then landing on the floor. She pulled the door open and cracked it just enough for Andy to slide through. She met his eyes once and nodded.

"Go."

He hesitated but Vic pushed at his arm.

"Go now."

He gave her a nod and squeezed through the opening. She could just barely hear the rubber soles of his shoes on the floor as he made his way toward the stairs. She closed the door behind him as quietly as possible and waited. She hoped that Hollister didn't hear Andy leaving.

"Anyone here?"

It was the first time she'd heard Hollister speak since he'd begun his assault on the door. It seemed like hours had passed. A look at the clock confirmed it was only a few minutes in reality. It wouldn't take him long to attempt to come in Walt's office once he realized the rest of the department was empty.

Vic moved across the room to stand behind Walt's desk facing the door. She lifted her gun and took aim at the closed door.

And waited.

xxx

Walt's boot pressed hard on the gas pedal of his Bronco. He hadn't been sleeping when Ferg came banging on the RV door. He found the small trailer a bit claustrophobic for someone his size. He managed a halfway decent shower, despite the ridiculous size of the RV bathroom. The logistics had proven to be a pain in his ass. The rumbling of his stomach sent him checking around for food. It didn't surprise him to realize Vic was as bad as he was about keeping food. To be fair, she hadn't been here much lately. He settled on a couple of granola bars that were about a week past their expiration date. He opted for the bed at the back of the RV but couldn't get comfortable. His feet hung off the end and the mattress was a bit firm for his liking. His mind, of course, would not stop.

He was unhappy leaving her at the office alone. It wasn't an idea that appealed to him. But, he knew she would only agree to sleep herself if he also got some rest. He knew from experience that Vic's stubborn streak could rival his own. He chose his battles wisely. Walt lay in the dark and replayed their earlier argument in his head.

He hated arguing with Vic. They didn't fight much in their personal life. It was more common for them to argue over something work related. On occasion, like earlier today, one bled into the other. Those were the most difficult times to navigate but it came with the territory of mixing the two. He knew, in the heat of the moment, things could be said. Words you couldn't take back once they left your mouth. Apologies didn't magically erase things. They still lingered. He'd been married long enough the first time to know arguing rarely resolved anything. He found keeping a cool head worked best when dealing with Vic in any aspect of life.

The banging on the door startled him. His first instinct was to reach for his Colt. But, Ferg called out almost immediately and he rushed to open the door to see what was going on. There were very few reasons Ferg would be here and none of them were good as far as Walt could tell.

"What's wrong?"

Ferg was flushed from rushing.

"It's Hollister. He's at the station. Vic called me."

That was all he needed to hear. He was already mostly dressed. He pulled on his boots, grabbed his coat, and hat and slammed the RV door shut behind him as he headed for his truck. Ferg was pulled in behind him.

"Got your phone?"

Ferg nodded.

"Yeah."

He pulled it from the pocket of his Carhartt jacket. Walt took it from the offering hand.

"I'll call Vic from the road."

Ferg nodded and climbed into the charger.

Ferg backed out and allowed Walt the space to pull onto the road first. Both ran their lights and sirens as they headed down the road well above the speed limit.

Walt dialed the familiar number on the cell phone and held it up to his ear while he steered the Bronco over the dark roadways. It started to ring and he willed her to answer the phone so that he could hear her voice. Relief washed over him when she answered. He pressed the gas a little harder when he heard Vic's voice, leaving Ferg somewhere behind him.

Walt cut his lights when he neared the main strip through Durant. He cruised in slow and easy, surveying the street. He knew better than to rush in headlong without knowing what he was rushing in to. Vic left the line open but told him that she was laying the phone down. He parked and looked up and down the street. On the opposite side of the road from the station, he spotted a familiar car sitting. He slid Ferg's phone into his pocket.

He pulled his Colt as he started for the front door.

xxx

He must be wearing boots.

It was an odd thought to have cross her mind in such a moment. But, each step he took made a distinct sound on the wooden floor of the office. Hollister took slow measured steps. She could hear him as he crossed the room to the empty cell. The cell door was left ajar when she rushed Andy out.

She heard him leave the cell and move to the center of the room. Vic stood in Walt's office quietly. She tried to keep her breaths slow and even. Her heart was thumping loudly and the adrenaline building up in her system made her feel fidgety. She kept her weapon trained on the doorway.

For the better part of a minute, there was no sound. Hollister stopped moving. Vic could feel tension coiling in her gut like a spring. A light sweat was creating moisture on the palms of her hands and on the back of her neck. She inhaled and let the breath out slowly.

She was literally waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The inevitable.

Vic steeled her nerves and kept her eyes on the door and her ears straining to hear what he was doing. After his pause, Hollister walked slowly towards Walt's office. Vic swallowed and took another deep breath, exhaling slowly and calmly. She tightened her grip on her 9mm.

Time stretched out around her like a rubber band being pulled as taut as it would go before it snapped.

He stopped in front of the door. She heard a strange sound that sent a shiver down her spine, just a whisper of movement. Almost like he was running his hand over the door lightly with very little pressure. It sent more shivers down her spine, the way it floated through the door and to her. He would know someone was in here. He would have to.

He was fucking with her.

Slowly, very slowly the knob turned. He pushed on the door and it rattled a little in its frame. Now, he would know that it was locked. Silence fell over the office again. Vic wished he would just come through the door. This slow measured pace was causing her heart to beat wildly. He clearly intended to rattle whoever was inside.

She braced herself and continued to wait.

There was little else she could do at this point.

When she first met him at the garage, he hadn't seemed capable of choking a young woman to death while she stared him in the eyes. She would even venture to call him likable, if not a little conceited. That took a different kind of person. To look into the eyes of a person as you slowly watched the life drain from them. But, the more she spoke to him, the more she saw him, and interacted with him, she began to see it. The possibility that he was a murderer. Or at least, capable of murder. There was a coolness to him. A narcissism. He obviously thought he was smarter than the police.

But, he wasn't the first. He wouldn't be the last. More than likely, that would be his downfall. Vic knew that it usually was. That was the kind of mindset that created recklessness. Recklessness led to mistakes. Mistakes led to capture.

Vic shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Right now, she needed to concentrate on the situation at hand.

She continued to wait.

xxx

Walt turned the knob to the building quietly and peered in. He could hear movement up the stairs and in the office. It was faint but he could make it out. He entered the building and closed the door as quietly as he knew how. Walt slowly started up the stairs, taking them carefully one at a time. He placed each foot with thought and caution, trying not to make a sound as he ascended the stairs. It wouldn't do to give himself away. It felt like it took him an eternity to reach the top of the stairs.

He could see that the door to the office was partially ajar. He approached it slowly, his ears straining. Inside, it was quiet now. Leaning over, he peered through the crack. A desk was wedged against the door. That would be Vic's handy work he assumed. Hollister must've managed to push enough to fit himself through.

The door frame and lock were clearly busted and there were scuff marks up and down the wooden surface of the door. Hollister looked to have forced it open by kicking it. He heard nothing inside except for the scuffle of a set of feet moving around. Slowly and methodically. He knew from calling Vic that she was in his office. He could only assume that it was Hollister.

He looked again through the sizeable gap in the door. The lights were off inside the office. He couldn't see much and didn't want to wind up with a gun in his face when he crawled through. He slowly leaned closer into the opening and turned his head this way and that, trying to get a better picture.

He could just make out Hollister across the room near his office. The door was closed. He hoped it was locked if Vic and Andy were inside. Walt slid as quietly as he could through the gap in the door and over the desk. It was Ruby's desk. He could see the scratches across the floor where it had been pushed by the repetitive kicking. Several items that had been on the desk now littered the floor around it.

Walt hesitated and set one boot carefully on the floor at a time, not wanting to alert Hollister to his presence. He could still see the form of the man hovering near his office. If it was Hollister, he was so occupied with the door, he didn't seem to hear Walt enter behind him. Walt hoped luck stayed on his side.

Xxx

"Knock, knock."

His voice came through the door. It held a conversational tone. Whatever game he was playing, Vic wanted no part of it. On the bright side, he seemed to believe what he wanted was in Walt's office which meant that Andy should be in the clear if he had done what she told him to do.

A second later, he actually knocked.

"I know you're in there. There's nowhere else in this office you could be. Open the door or I will kick it in."

Vic swallowed. Now he was screwing with her.

She debated answering him but decided to remain quiet. Her wait wasn't long.

It came all of a sudden. Despite expecting the impact, Vic felt herself jerk when Jason Hollister slammed his foot into the door. The first time, the door held. The second kick was louder and more powerful than the first. The door still held. The third time she actually heard him grunt with the effort and the door gave way. Vic shifted ever so slightly on her feet and kept her gun aimed directly at the door.

The door flung open and hit the opposite wall, bouncing off. She heard him before she saw him. He took two steps in and then he was out of the shadows and into the lamp illuminated light of Walt's office. She could see the gun in his hand. He kept it by his side.

"I would stop if I were you."

Vic spoke in the clearest, calmest voice she could manage despite her rattled nerves. His little game of cat and mouse was wearing on her.

He paused and his eyes swept over her. Those same green eyes. Before, she'd seen a friendliness in them. It was almost disarming the way he used his personality. He wielded it like a weapon, a disguise even. Now, his face was hard. His eyes were hard. There was nothing remotely friendly in their depths. He did stop and he took in the situation, his eyes scoping out the room efficiently and quickly before settling on Vic.

"Deputy."

He didn't smile this time. She nodded at him.

"Drop the gun."

He considered her words and glanced down at the gun he held loosely in his hand. Surely, he knew there was no way he could get a shot off before she fired.

"Drop it or I will shoot you."

An odd smile crossed his face.

"I'm sure you will. All I wanted was the kid."

She shook her head.

"He's not here."

He moved his eyes around the office again.

"I see that."

He took another step inside.

"Don't take another step."

Her voice was sharp. He cocked his head to the side, a smile played across his lips.

"I've already given you guys the slip a couple of times. What's one more?"

Vic narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. His confidence had yet to waver despite the odds he was facing. She hoped he continued to overestimate himself and underestimate her. Even more, she hoped back up was close by.

"Seriously. I'm standing here with a gun on you. You think I'm just gonna let you walk out of here? You're a murder suspect, Jason. How likely does that seem?"

He continued to look at her with the same smile. It was almost as though the two of them shared an inside joke. That's the thought it brought to her mind.

"You're assuming that I'm alone."

Her jaw flexed. He was still playing the same game.

"I saw you come in. You were alone."

He nodded slowly.

"Maybe."

Vic shook her head, refocusing her thoughts. She refused to allow him to pull her into whatever went on in his mind.

"Put the gun down and I won't shoot you. No one else needs to die."

Here merely, shook his head. The smile faded slowly from his face, melting away into a more somber expression.

"Some people do need to die, Deputy. They just don't know it and they can't accept it. It's a hard thing to understand you know. Sometimes…you do people a favor by putting them out of their misery."

"Like Dirk?"

The smile returned to his face but he made no comment.

He stood there as though he were debating taking another step. Maybe to see if she would actually shoot him. At that point, Vic wouldn't have put anything past him.

Behind him, Vic could see into the darkened office. She saw movement. Vic kept her eyes trained on Jason Hollister. He seemed oblivious to the fact that someone else was in the building, lending credence to her confidence that he was here alone.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time to put down the gun, Jason."

He glanced, again, at the gun in his hand. He looked back up and met her eyes. Instead of moving to place it on the floor, he moved his foot to take another step toward her.

Vic's finger twitched over the trigger and fired.

xxx

The sound of a gun firing rattled Walt. In this small space, it was loud. He sped up his pace across the room to his office. He paused in the doorway, taking in the scene. Jason Hollister was crumpled on the floor holding his leg. Blood was smeared across the wooden floor and all over his hands, down the leg of his pants. Vic still held her weapon but was coming around the desk.

Her eyes flicked to him and then back to Hollister.

"Took you long enough to get here."

He couldn't help but smile a little at her comment. He nodded his head towards Hollister on the floor and slid his Colt back into its holster.

"Well…it looks like you've got everything under control here. Guess you didn't need me after all."

She holstered her own weapon. Outside, she could hear the sounds of Ferg pulling up, his lights and sirens lighting up the dark, quiet street. She looked out the window briefly.

"How did you beat Ferg here by so much?"

Walt shrugged as he returned from retrieving a towel from the reading room. He knelt down next to Hollister and pressed it over the bullet wound in his leg. Vic carefully secured the handgun he had dropped when she shot him.

"Guess I was in a hurry."

Vic smiled at his Walt-like answer. Walt looked around the office and then turned his eyes to Vic in question.

"Where's Andy?"

She glanced at Hollister, who was now holding the makeshift bandage over his own wound.

"He's safe."

Walt pulled the towel away and examined the wound. Hollister jerked at his inspection.

"That hurts."

Walt replaced the towel and placed Hollister's hand over it.

"Keep pressure on it."

He looked up at Vic.

"Call an ambulance."

She pulled out her phone as Ferg came in, gun drawn looking around. It only took him a minute to put together what must have happened. He holstered his weapon and helped Walt get Hollister on his feet.

Walt passed Hollister off to Ferg.

"Read him his rights and sit him down in there until the ambulance gets here. I want you to go with him to the hospital and stay with him."

Ferg nodded as he led Hollister from the room. Walt watched them go.

"Nice shot."

She slid her phone back into her pocket and then reached over to hang up the phone on Walt's desk.

"Thanks."

Walt pushed his door closed and turned to her.

"Where is Andy?"

Vic's eyes drifted to the window.

"We'll have to look for him. I told him to run when Hollister forced the door open. He went out that way and ran for it."

Walt pushed the brim of his hat up.

"He was under arrest."

She shrugged.

"And he still is, but I didn't have a lot of choices. Keeping him in here was too risky. And…he didn't need to be here for this. That kid has seen enough to last him a lifetime."

They left Walt's office to find Hollister cuffed to a chair. Ferg had pushed Ruby's desk away from the door so that it would open all the way. They could hear the sound of the ambulance on the street pulling up.

Footsteps sounded on the steps and then Zach came in. He looked around the office.

"Looks like I missed all the fun. I did find this guy out on the street."

He motioned to the doorway behind him. Andy came in with his head down, shuffling his feet. He glanced in the direction of Hollister and then turned away. He stiffened under the gaze of the man who had murdered his sister in front of him.

Hollister's eyes followed Andy. He lifted his head and spoke.

"Ran off again, I see. Left another girl to fend for herself."

Vic rolled her eyes as she took Andy by the arm and ushered him away towards Walt's office.

"I'm not a girl, asshole. I'm a Deputy Sheriff."

She tugged at Andy's arm and he followed her.

"You okay?"

He nodded slowly, eying the doorway.

"Hey, he can't hurt you anymore."

His eyes returned to Vic.

"You shot him."

Vic met his eyes.

"Yeah, because he refused to put his gun down."

He licked his lips.

"Why didn't you kill him? He deserves it?"

Vic sighed and pushed him into a seat.

"What he may or may not deserve isn't up to me, Andy. That'll be up to a judge and a jury."

Andy looked at his feet.

"I wanted him dead."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand that. But, sometimes, things don't turn out the way you think they should. He'll have to pay for his crimes. But, it'll be under the law. You…you can't just take the law into your own hands."

"I know."

He mumbled the words. He looked up.

"Am I still under arrest?"

Vic smiled a little.

"Yeah, right now, you are. We'll have to figure out what to do about that. You can stay in here until he's gone. Then, I'll put you back in the cell for the time being. I think that once everything calms down, you need to call you parents and let them know that you're okay."

He nodded his head in agreement.

Vic started to leave the office.

"Vic."

She paused and turned back. Andy twisted around in his chair. His expression was sincere.

"Thank you."

Vic smiled in response.

"You're welcome."

When she came out of Walt's office, the EMTs were rolling Hollister out on a stretcher. Ferg was trailing close behind. Walt saw them to the door and then closed it with a sigh. He turned to Vic and leaned on the wall.

"How's Andy?"

She glanced at the office and walked up to him slowly.

"He's been through a lot. But…I think he'll be okay."

Walt smiled.

"Hope so."

He tilted his head and studied her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Walt removed his hat and set it on Ruby's misplaced desk. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here faster."

Vic shook her head at him.

"I was kidding."

Walt looked around the office and then back to Vic.

"No I mean…Ferg shouldn't have had to come and get me."

Her eyes held his for a long moment before she spoke.

"You're right about that, Walt."

"I guess…"

He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

Vic placed her hand on his arm and ran her palm up it.

"It's okay. Everything turned out alright."

She smiled up at him.

"Want me to go with you to get a phone?"

He stifled a smile.

"Yep…probably."

She let her hand fall away and looked around the office.

"Guess we need to get this place cleaned up."

Walt picked up his hat and started for his office.

"Yep. I'll put Andy back in the cell."

"Walt."

He paused.

"You're not really gonna press this, are you?"

He turned his hat around in his hands.

"What do you mean?"

She nodded at his office door.

"With Andy. He's been through enough. Don't you think?"

Walt sighed.

"He broke the law. He intended to kill a man, Vic. That's not a small thing. That's something that needs to be addressed. I can't just let him go."

She chewed on her lip.

"I know…and there should be consequences. I get that. But…maybe we charge him with the lesser of his offenses. I just…I don't think he needs to serve time over this, Walt. He made a lot of bad choices. But…we've all been guilty of that. I think…I think he's learned from all of this. I don't think his having to serve more time is beneficial. Maybe community service or something?"

She could see him softening under her pushing.

"Tell you what. Let's get this place straightened up so that we don't have to in the morning. We'll put him in the cell for tonight so he can get some rest and do some more thinking about all of this. Ferg went to the hospital with Hollister and I sent Zach over so they can take shifts and get some rest. So…that's taken care of."

She nodded slowly.

"And?"

Walt placed his hand on her shoulder and drew her closer to him.

"And then we can go home and get some real sleep. We both need it. Tomorrow, once everything has settled down…we can talk about this."

She smiled up at him tiredly.

"Fair enough. You're right about one thing…sleep sounds perfect."

He stepped away.

"I'll get Andy."

Vic nodded and headed for the Reading Room for cleaning supplies. She could hear the shuffle of feet as Walt led Andy to the cell. He led the young man in and then closed the door.

"Get some rest."

The reply sounded faint. Exhausted really.

"Yes, sir."

Walt paused and looked through the bars at Andy. It always affected him to see young people on the other side. Products of bad decisions and hastily made choices. He offered the boy a half smile.

"We'll figure this out tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

I borrowed a line from both Craig Johnson and the show. Same line, different person saying it. Makes me laugh every time.

Ch. 16

The next dawned sunny and bright. The kind of weather that made a body feel the promise of a good day stretched out in front full of possibilities. It was the sort of morning that made a person feel like they could accomplish anything they set their mind to. Walt walked out on his porch still snapping his shirt. A light breeze blew across his face and ruffled his hair, bringing with it all the smells and sounds he associated with his home and the place that he loved. He inhaled a breath of the fresh air.

Walt stretched his arms up over his head and then rested them on the railing of his porch. He lost track of how long he stood watching the morning unfold around him. Cottony white clouds dotted the impossibly blue sky that reached across the endless expanse. It was like nature understood how he was feeling and was a reflection of his current mood. The last few weeks had been overshadowed by the unsolved murders looming over the department and Durant. Hanging over him. He knew he wouldn't feel free to retire until they were solved. He couldn't leave that way. Wouldn't leave it that way. That wasn't a note he wanted to go out on. But now, that was hopefully drawing to a close. In more ways than one.

Ferg called him the previous night to let him know that Jason Hollister's surgery went well and that he was in recovery. Doctor Weston expected him to be discharged within a day or two. Vic's bullet was well placed and would cause the man no lasting damage. The bullet had been removed cleanly. As soon as his discharge from the hospital was in order, he would be processed to await trial.

Vic would be heading over to Durant Regional later in the morning to talk to Hollister herself. Walt felt that he owed her the opportunity to see this through since she was the one who had been forced to face off with him in the end. So far, surgery and pain medications had prevented him from saying much that was comprehensible or admissible. Walt wanted to make sure any statements were legally clear to be used in court. Ferg was hopefully home getting some much needed and deserved rest while Zach took over guarding Hollister. Walt was sure they would all be glad when things returned to normal. Maybe even mundane.

Walt was determined to finish this case by the book. It was likely the last case of his career as Sheriff and he wanted to see it through to the end.

The front door opened and closed behind him. He didn't turn around. There was no need to. He knew it was Vic. He heard her cross the porch in her work boots. She paused right behind him and her hand made soft contact with his lower back. Her palm was warm. A second later, she appeared in his peripheral vision. Her hand slid around his back and came to rest on his side lightly.

"What are you doing out here?"

He could hear the lightness in her voice. It was like a weight had been lifted from the entire department. Even with the task of taking over as sheriff looming over her, Vic was in an unusually good mood this morning.

He shrugged with a smile.

"Just being."

It was hard to express and not something he did enough of. He was slowly getting better at it.

Being present.

She gave him an odd look and then turned her eyes to the landscape that stretched out as far as they could see from his porch. It was a view that was impossible not to appreciate. She remembered the first time she came to his cabin. How breathtaking she found the surroundings.

"It really is amazing out here."

Her words echoed her sentiments from that first day. Back when she couldn't possibly have known what awaited them. Neither of them could.

The path had been twisted, difficult, and not without its obstacles. But, it had led them to this place in time. This moment.

He nodded his head in agreement with her assessment. He couldn't have said it better himself. It made him happy that she seemed to marvel in its beauty the same way that he did. That she was comfortable being here and seeing this as her home. That was what he wanted for her. The feeling that she belonged here.

In Wyoming.

In Durant.

With him.

"Yeah, it is."

She bumped him with her arm.

"Definitely not a bad sight to wake up to every morning."

Walt leaned back a little and slid his arm across her shoulders, drawing her in.

"Better than a view of the trailer park, huh?"

She laughed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Little bit. Yeah. Speaking of…I need to move the RV at some point. I was thinking maybe this evening or tomorrow since things are settling down at work. Can you give me a ride over?"

"Yep."

Vic stepped away from him back towards the door.

"Whenever you're done…you're almost late for work. You haven't retired just yet, you know."

He smiled to himself as she disappeared back into the cabin, the screen door banging shut behind her.

He gave his property one last look before he followed her inside.

xxx

Vic tapped on Walt's office door before sticking her head in. He was on the phone but waved her in. She stood in front of his desk, hands on hips and waiting for him to finish. She stifled a smile. It was clear he was talking to the mayor.

When he finally hung up, she sat down and stretched her legs out. Walt leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"The mayor."

She couldn't help but smile at his tone, dipping her head slightly.

"Yeah, figured. Is he happy now?"

Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

Walt's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.

"I don't think he's ever really happy. At least, not when it comes to dealing with us. He did seem pleased that a murderer is off the street. Also, I think he's a little scared of you now."

Vic's smile widened and she shrugged innocently.

"What did I do?"

Walt tried not to encourage her by smiling but failed miserably. Vic continued in a dismissive tone.

"He had that shit coming. Maybe he won't come around as much now."

Walt didn't bother fighting the satisfied smile that crossed his face. Then, he sighed and studied her. She had been out of the office all morning.

"You just get back from the hospital?"

Vic's expression grew serious and she nodded.

"Yeah."

He watched her from across the desk.

"How was that?"

Vic sighed and placed her folded hands in her lap, picking at her nails.

"It sucked. Hollister gave a full statement. Most of what he told me fits with what we already know from Andy and the evidence. But…he left out some of the more incriminating parts of the story. He still seems to think he's smarter than everyone else, even though he pretty much confessed to murder. His spin is not quite what is should be. But…what else is new?"

Walt's eyes stayed on her.

"Such as?"

She took a breath before she started talking again, exhaling slowly.

"Hollister says Katrina Daniels was telling him she was going to break up with her boyfriend because he was boring and she wanted to be with someone more…exciting. He wasn't as serious about the relationship as she was but that didn't stop him from sleeping with her quite a few times. He claims Dirk Tillman came over one night while she was there and offered her some drugs. She took them and liked them. A little too much. So, she was at Dirk's house that day trying to score some drugs. Our witness was correct about that. The old cabin he burned down was their meeting place most of the time. He said she liked the way it was secluded from everything. She was pretty upset with her parents and finding out about Andy. She kept telling him she just wanted to escape her life. And…be with him. He was less enthusiastic about the prospect. The asshole was using her, Walt. For sex. And when he was done, he was just gonna cut her loose. She was too young and too into him to see the truth."

Walt drummed his fingers on the wooden surface of his desk.

"So…the desire to escape her life led to drug use?"

His tone took on a sad note. It was something they saw too much of. Promising young lives thrown away.

Vic sighed and shrugged a little.

"She's not the first, Walt. God knows she won't be the last. He admits that he gave her a sedative the day she died. He said they met earlier in the day and had sex before she went to meet Andy. According to him, she was on edge so he gave her the pill to relax. No way to confirm that version, of course."

"Does he have a prescription for them?"

Vic shook her head.

"None that I could find from any pharmacy around here. Anyway, he agreed to meet Katrina and Andy for dinner but never showed because he says he was planning to end it anyway. She got pissed and went looking for him. That matches up with what Andy told us. Hollister told her he didn't like her drug use and they had a fight."

"A fight that ended up with her dead?"

Vic nodded slowly, her eyes distant.

"Apparently. He said she freaked out and he grabbed her by the throat. He keeps saying he didn't mean to kill her. He only wanted her to stop."

Walt leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk.

"He's trying to lessen what happened. Make it seem like an accident."

"I know. The fact is…he choked her until she died. The autopsy report was clear. The man squeezed the life out of her. Literally."

Vic paused and took a deep breath.

"Tillman was with him when it happened and helped him wrap her up and dump the body. He said after we questioned Dirk, he started to panic about us finding out he was involved. He's still saying the drugs we found at his house belonged to Tillman and that he took them to hide in order to calm Tillman down because we kept showing up at his house. No real way to confirm that either since the only other person is dead. Conveniently. Dirk kept calling him in a panic and he says he killed him to keep him quiet. He offered him a drink with the sedative in it and then told him to walk home and cool off. He followed a few minutes later and hit him. A friend of his who runs a junkyard disposed of the car for him."

Walt studied her face.

"Did he say why he was so determined to come after Andy?"

Vic pushed up from the chair and paced in front of his desk. He could feel the energy rolling off of her.

"It started because Andy could ID him. He knew Andy witnessed him killing Katrina. Other than Dirk, Andy was the only one who knew what happened. But…he says after Andy came here and let him out to kill him, it was personal. That's all he kept saying. It was personal."

She paused before continuing.

"He's fucked in the head, Walt. Big time. He's so…"

Her voice faltered.

"…he was telling me this like it was nothing. Like…he was telling me about a trip to the grocery store. I can't…understand people like that. I mean…it's one thing to kill someone in the heat of the moment and then regret it. But…he doesn't. At all. He sees everything he did as necessary and he refuses to see the wrong in it."

Walt shook his head.

"I've about given up trying to figure out why people do what they do. All the years on this job and people still surprise me sometimes."

"Anyway, he knows he's up shit creek. I guess that's why he told me everything. Or…his version of it."

She stopped her pacing and stood in front of his desk. Walt looked up at her.

"Did you talk to Katrina's parents?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah, that sucked too. I talked to them after I took Hollister's statement. They were…as appreciative as you can be I guess. I mean... they're find out things about their daughter no parent wants to hear. I'm sure it was a hard pill to swallow. They told me to thank you for seeing that justice is done. Their words."

Walt rubbed his head.

"It's never an easy thing to do. Or hear."

Vic sat back down in the chair across from his

"So, Hollister has lawyered up. His attorney is claiming he has some undiagnosed mental illness. Pretty sure he's trying for a deal of some sort."

Walt pressed his palms onto the surface of his desk and stood up.

"That's up to the DA, not us."

Vic bobbed her head in a slow nod.

"That's what I told him."

Walt sighed.

"I won't miss this part of the job. I uh…told the mayor that I will be officially retiring in two weeks. But…that I'm starting the transition now. I won't be as involved in the day to day. That's all you."

She smiled unenthusiastically.

"Yay."

Walt came around his desk and leaned on it, facing her.

"Vic, if you don't want to do this…"

She waved a hand at him.

"It's fine, Walt. I told you I would and I will. For now. No promises beyond that."

He smiled a little and then he seemed to remember something.

"Oh…Cady called me and invited us over for dinner tonight?"

Vic tilted her head with interest.

"That's…interesting."

Walt straightened up off his desk.

"Yep. I know. So uh…I told her seven was okay?"

Vic nodded.

"Sounds good."

She chewed on her lower lips thoughtfully. Zach. That had to be it. Walt still didn't know about Cady and Zach. With Walt's retirement, maybe Cady figured the time was right to take that step. He wouldn't be Zach's boss anymore.

"What?"

His voice pulled her back to the present.

"Nothing…just thinking."

Walt's blue eyes settled on her and stared at her in the overanalyzing way he did when he was trying to piece together a mystery.

"No…you're thinking about something. Is it about Cady? Do you know something I don't?"

Vic sighed.

"Walt, I promised her that I wouldn't say anything. Talk to Cady. Tonight."

She started to back away from him towards the door. Walt reached out and caught her lightly around the wrist. He tugged her back.

"Vic…what did you promise not to tell me?"

Vic shifted on her feet, not enjoying the spot between a rock and a hard place that she was currently inhabiting.

"Walt…"

He shook his head at her, his hand still on her wrist.

"I thought we didn't keep secrets."

She rolled her eyes.

"Jesus. Fine. But don't say anything tonight. Just…go with it."

He let go of her wrist and put his hands on his hips.

"Go with what?"

Vic looked around his office and then back to Walt.

"I don't know this for a fact…but I suspect tonight is about you meeting the man she's seeing."

Walt gave her a confused look.

"Cady's seeing someone?"

Vic nodded slowly, her eyes pinning him.

"Yes."

He dropped his hands from his waist.

"How long has this been going on?"

Vic shook her head at his curiosity.

"Look, I don't know everything. Just…who it is."

"How is it you know and I don't?"

"That's not important. What's important is that you don't freak out on her."

"Why would I freak out?"

Vic fought the urge to laugh.

"Because you're her father and you'll never think anyone is good enough for her. Just…remember how you felt when my dad wouldn't even give you a chance, Walt. Okay? Don't be that father."

Walt inhaled slowly and then exhaled.

"Who is it?"

Vic hesitated.

"Vic."

"It's Zach."

For several seconds, Walt didn't respond. His face was somewhat unreadable. The thought had obviously never occurred to him.

"Zach?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah."

She could see him trying to fit the pieces in his mind.

"Zach…my deputy Zach?"

"Not for much longer since you're retiring. But, yeah."

He ran his hand over his head.

"Wow…that's…Zach?"

Vic raised her eyebrows in question.

"Why do you keep saying it like that? He's not a bad guy, Walt. I mean…if he makes her happy…isn't that what matters? The bench isn't exactly deep around here. "

Walt nodded in concession.

"Yeah, I just…didn't see that. All the times she's been in here…"

He left the thought unfinished. Vic smiled a little.

"You didn't see it because you didn't want to."

He eyed her curiously.

"Why did she tell you?"

"She didn't. I guessed. When you see them together…it's kind of obvious. Well…maybe not to you. But…seriously…promise me that you will be cool about this."

Walt's brow raised in question.

"Cool?"

She laughed a little and shook her head.

"Okay, you don't do cool. I know that. How about calm? Open to the idea of your daughter being in a healthy relationship with someone she's really into? Not all fatherly?"

Walt tilted his head a little and deadpanned.

"I am a father."

Vic sighed.

"I know that, Walt. But…she's a grown woman. Very grown and smart. What she needs from you isn't judgement or a shit ton of questions. She needs support and acceptance and for you to hear her."

He let out a deep sigh.

"Okay."

Vic looked at him skeptically.

"Okay? That's all you got?"

He nodded and smoothed his hair nervously.

"You're right. The way that your dad treated me when he found out about us wasn't right. I know that. I don't want to be that father. I want…to repair the damage that's been done between me and Cady."

Her smile widened a little more.

"Wow, I was expecting more of a fight. You can be so…focused."

Walt frowned a little.

"I'm trying. That's all I can do."

Vic reached out ran her palm over his arm.

"It will be fine, Walt. Just…behave."

xxx

"Did you call your parents?"

Andy nodded at Vic as she let him out of the cell. He paused just outside and tried to gauge her mood. Nothing about her expression tipped her hand as to what she was thinking. He looked around the office and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, shuffling his shoes over the wooden floor.

"Yeah, my mom cried a lot."

Vic gave him a sympathetic look.

"She was worried about you. It was probably a relief to talk to you. You remember what we've talked about. How your actions affect others?"

He nodded again ducked his head like a scolded child.

"I know…I have a lot to make up to them."

Vic offered him a smile. Andy trailed her slowly through the office.

"So…what happens now?"

She took him by his upper arm and nodded in the direction of Walt's office, steering him towards the door.

"That's what we're gonna talk about. Come on."

She led him into Walt's office. Walt sat behind his desk, looking every part the sheriff. His expression was serious and somber. Andy sat down in the chair across from Walt's desk and waited like a school child in the principal's office expecting a reprimand and punishment. Vic walked around and pulled another chair over to sit down next to the desk so that she could see them both.

Andy swallowed and spoke up before Walt or Vic had the chance to say anything. His voice, for once, came across clear and with a note of self-assuredness. It was the first time either of them heard any real confidence from him.

"Sheriff, before you say anything…and no matter what you say…I want to apologize for what I did. It was…it was wrong…and I am sorry. It was…dangerous and stupid. I put all of you at risk and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry that you got hurt because of it. You've done a lot for me I know that I haven't really acted like I appreciated it. I do. I really do. I thought about what you said the other night and you're right. So…do what you need to do. I deserve it."

Walt glanced at Vic and then back to Andy. He leaned back in his chair and rested his hands in his lap.

"I thought seriously about charging you with anything I could think of, Andy. I'm not gonna lie about it. Breaking someone out of jail with the intention to kill them is serious. And you could serve real time for it. In prison."

Andy sat still and quiet watching Walt with a solemn expression as he continued in the tone Vic had come to associate with his lecturing young people in the course of his job.

"But…it was pointed out to me that you've never been in any trouble. And that…sending you into the system might not be the best thing for you. That maybe you've been punished enough by everything that's happened."

Andy looked at Vic but her face was neutral, her eyes focused on Walt while he talked. He knew she'd been in Walt's office for a long time before she came out and brought him in. He knew they were discussing him. It hasn't occurred to him that she might actually be fighting for him. He looked back to Walt.

"I spoke to the ADA this morning and she's willing to accept a plea on a misdemeanor charge if you'll do some type of community service. The details will be left up to her but she's willing to accept recommendations from this office."

Andy's face turned cautiously optimistic and his eyes widened slightly.

"Really?"

He couldn't keep the wonder out of his voice.

Walt nodded slowly.

"Yes. But…you will be on probation for some length of time. And you will have to stay out of trouble or there will be serious repercussions."

Andy almost smiled in spite of everything.

"I will stay out of trouble, Sheriff. I promise you I will."

Walt studied the young man with a practiced eye.

"I also spoke to your parents. They've hired an attorney to come and work out the details. He should be here soon to pick you up and take you to meet with the ADA. After that…he's taking you home. I expect you and your parents have a lot to discuss. I want your word that this is the last time we meet like this. A man is only as good as his word."

Andy stood up with a vigorous nod.

"Yes, sir. I give you my word."

Walt stood up and extended his hand to Andy. Andy looked at the offered hand and then shook it hesitantly. Walt's serious facade fractured and he smiled at the young man in the way a father would.

"We'll be in touch, son. Take care of yourself."

And smiled in a way they hadn't seen before.

"Yes, sir."

He released Walt's hand and turned to face Vic. She stood up and smiled at him.

"Seriously, kid, stay out of trouble. Use your brain."

Andy hesitated and then, without warning, he pulled Vic into an awkward hug. His arms slid around her neck and tugged her in. Vic's hands hovered in the air while he pulled her to him and then settled lightly on the middle part of his back. She patted him gently and then extricated herself, reddening slightly.

He smiled broadly.

"Thanks, Vic. For everything. I know…I know that you went to bat for me. I appreciate it. I really do. I'll make you proud. Both of you."

She nodded.

"You can thank me by never doing anything this stupid again. Most people…they don't get second chances like this. Got it?"

"Got it."

She jerked her head towards the door.

"Get out of here. Your ride will be out front in a few minutes."

He smiled at them both again as he left the office, pulling the door shut behind him. They both knew it wasn't the end of a hard road. There were still issues to be worked out between the young man and his parents. He had learned some hard truths about himself and his extended family and he would need to find a way to make peace with that. Closure wasn't something that was easily gained. It could prove to be elusive no matter how hard you might want it or need it.

Vic shook her head and turned to Walt.

"That kid has a way of growing on you."

Walt gave her a half smile as he came around his desk.

"I think he was just looking for an excuse to hug you. Not that I can fault him for that."

She playfully smacked his arm.

"Funny."

She grew serious and slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"You think he'll be okay?"

Walt pressed his lips together and gave her a thoughtful look.

"I hope so. That's really up to him. I think, though, that he's a good kid and he has good parents."

"Yeah."

Walt watched her carefully.

"Something wrong?"

Vic shook her head.

"No…I just…sometimes wish we could do more for people."

A smile played across his features.

"You're not going soft are you?"

The comment earned him an eye roll."

"If you're feeling brave, test that theory."

His smile grew and his hand found her shoulder.

"Maybe that's something you can work on when you're Sheriff."

xxx

"So you were quiet on the way home."

Walt looked up from where he sat on his front porch bench. Darkness had descended over Absaroka County, the sky lit up by countless stars and the light of the moon. The air was chillier now that the sun had disappeared over the horizon. The brightness from the moon cast an eerie whitish glow over the quiet landscape.

Vic was standing just outside the cabin door under the warmer hue of the porch light. He was so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't heard her come out. She slowly walked down the porch until she hovered over him. Walt returned his eyes to the dark landscape.

"Just thinking."

Vic lowered herself down next to him on the bench and leaned against him, her arm pressing into his.

"About?"

Her voice was soft and inquisitive.

He shrugged.

"Everything."

She huffed under her breath in a quiet amusement.

"Well, that narrows it right down."

He could hear the teasing tone in her voice. Walt kept his eyes focused on some unknown point.

"I guess I didn't realize how much I was hurting Cady by questioning her decisions. Not until I saw you with your dad. I saw how much it hurt you that he didn't trust you to choose what was best for you."

He felt her move as she turned to face him, drawing one leg up onto the bench.

"Walt, you really need to stop comparing yourself to my dad."

He looked down at his boots.

"I know…I just…I could've done better by her. This past year…maybe even longer…I've done a lot of damage to our relationship. You know…she intended to leave here and make her life somewhere else. After she finished law school she never meant to move back to Durant. She came back when Martha died because she was worried about me. I think…she might've been better off if she stuck to her original plan."

He felt her hand come to rest on his back, lightly stroking up and down.

"Life has a funny way of putting us in places we never meant to be. It's not always a bad thing."

He smiled a little. He knew she was referring to herself, as well as Cady.

"Besides, you did good tonight. I'm sure she can see that you are trying. And that's something, Walt."

He turned his face in her direction.

"I don't dislike Zach. There's no reason for me to."

Vic nodded her head in agreement.

"You are exactly right. There isn't any reason for you not to like Zach. He's a good guy. He clearly cares for her. In some ways, he reminds me of you."

Walt nodded his head slowly.

"He does seem genuine."

He lapsed into silence. Vic studied him in the glow of the porch light.

"Is there something else that's bothering you?"

Walt ran his palm over his jeans, a sign she was right. He dipped his head again.

"What I said to you the other day about…about Chance Gilbert…"

Vic cut him off.

"Walt…"

He shook his head, causing her to stop before she could finish protesting his apology.

"No…let me finish. It was wrong. I had no right to say that to you. I'm sorry."

He felt her arm brush his again.

"Well…you had a valid point. I can't accuse you of double standards if I have them, too. That's not fair."

He smiled a little and turned his face towards her.

"I guess we both still have some work to do there."

Her hand traced patterns over his back.

"Yeah…but I think we're doing pretty good all things considered."

Walt leaned back and took a deep breath in, something clearly on his mind.

"You asked me what I was gonna do with my retirement."

Vic looked at him curiously.

"Yeah."

Walt shifted on the bench, angling himself more in her direction.

"I uh…I would like to take Lucian's ashes and scatter them."

When she spoke again, her voice was soft.

"What are you thinking?"

He looked out to the mountains in the distance, barely visible in the dark.

"He left me his personal effects. His treasure map and all his writings."

Vic raised an eyebrow at him.

"So…you're plan is to be a treasure hunter now?"

She heard a quiet laugh escape him.

"Not really…I just…I think it's one last thing I can do for Lucian. But…where I think he meant, it's not the kind of thing I can do in a day. It'll take some time."

A beat of silence passed between them before she spoke.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Walt shook his head.

"No…you'll have your hands full here with everything. I just…wanted you to know. I'll be gone for a several days. I'm thinking a week at least. Possibly two depending on how well I can decipher his notes. I'll have to take the horse. I know the place he's mentioned and it's not an easy place to get to. The Bronco will only get some so far."

Her hand moved to his leg and squeezed gently.

"I think it's a good idea, Walt. You need to get out of your head. I know how you are. You're making some big changes. It's gonna take some adjusting. Do what you need to do."

He smiled at her comment.

"_We're_ making some big changes."

He covered her hand with his, their fingers automatically lacing together.

"I just…I want you to understand why I need to do this. With you just moving in and all, I don't want you to think this is about that. It's not."

She bumped him with her elbow.

"I know that."

His mental load seemed to have lightened a bit.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. But…there hasn't been the time with everything that was going on at work. He deserves more than an old coffee can as his final resting place. Lucian would want to be free. He wouldn't want to be confined."

He released her hand and his eyes shifted to the cabin.

"When I get back, there's plenty around here to keep me busy. For quite a while."

Vic gave him a wry smile, sensing the shift in his mood. The sadness leaving him and hope taking its place.

"I hope that means you're gonna finish the damn bathroom."

Walt returned her smile with one that equaled it.

"The bathroom is at the top of my list."

She nudged his foot with her own.

"Good, because what's happening in there right now is disgraceful to decent bathrooms everywhere."

His gaze drifted off to the side where Vic's RV now sat for the time being. She hadn't decided what she wanted to do with it just yet. He had no real opinion on the matter nor was there any reason for her to rush into that decision. She was here with him in his cabin. That was all that mattered to him. The rest would work itself out in time.

He cleared his throat.

"I cleared space in the dresser and closet for you. If it's not enough then…we'll think of something. I could always build something for you."

"Should be fine. I don't have that much stuff. There are some things I put in storage when I lost the house. I'll have to go through all of that eventually. Guess there's no rush."

He glanced back to her with a fond smile.

"That should be enough to keep you occupied and out of trouble while I'm gone. Anything, big that you need help with…just leave for me."

She feigned disbelief.

"Trouble? When have I ever gotten in trouble?"

Walt chuckled.

"No comment."

She lightly hit his arm. Walt grew serious again. He ran his hand over his jaw.

"We'll figure out how to merge all this stuff at some point."

Vic shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Half this shit I'm not even attached to. So…"

Her voice faded out. Walt nodded in understanding. There had been a lot of changes in both of their lives over the past couple of years. Sometimes shedding material possessions could be a cleansing of sorts. He knew where she was coming from wanting a fresh start. Not wanting reminders of the past.

"Still, I want you to feel like this is your home, Vic. Not like you're staying with me and my stuff."

He felt her head come to rest on his shoulder.

"We'll get it straight at some point. No rush. I still haven't decided what to do about the RV just yet. Maybe I'll keep it and we can go on a road trip or something."

She stirred his curiosity. He looked at her with questions on his face.

"What kind of road trip?"

Vic shrugged.

"I don't know. But…as long as I've lived here, there's a lot I haven't seen. I didn't really have the time or the budget to do anything touristy before. Maybe being sheriff will help me out financially."

Walt laughed.

"I wouldn't count on that too much."

Her laughter rang out in the cool night. It was music to Walt's ears.

"Where is it you might want to go?"

Vic shrugged.

"I don't know. I never made it to Jackson. But…that might be a bit much considering what happened last time. I haven't been to Yellowstone That's a big thing out here."

Walt cocked his head.

"That's definitely touristy. There are other places I could show you. Some you might not even know about. There's a lot to see out here."

"Sounds good."

He smiled.

"Well, that is something we'll have to look into isn't it?"

Vic returned his smile.

"Yeah, we will."

Walt slid his hand into hers and stood up, pulling her along with him.

"At some point, when everything is more settled, I will give you a personal tour of all the best spots on Wyoming."

His hands sat lightly on her hips and her arms looped around his neck.

"Really?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled against his mouth.

"Right now, I'll settle for a personal tour of the bed."

Walt laughed and tugged her towards the front door. 


End file.
